Voyage
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: Après une altercation avec Lucius Malefoy, Harry disaparaît et se retourne des années en arrière avec les Maraudeurs et un petit garçon sur les bras.'tention, viol au premier chap... EDIT changement de mise en page, effaçage de chapitres en trop
1. Chap 1

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, quoique vu le texte, c'est étonnant.

Amédé, souriant : C'est parce que pour le premier chapitre, la petite est tellement prude qu'elle m'a laissé les commande à l'écriture!

Lasgaly, s'empourprant : AMEDEEE!!!

Amédé, innocent : Vouiiii???

Lasgaly : Tu... tu... Hmpf... Tu m'énerve! è-é

Rathings : Ce sera R pour le premier chapitre mais c'est tout.

Genre : Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure une première pour moi!

Disclaimers : Tout est à moi et Rowling n'est qu'un imposteur!!! _évite l'avada kedavra de J.K.R._ Euh... bon bon! C'est bon! En fait... ysontpasàmoi...

Comment ça vous comprenez pas? Ysontpasàmoi quoi! ... Grrrr... Y sont pas à moi... Ca y est? Z'êtes contents? Maintenant laissés moi me morfondre dans mon coin tranquille! Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!!!!

Amédé, ricanant sadistiquement : Peut-être qu'ils sont pas à toi mais tu te gênes pas pour les emprunter et moi non plus d'ailleurs! Je sais déjà quoi en faire! _sourire hyper sadique_

Note : Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lire OotP malgré le temps que j'ai de libre mais j'en connais assez dessus pour en insérer quelques pitits spoilers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis assis sur un banc dans le jardin public. Un petit garçon cour et sautille à mes côtés, j'ai du mal à suivre ses mouvements tant il est rapide. Tout en lui respire l'innocence et la joie du moment présent.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'être comme lui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus innocent. J'aimerais tant avoir eut le temps de faire des cabrioles comme lui à cet instant. J'aimerais avoir eut le temps d'être un simple enfant insouciant et ne demandant rien de plus que des jouets pour s'amuser encore et toujours.

C'est un tout petit garçonnet, 4 ans à peine, de grands yeux vert bleu sont tournés vers le ciel et les alentours avec la curiosité de l'enfance. Ses cheveux brun sombre lui tombent devant les yeux et sur les épaules. Son visage est rond et ses joues rouges à croquer. Il est d'ailleurs mignon comme un coeur.

Il semble si joyeux à côté de moi qui broie du noir et suis morose. Je sais très bien que je devrais me ressaisir mais j'ai mal. Si mal. On m'a arraché la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et pourquoi? Parce que j'ai été stupide et que j'ai voulu joué les héros.

Pourquoi?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Sirius qui bascule ce jour-là!? Ca aurait du être moi et personne d'autre. C'est moi qui aurait du tomber derrière ce foutu voile et pas mon parrain...

Ca y est, je sens les larmes me monter lentement aux yeux. 1 mois et demi à passer depuis et je suis à Privet Drive. Les Dursleys ont été si impressionés par la prestation de Lupin, Moody et Kingsley qu'ils m'ignorent tout bonnement et j'ai à présent le droit d'aller et venir à ma convenance.

Je passe d'ailleurs le plus clair de mon temps dehors, dans ce parc. Je regarde les enfants jouer insouciant de la menace qui plâne sur leurs têtes, insouciant des problèmes qui leur tomberont bientôt dessus. Mais je les envie également pour cette inconscience car moi j'en suis conscient, moi je connais les risques, et je connais ce danger innommé, cette menace... Voldemort... Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, ma colère augmente et je serre les poings et les dents.

Mais penser à Voldemort me ramène à ce soir au Ministère... Et ma détresse reprend le dessus.

Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que je me laisse mourir à petits feux et que je sombre peu à peu dans la dépression. Je ne mange plus et étant donné que les Dursleys m'ignorent, ils n'en ont cure et ne m'oblige plus à manger. Je réponds toujours aux lettres de Ron, Hermione et Mr Lupin, mais c'est plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Je pense d'ailleurs être plutôt froid avec eux dans ces lettres. Mais ces lettres me rappellent beaucoup trop que celles que j'attendais réellement à chaque fois que je vois un hibou ou une chouette, ne viendrais plus, plus jamais. Parce que Padfoot n'était plus là. Parce que mon parrain était parti...

Soudain, je sursaute, une petite main potelet et chaude vient de se poser sur ma joue.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Mr? Me demande une petite voix claire et enfantine.

Je relève légèrement la tête et rencontre le regard bleu-vert et innocent du petit garçon qui semble s'être rapproché quand j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je lui dédit un léger sourire tremblant puis réponds en tentant de contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas défaut :

- Ce n'est rien, honey... Je suis juste un peu triste c'est tout...

- Pourquoi t'es triste, Mr? Me demande-t-il en penchant la tête de côté, ses grands yeux interrogateurs plongés dans les miens.

- Je...

- Tu as perdu ton doudou? Moi j'ai pleuré quand j'ai perdu mon doudou et ma tata elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour pas que je sois triste!

- Je n'ai pas perdu mon doudou... Je réponds dans un murmure. J'ai perdu mon parrain...

Devant son regard questionneur, je continue :

- C'était mon deuxième papa et il est parti rejoindre ma vraie maman et mon vrai papa...

Le petit me regard sans comprendre puis me demande, alors qu'une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux :

- C'est comme pour mon papa et ma maman? Il est monté au ciel?

Je lui fait un autre sourire tremblant alors que des larmes douloureuses coulent sur mes joues.

- Oui, c'est ça... Il est monté au ciel pour aller les rejoindre... Je réponds, ma gorge se serrant toujours un peu plus.

Le petit bambin s'approche encore de moi et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi puis se relève sur le banc et passe ses petits bras fins autour de mon cou comme pour me bercer, tout en embrassant doucement ma joue humide.

- Faut pas être triste! Murmure-t-il tout contre mon oreille tout en démarrant un léger mouvement, me berçant maladroitement, gêné par notre différence de taille. Ma tata elle m'a dit que là-haut, ils étaient heureux maintenant, mon papa et ma maman... Je suis sûr que ton papa, ta maman et ton parrain aussi y sont heureux...

Sans réussir à me contenir, j'éclate en sanglot dans l'étreinte douce du petit garçon qui me berçe toujours en chantant doucement une berceuse de sa voix enfantine. Je continue un moment de pleurer dans l'étreinte du garçonnet, j'ai passé mes bras autour de son corps si frêle et enfoui ma tête dans sa petite épaule, pleurant tout mon saôul contre lui. Lui continue de me bercer comme il peut tout en chantant une petite cantine douce dont je n'entends que l'air mais pas les paroles.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe, serrant contre moi ce corps si petit et frêle mais quand je le lâche, le crepuscule flamboye déjà à l'horizon. Je m'écarte légèrement du petit et passe une main devant mes yeux pour débrouiller mes yeux.

- Merci, honey... Je murmure avec grattitude au petit en lui embrassant le front. Comment t'appelle-tu?

- Alex, Mr... Répond-t-il gentiment, en souriant.

- Appelle-moi Harry...

- Oui Mr Harry...

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche tout en laissant un léger sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

- Et où habites-tu Alex? Je demande, remarquant que nous sommes désormais seuls dans le jardin.

Le petit ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand soudain, ses yeux se lèvent sur quelque chose derrière moi puis s'écarquillent et se remplissent lentement d'eau.

- Alex? Quest-ce... Je commence en me retournant, pour tomber nez à nez avec une cagoule noir et un masque blanc. qu'il y a...

Me relevant d'un bond, je prend le petit dans mes bras et le mets derrière mon dos pour le protéger.

- Allons! Allons! Potter! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de réagir! Tututut! Ce n'est pas bien Potter! Me fait une voix traînante et méprisante.

- Dégagez Malefoy! Je réplique aussitôt.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec fait dehors! Il était sensé être à Askhaban à l'heure qu'il est!!

Je sens Alex apeuré, s'aggriper à mon pantalon derrière moi et le porte dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

- Voyons Potter! C'est ainsi que l'on traîte de vieilles connaissances? Demande-t-il d'un ton faussement chagriné alors que 5 autres Death-Eaters nous encercle et que je sens Alex sangloter contre moi.

- Sh... C'est bon Alex... Tout va bien... Je murmure au petit garçonnet qui se sert un peu plus contre moi en réponse.

Je me retourne vers Malefoy et lance d'un ton glacial et venimeux :

- Partez d'ici avant que Dumbledore n'arrive ou je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux!

- Oh... Vous croyez? Me réplique l'autre d'un ton amusé. Nous étions venus pour vous livrer un cadeau de la part du Maître...

Rien que la mention du Seigneur Ténébreux me fait grinçer des dents et rafermir ma prise autour du petit garçon.

- Dîtes lui qu'il peut ce le garder et ce le mettre la où je pense! Je réponds en leur faisant un rictus méchant.

- Ce n'est pas bien ça, Potter! Fait Malefoy, plus glacial cette fois-ci. _Endoloris_

La douleur qui m'assaille me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et est si forte que j'en lâche Alex et tombe à genoux devant me soutenir sur mes mains. Si mal... des milliers de poignards chauffés à blanc dans tout le corps! Je hurle tout en m'effondrant, remarquant sans pouvoir rien faire, les Death-Eaters prendre un petit Alex pleurant et se débattant avec eux.

Dans ma douleur j'arrive tout de même à leur crier :

- NOOOOOONNNNN!!! ALEEEEEXXXX!!!! Hurlai-je vers lui en tendant ma main vers lui alors que lui tentait de s'extraire à la poigne de ses tortionnaires et prendre ma main.

- HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! Hurle-t-il d'une voix aiguë en se débattant comme un enragé.

- FERME LA!!!! S'exclama un des Death-Eaters en décochant un coup de poing au visage du petit garçon et un coup de pieds dans mes côtes, me faisant retomber alors que Malefoy me renvoie une autre vague de Doloris.

Mes yeux se brouille de larmes alors que je les vois mettre coups de pieds et coups de poings à l'enfant qui continue de pleurer et d'hurler sans pouvoir se défendre. Moi même ne suis pas épargné, mais c'est pour lui que j'ai mal... Ce petit être si pur et innocent qui se brise lentement sous les coups de ses tortionnaires... Encore une fois à cause de moi...

Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui enlève son pantal... NOOOOOONNNN!!! NOOOOOOONNN!!! PAS CAAAAA!!!!

Je me débat pour m'extraire de la poigne de Malefoy qui tente de me retirer également mon pantalon. Ne me voyant pas très coopérant, il relançe une autre vague de Doloris et je m'effondre de nouveau au sol en hurlant.

Les hurlements de détresse d'Alex se mêlents aux miens et je nous regarde, les yeux brouillés de larmes... Oh par Merlin! Ils nous violent... Ces connards sont en train de nous... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ca fait mal... Merlin que ça fait mal... Dans un certain sens c'est pire que les Doloris qu'ils continuent de me lancer tout en me prenant et me reprenant comme des sauvages, chacun leur tour.

Je vois Alex du coin de l'oeil, il est inconscient mais c'est salauds continuent... Ils continuent de le violer, l'un après l'autre... NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!

Je sens le Death-Eater au dessus de moi se raidir, tout en se déversant en moi alors que je hurle encore, cela me valant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il se relève et me donne un dernier coup de pied dans le dos, me laissant sale et honteux, mon corps tout entier me faisant mal.

- Alors Potter? Personellement j'ai trouvé ça délicieux... Me minaude la voix de Malefoy à côté de mon oreille alors qu'une main glacée me caresse le ventre, me faisant frissonner de dégoût. Puisque tu as été gentil avec nous, tu vas mourir après avoir vu ce petit amour mourir...

J'ouvre légèrement mes yeux glués par le sang et les larmes et le vois lever avec une lenteur calculée, sa baguette vers le petit être inconscient, les lettres se formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

Je sens quelque chose commencer à brûler en moi, une colère, pure, intacte, animale, de la râge pure et simple, de la haine complète.

Sans comprendre où je trouve la force de le faire, je me relève d'un bond et décoche un crochet du droit à Malefoy, l'envoyant valser d'un côté alors que son masque tombe et se plante dans le sol un peu plus loin.

Avec un hurlement de rage pur qui ressemble plus au rugissement d'un lion qu'à un cri humain, je me jette sur les autres Death-Eaters avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir puis je les griffes et les roue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se relèvent plus.

Sans attendre que Malefoy se relève, je m'effondre à genoux près d'Alex, les joues baignant d'une teinte carmine, mélange de mon sang et de celui de ces connards. Des larmes coulant légèrement sur mes joues lorsque j'entends le pauvre petit gémir, je le prends dans mes bras avec délicatesse et le soulève.

Je vois Malefoy se relever en chancelant, se tenant la mâchoire et ferme légèrement les yeux en serrant étroitement le petit corps inerte mais vivant contre moi.

Oh Doux Merlin! J'aimerais tant être ailleurs! Là où mes parents seraient vivants! Là où il ne les as pas encore tué et où ils seraient heureux!

Comme si on avait entendu mon appel, une lueur blanche et des milliers de petites paillettes dorées commencent à tourner autour de moi et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, est le visage stupéfait d'un Lucius Malefoy démasqué alors que je sens des bouffées de chaleurs m'envahir, signe de mon prochain évanouissement qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Premier chapitre, out!

Lasgaly, pleurant : Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour écrire un truc pareil moi!!!

Amédé, ricanant d'un air satisfait : Tu m'as laissé m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas! hé hé hé...

Harry, mortifié : Oh Merlin! Je sens que cette histoire va mal tournée...

Amédé : Mais ça a déjà commencé! Mwahahahahahahah!!!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh... reviews plize? Siouplééééé! Je sais que la fic commence super bien mais siouplééééé! _petit air de cocker abandonné au bord de l'autoroute pendant un cylcone, un cocker trèèès schizophrène...ê.ê_


	2. Chap 2

Auteur : My name is Greensleaves... Lasgalenya Greensleaves... Agent 000... nom de code : Crazy Yohko-elf...

Rathings : Ce sera R pour le premier chapitre mais c'est tout, le reste est plus zentil, PG-13 peut-être.

Genre : Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure une première pour moi!

Disclaimers : _Lasgaly en mode SD debout sur sa chaise, une liste tombant jusqu'au sol devant les yeux _Alors : j'ai un mère en pleine crise de la quarantaine, une petite soeur de 2 ans qui connais plus de grossiertés en français que moi, un cousine de 18 ans au mental de 10 ans, une seconde personnalité sadique, perverse à souhait et dark en ce moment, 2 katanas japonais plutôt rouillés, un portrait fait à la main (par moi!) de Severus Snape (MAMOUUUUR!!! _bave_), des tas de chemises en jean et en flannelle, une montagne de jeans noirs et bleus sombre, un ordinateur portable, Nanashi, qui marche quand il veut, 2 chats plus sauvages qu'autre chose, 1 petit chien bichon qui a tendance à me prendre pour un lit, 2 bracelets de force qui sont enfermés dans un carton quelque part dans la remise... mais les persos d'Harry Potter?... ben... j'en sais rien... je crois que je les ai... Attendez, je regarde... _zieute dans la chambre devenu un bordel pas possible depuis que l'auteur entre dedans_ Si si! Y doit être quelque part! Chuis sûre!!! _jette un regard désolé à sa chambre_ euh... je crois que je vais chercher plus tard.

Note : Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lire OotP malgré le temps que j'ai de libre mais j'en connais assez dessus pour en insérer quelques pitits spoilers.

Note 2, le retour : Lorsqu'on a commencé l'écriture de c'te fic avec Amédé, il a trouvé l'inspiration et on étaient assez mal en point pour que ça parte dans le dark complet, ne demandez pas pourquoi.

Mais j'ai repris les commande et je vais tenter de ne plus laissé Amédé écrire des trucs trop dark ou angst, ça fout les jetons de l'avoir dans la tête des fois, c'est pas possible!

Note 3, le retour de la vengeance du fils oublié : Comme j'adoooooooooooore l'anglais, que j'adooooooooooore tout ce qui touche à l'anglais et que j'adoooooooooooore les noms en anglais, la plupart des noms seront en anglais, sauf ceux que je ne connais pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagol marchait à grands pas vers le château où elle rentrait après avoir parler à Mrs Chourave dans les serres jusqu'à presque 18h lorsque soudain, un bruit de chute et des gémissements lui fir tourner la tête vers un coin sombre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Fronçant largement les sourcils, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit en marchant d'un pas ordonné et maîtrisé. Mais lorsqu'elle entendu une petite voix d'enfant, brisée et aux intonations douloureuses gémir, elle pressa le pas,entendant les sanglots de l'enfant. Puis elle arriva en courant pour étouffer un cri d'effroi derrière sa main en voyant ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la forêt.

C'est un petit garçon, dont le corps pâle et tremblant suitait de sang, il ne portait qu'un pauvre T-shirt âbimé tombant sur le haut de ses cuisses fines et couvertes de bleues et de sang. Le petit garçon est agenouillé près d'un autre, inconscient, qui lui était adolescent. Le visage du plus vieux était barbouillé de sang et tout son corps semblait également couvert de bleus et de contusions comme pour le petit. Ses cheveux en bataille, poussiéreux et humides de sang à demi coagulé, étaient brun sombre. Une quantité inquiétante de sang coulait doucement mais de façon continue entre les cuisses des deux petits.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux un peu plus longs mais de la même couleur, semblait également très faible mais tentait tant bien que mal de rester ancré dans la réalité. Il continuait de secouer faiblement le plus agé comme avec l'espoir de le réveiller.

Il pleurait silencieusement, voûté par la douleur.

Doucement, elle se rapprocha d'eux et s'agenouilla près du petit garçon pour le rassurer. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de l'enfant et pressa légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il la remarque et se retourne vers elle. Mais au lieu de cela, le petit sursauta en couinant et tenta de s'éloigner de sa main en tenant le garçon inconscient par les épaules dans une tentative vaine pour l'emmener avec lui.

- C'est bon, mon petit... Calme-toi! Tenta-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce, pour le tranquilliser. Je veux juste vous aider!

Pour toute réponse, le garçonnet gémit en tentant encore une fois de se reculer.

Le voyant aussi peu coopératif, la directrice de Gryffindor fronça les sourcils, inquiète puis soupira et murmura :

- _Somnia_...

Le petit tomba sur le corps de son ami, endormi. Une fois les deux endormis, elle se releva et rapprocha d'eux, et incanta à nouveau :

- _Accio couvertures_

Des couvertures arrivèrent du chateau et elle les déposa sur les corps ensanglantés des deux pauvres petits. Une fois fait, elle lança un autre sort :

_- Mobilio corpus_

Les deux corps flottèrent lentement à ses côtés pendant qu'elle les ramenait au chateau, tentant de ne pas courir dans sa hâte.

-"Heureusement que nous sommes encore en vacances où j'aurais eut quelques problèmes avec les élèves!" Pensa-t-elle en atteignant l'Infirmerie de Pomfrey.

- POPPY!!! Cria-t-elle en entrant, fracassant pratiquement la porte.

- MINERVA!!! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ COMPRIS QUE CET INF... Commença à hurler l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau, avant d'apercevoir les deux corps ballotés dans les airs par le sort. Oh doux Merlin!

- Prenez soin d'eux, je vous prie, je vais chercher Albus... Fit Minerva en les déposant rapidement sur des lits avant de ressortir sans un mot de la pièce alors que sa collègue s'activait autour des deux enfants.

Minerva, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, courut de toutes ses forces à travers les couloirs pour arriver plus vite à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Essouflée, elle arriva devant la gargouille et énonça le mot de passe, souriant intérieurement de son choix :

- Nestlé pour le meilleur et plus encore...

La gargouille laissa rapidement la place à l'escalier de colimaçon qu'elle monta quatre à quatre pour finalement arriver devant la porte ouverte du bureau. Dumbledore était debout près du perchoir de Fawks et regardait un petit oisillon sortir la tête des cendres au pied du perchoir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

- Il y a que j'ai retrouvé deux enfants à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et ils étaient couverts de sang et de bleus!!! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Calmez-vous, Minerva! La tempéra le directeur. Je viens avec vous, racontez moi tout...

Puis, la directrice de maison raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'ils marchaient tous deux à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, ils virent avec un léger étonnement, leur infirmière chevronnée, éprouvée par les batailles contre Voldemort, dure parfois, cette infirmière là, pâle comme un linge et des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune des deux enfants.

- Poppy? S'inquiéta Albus en se rapprochant de l'infirmière jusqu'à poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme.

- Oh Albus! Pleura celle-ci. C'est si injuste! Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à des petits enfants si jeunes!

- Quel est votre diagnostic? Demanda Albus, tentant de lui faire retrouver un semblant de professionalisme.

- Plusieurs côtes fêlées, 5 côtes cassées, une jambe démise ainsi qu'une épaule, une comotion cérébrale, des bleus sur tout le corps, beaucoup de sang perdu et... par Merlin... des signes conséquents d'un viol répété... Répondit Pomfrey d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Minerva posa sa main devant sa bouche et se retint de pleurer alors que l'étincelle dans le regard du directeur disparaissait peu à peu et que son teint pâlissait légèrement.

- Et ce n'est que pour le plus jeune des deux! Continua l'infirmière en pleurant. Le plus vieux semble souffrir également de mal-nutrition et a dut recevoir une bonne dizaine de Doloris en plus des blessures physiques... Je leur ait donner à tous deux un anti-douleur et une potion de sommeil sans-rêve...

Un plit de soucis se forma sur le front ridé du directeur.

- Il faudra surveiller le comportement du plus grand lorsqu'il sera réveillé! Il risque fort d'être devenu fou avec autant de Doloris...

- Je... j'ai failli le perdre... il... il failli mourir et je n'ai rien pu y faire! Balbutia Pomfrey avant d'éclater en sanglots, la tête dans les mains.

- Allons, Poppy! Ressaisissez-vous! Ca ira! Ils sont tous les deux sortis d'affaire à présent! Fit Dumbledore en tentant de la calmer, une main sur son épaule. Tout ira mieux maintenant!

"Du moins je l'espère" Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Laissons les se reposer... Nous reviendrons les voir quand ils seront éveillés pour leur poser des questions... Continua-t-il doucement.

- Oui Mr... Répondirent d'une même voix les deux femmes.

McGonagol sortit avec Albus de la pièce tandis que Pomfrey retournait à son bureau après un dernier regard aux deux endormis.

- Le plus vieux semble avoir à peu près 16 ans... Fit Albus en rentrant dans son bureau suivit de Minerva. Si tout va bien, il devra peut-être continuer ses cours avec nous pendant un bout de temps...

- Je le crains également Albus... Répondit la directrice de maison en s'asseyant devant le bureau directorial.

- Pourquoi le craigniez-vous? Fit le directeur de Hogwarts, l'étincelle s'étant rallumée dans ses yeux perçants.

McGonagol renifla puis répondit :

- Avec les Maraudeurs en sixième année, je crains le pire!

- Allons! Ils ne vont sûrement pas lui créer des problèmes à ce pauvre petit! Tempéra Albus. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bien parmis nous et d'ailleurs pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils s'en prendront à lui?

- Albus! Vous avez déjà oublié le petit Zacharia Aldin l'année d'avant? Il venait d'arriver en entrant directement en troisième année et pour "fêter" cela, les Maraudeurs l'ont enfermé pendant 24h dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec le Baron Sanglant!!! Vous savez bien qu'ils adorent... comment disent les muggles déjà?... hem... bizuter, oui c'est ça... Ils adorent bizuter les nouveaux élèves!

- Je donnerais des ordres pour qu'ils le laisse tranquille alors!

La sorcière le regarda suspicieuse et peu sûre que ces élèves suivent les ordres de leur directeur, mais ne pipa mot. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de l'entrée probable du jeune homme dans les classes d'Hogwarts puis Minerva se retira, prétextant des préparations pour la rentrée, quelques semaines plus tard.

Dans l'Infirmerie, le plus jeune des deux malades se réveilla lentement et à moitié assomé de sommeil, marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de se laisser glisser au sol et d'aller rejoindre le lit du plus grand pour se glisser entre ses draps, se bouinant contre le torse de celui-ci qui, instinctivement, referma ses bras autour du petit corps frêle. Tous deux se rendormirent rapidement comme si de rien n'était.

Pomfrey regarda la scène un sourcil haussé avant de sourire d'un air attendri et de relever les couvertures sur les deux enfants enlacés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapitre, out!

Lasgaly : FINI!!! Je voulais finir sur une touche un peu plus "kawai" que pour le premier chapitre.

Amédé : C'est d'un ennuie! Je déteste!

Lasgaly, tirant la langue à son reflet : Et ben je m'en fout complètement! C'est MOA qui commande!

Amédé : Pffff... même pô drôle d'abord!!! Ra...

Lasgaly, coupant net son autre : Rabas-joie, je sais... Pôve nouille!

Harry, regardant Lasgaly se crêper le chignon avec son reflet : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça! Ô.Ô;;;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reponses aux reviews :

Tout d'abord : WOW!!! Je pensais pas avoir autant de reviews rien que pour le premier chapitre!!!! Ô.Ô J'ai failli sauter de joie en voyant ça mais je me suis retenue de justesse, j'étais quand même dans un cybercafé! ê.è;;;

Alooooors _fait craquer ses doigts_ commençons... :

sirie-stefie : La voilà la suite! Je l'ai mis après des heures à méditer et à me tordre quelques neurones (le peu que j'ai) j'ai fini par y arriver! Je sais que j'ai été méchante avec Ryry et Lex-chan mais j'était pas vraiment dans mon assiette au début. J'espère que tu aimes autant la suite que le premier chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Coralie Malefoy : Contente que tu aime cette histoire! Et faut pas assassiner tout de suite les Death-Eaters! C'est à moi de le faire dans les chapitres suivants... Nyeheheheheheheh... Amédé va s'amuser tu peux me croire! Et tu vas devoir attendre la suite de l'histoire pour savoir si Lex-chan est sorcier ou muggle! Merci de m'avoir mis dans ta liste de favorites authors, ça fait plaisir! Merci aussi pour la review et j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi.

Drackyumi : Je sais que ça donne envie de pleurer, je peux pas regarder le premier chapitre sans pleurer toute seule! J'ai essayé de me tempérer un peu pour ce chapitre alors il doit être un peu moi déprimant je crois. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre nouveau te plait!

spirit.w.w : J'espère que la suite te plait mais si c'est pas le cas, fais le moi savoir pour que je corrige mes erreurs! Merci pour la review.

miline : Ton impatience m'emplit de joie parce que ça veut dire que ma fic est appréciée à sa juste vâleur! :D Comment ça je me lance des roses toute seule? ê.ê Aaaah bon?! Enfin, voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plait. Merci pour ta review.

Johanna Malefoy : J'ai mis la suite, elle a mis du temps à venir mais elle est là maintenant! (_- Encore heureux qu'elle soit là! - AMEDE TA YEULE!!! - Pfff... Rabas-joie! - Et fier de l'être! Tais-toi!)_ Bref! J'espère que tu aimes et merci encore pour ta review!

Lilyep : Pour un début c'est un début mais... j'ai pas aimé le début... T-T à cause d'Amédé et de circonstances atténuantes j'ai écris un truc qui m'a fait chialer rien qu'à l'écrit et j'ose même pas lire de peur de pleurer encore plus! Pour une réaction, je crois que ça va être une réaction qu'ils auront les pitits Maraudeurs! Mais pas dans ce chapitre dans l'autre! Nyark sadik moâ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre.

Mimie Lily Black : Moi aussi j'adore les Maraudeurs même si James et Sirius m'énervent un peu à toujours taper sur Sevy-mamour! Mais bon, on leur pardonnerais tout avec leurs belles gueules! :D J'espère que tu apprécis ce chapitre et merci encore pour ta review.

tete de noeud : J'adore ton pseudo! ;D Et pour ce petit coeur en sucre, mon bout de chou d'amour, moi aussi j'ai eut le coeur brisé quand j'ai écris le chapitre mais c'est la faute à Amédé! Ce sadique m'a fait écrire **_ça_** simplement pour me faire pleurer, déjà que j'étais pas dans mon assiette!!! Mais bon, j'ai essayé de réparer les pots cassés dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi et merci pour la review!

Dumati : J'en ai publié d'autres d'histoire, oui! Mais pas dans le même genre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que l'autre, cette fois,c 'est moi et pas Amédé qui ais écris! Il m'a déjà assez fait pleurer cet idiot! Merci pour la review.

Lady Lyanna : Salut, merci pour la review! Et je crois que la réponse à tes questions est dans ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant! Je ne pense pas avoir déjà lu la fic de Tobby mais dès que je peux je vais voir! Et je suis pas sûre que la mienne te plaira autant mais bon c'est toi qui voit! Pour ce qui est du fait que Harry se déteste vraiment, c'est la réaction que j'ai eut au décès soudain de mon père, j'ai culpabilisé à mort et il m'a fallut un moment avant que je me calme. Je voulais montrer ça dans le comportement de Harry. C'est vrai qu'Alex est très mignon, je l'adore aussi, j'ai calqué sa personnalité sur celle d'un garçon que je connais et qui est comme ça, même s'il a le même âge que moi. Et pour Voldemort, ne t'inquiètes dont pas! A un moment ou à un autre, je laisserais les commandes à Amédé pour qu'il écrive la fin de cet abruti sans cervelle! Nyark! Y va s'amuser crois-moi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que le premier.

Succubei : Succubei-chérie, comment tu vas? Je te manques pas trop? Et pour la question si je veux être ton petit copain, je suis tout à toi, ma jolie!... (-_AMEDEEEEE!!!! - Ouais c'est bon, j'te laisse écrire! Rabas-joie!)_ Euh... c'était Amédé, y voulait te parler depuis un moment déjà! Et pis au fait! Pour la review dans ton histoire, c'est qui a pas voulu mettre la suite! Le messant! Merci pour la review et si c'est dark c'est parce que ni moi ni l'autre imbécile qui me sert de seconde personnalité ne sommes d'humeur très joyeuse en ce moment... Le gamin avec Ryry? Ah ah! A moi de savoir et à toi de le découvrir! J'espère que la suite te plait...

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit! Même ceux qui lisent sans déposer de reviews, c'est gentil de lire...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh... reviews plize? Siouplééééé! Je sais que la fic commence super bien mais siouplééééé! _petit air de cocker abandonné au bord de l'autoroute pendant un cylcone, un cocker trèèès schizophrène...ê.ê_


	3. Chap 3

**Auteur :** Au début, c'était Rowling, et pis elle a publié son livre qui s'est vendu à des millions d'exemplaires. Des centaines de fans de par le monde ont trouvé plus "amusant" de créer des histoires en rapport avec leur fictions favorites! De là sont nées les fanfictions... Et maintenant, l'auteur de celle-ci, ben... euh... je crois que c'est moi! ê.è Chuis pas sûre là! Ô.Ô

**Rathings :** Ce sera R pour le premier chapitre mais c'est tout, le reste est plus zentil, PG-13 peut-être.

**Genre :** Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure une première pour moi!

**Disclaimers :** Présentement, la situation se résume à 3 mots : pas à moi...

Mais un jour! Oui! Un jour ils seront tous miens! MWAHahAHahAHahAH... kof kof... ahem...

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lire OotP malgré le temps que j'ai de libre (plus beaucoup maintenant... T.T) mais j'en connais assez dessus pour en insérer quelques pitits spoilers.

**Re note :** **YATTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! J'AI REUSSIIIIIIII!!!! **Comme qui dirait : _Veni vidi vici!!!_ J'ai eu mon Brevet Blanc.euh! Avec trente points d'avanceuh! J'ai eu mon Brevet Blanc.euh! Aaaaaaah la laaaaaaa!!!! Je suis trop contente! Et je vais pouvoir remettre mes histoires à jours sur base régulière (du moins je l'espère). _ l'auteur qui fait une danse Sioux mixtée danse du ventre autour de son portable manquant de bouziller ledit portable_

Et pour la peine : **C'EST MA TOURNEEEEEEEE!!!!** Ah merde... quelqu'un aurait une bouteille paske ma mère a condamné l'accès au living room où sont toutes mes bouteilles de Gin et de Whisky! Comment ça déjà alcoolique à 14 ans??? Vous croyez??ë.ë

**Note 3, le retour :** Lorsqu'on a commencé l'écriture de c'te fic avec Amédé, il a trouvé l'inspiration et on étaient assez mal en point pour que ça parte dans le dark complet, ne demandez pas pourquoi.

Mais j'ai repris les commande et je vais tenter de ne plus laissé Amédé écrire des trucs trop dark ou angst, ça fout les jetons de l'avoir dans la tête des fois, c'est pas possible!

**Note 4, le retour de la vengeance du fils oublié :** Comme j'adoooooooooooore l'anglais, que j'adooooooooooore tout ce qui touche à l'anglais et que j'adoooooooooooore les noms en anglais, la plupart des noms seront en anglais, sauf ceux que je ne connais pas.

**Note 5** Vu que je suis grippée comme pas possible (pendant les épreuves, c'était suuuuuper! T.T) et que je suis sous médicamentation, ne vous étonnez pas de certaines incohérences dans le texte! Encore moins avec la pleine lune qui approche! Brrrr... Amédé devrait calmer son loup, c'est flippant de vouloir hurler à la lune une fois par mois et encore plus de vouloir se gratter l'oreille avec la patte... T.T;;;!!!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Il court, depuis combien de temps, il ne le sait pas, il ne le sait plus. Pourquoi cour-t-il? Il sait qu'il court pour rattraper quelque chose... quelqu'un? Une silhouette se profile à l'horizon, de longs cheveux noirs... Harry ouvre de grands yeux puis recommence à courir. C'est lui, c'est lui qu'il cherche... C'est lui qu'il doit rattraper avant... avant que... Soudain, un voile, un voile apparait derrière la silhouette, un voile... LE voile... ses pans s'ouvrent lentement et commencent à envelopper l'animagus..._

_- NOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!! SIRIUUUUUUUUUS!!!!_

_Soudain, l'image et le lieu changent, il est dans un lieu totalement blanc, devant un homme. Cet homme est très grand et a une longue barbe immaculée et il règne une étincelle pétillante dans son regard. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Non, son aura est beaucoup trop étendue pour que ce soit lui._

_Il emet d'ailleurs un petit rire, comme s'il entendait ce que l'adolescent pense._

_- Effectivement, je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore... Fit-il d'une voix sans âge. Mon nom est Merlin... enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, Harry Potter._

_Harry est trop ébahi pour ne serait-ce que penser à bouger ou répondre voir même respirer._

_- Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as fait un voeu spécial, je me trompe? Continue Merlin, sans sembler remarquer son immobilité statuaire. Tu souhaite revoir tes parents au temps où ils étaient heureux... je pense pouvoir t'accorder cela! Et d'ailleurs, je vais te redonner une chance de sauver les tiens, enfant du Destin!_

_Puis il s'évapore comme il était apparu. De longs cris de douleur et des cris d'enfants ainsi que des images de sang et de rayons rouges et d'autres verts emplissent alors ses pensées._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant rapidement. Il passa une main sur ses joues mouillées et se rendit compte distraitement qu'il avait dû pleurer. Un léger mouvement et un soupir à ses côtés le firent sursauter et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, une petit bouille chiffonée et endormie somnolait près de lui dans les draps blancs... depuis quand est-ce que ses draps étaient aussi blancs?

Avec un autre sursaut, il regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans l'une des pièces qu'il connaissait le mieux à Hogwarts, même s'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, l'Infirmerie... Mais quand était-il arrivé ici?

Soudain, des images commencèrent à affluer à son cerveau, le petit Alex dans le parc de Privet Drive, l'arrivée des Death-Eaters, Malefoy, leurs... viols, ces rêves étranges... Les larmes recommencèrent à affluer à ses yeux et il se leva rapidement de son lit, tremblant et attrapa la première bassine qui se présentaot à lui pour vomir.

Puis, tremblant toujours autant, il se laissa tomber lentement au sol tout en essuyant lentement sa bouche, son souffle encore saccadé et hâché.

Il pouvait encore sentir leurs mains sur son corps, leurs membres enfoncés sans douceur en lui... avant d'avoir pu se retenir, il vomit de nouveau dans la bassine. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour échapper à ces souvenirs mais ils étaient là, encore plus présent, il ne pouvait oublier le regard lubrique de Malefoy alors que celui-ci le prenait sauvagement, ignorant ses cris de douleur et lui lançant encore un autre Doloris. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier les cris de douleur d'Alex à quelques pas de lui, dans un état tout aussi critique que lui.

Tentant de se reprendre quelque peu, il se relèva doucement en s'appuyant sur son lit, pour s'asseoir sur celui-ci. Qu'il aurait aimer à cet instant, prendre une douche, longue et brulante, pour se débarrasser de sa saleté... mais il savait qu'elle restera toujours, que peu importait le nombre de bains qu'il prendrait, il ne réussirait jamais à s'en débarasser. Elle était incrustée profondément dans sa peau, dans sa mémoire. A quoi bon continuer maintenant? Il était si sale! Même plus digne d'être le Survivant, même plus digne de vivre...

Soudain, des faibles cris et des pleurs silencieux le sortirent de ses réflexions. C'était Alex, le petit bambin était visiblement en proie à des cauchemars. Presque naturellement, Harry se pencha vers lui et commenca à lui caresser les cheveux et à le bercer pour le calmer un peu.

Le petit se laissa faire et finit par se rendormir, cherchant à se rapprocher de la source de chaleur qu'était son ami. Harry regarda longuement le petit garçon près de lui, continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Alex avait encore confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré le mal qui lui avait été fait à cause de lui, il continuait de chercher sa protection et sa chaleur.

Cela le fit réfléchir quelques instants, peut-être n'était-il plus digne d'être le Survivant, mais il pouvait toujours être "Mr Harry" pour le bambin, il se devait de rester fort pour ce pauvre petit. Si jeune et déjà, il avait perdu son bien le plus précieux pour un enfant, son innocence... tout ça à cause de lui et de Voldemort... Le poing de l'adolescent se crispèrent furieusement sur les draps... Il devait veiller sur lui, l'enfant serait perdu sans lui dans ce monde magique totalement inconnu.

Oui... Il resterait, il resterait pour lui et seulement pour lui... Pour que ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc ne se reproduise jamais et pour que le petit continue à sourire et à rire comme avant. Il serait fort pour lui. Et il leur ferait payer... un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent... oh oui ils allaient payer! Malefoy et tous les Death-Eaters! Leur foutu maître égalment... Ils allaient tous payer pour leurs crimes... Il les traquerait inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux ne meurt...

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, son regard vert émeraude prit soudain une teinte plus sombre et presque métallique.

Sur ces résolutions, Harry se rendormit, ramenant contre lui Alex, qui enfoui son visage dans son torse bandé que sa chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir, sans même se réveiller.

Bien des heures plus tard, ce furent des voix proches mais assez vagues qui réveillèrent non pas Harry mais Alex.

Le petit garçonnet se réveilla doucement, se sentant légèrement engourdi, baillant légèrement. Il voulut alors se frotter machinalement les yeux avec ses poings, mais ne réussit pas à bouger le bras gauche, baissant les yeux, il remarque avec surprise que son bras était serré dans un bandage blanc.

Des larmes commencèrent lentement à envahir ses yeux et sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembloter légèrement.

- Petit, tu es réveillé? Fit soudain une voix douce de l'autre côté du lit.

Sursautant largement, il se recula de la voix et se rapprocha de Harry comme pour chercher sa protection. Celui-ci, sentant le petit garçon bouger, ouvrit légèrement un oeil puis les deux en voyant Dumbledore et Pomfrey les regardant avec inquiétude. Se frabriquant rapidement un masque d'impassibilité, il n'avait pas encore oublié que Dumbledore lui avait caché bien des choses et que cela avait mener à la mort de son parrain, il ramena l'enfant contre lui, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Bonjour... Fit Dumbledore en lui faisant un sourire apaisant.

Au lieu de lui répondre verbalement, Harry hocha simplement la tête, aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage pâle et rayé de bleus pâlissant petit à petit.

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon? Demanda alors doucement Dumbledore.

Harry écarquilla largement les yeux, ébahis. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne le reconnaissait-il pas?! C'est vrai que les coups au visage l'avaient légèrement amocher mais quand même!!! Comme pour tenter de le rassurer, Alex se bouina un peu plus contre lui, tremblotant.

- Professeur! Fit-il, d'une voix rauque dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis un moment et que sa gorge s'était asséchée. C'est moi! Harry...

- J'avoue ne connaître aucun Harry... Fit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

- Harry Potter, voyons!

- Etes-vous aparenté à James Potter? Demanda Pomfrey, curieuse.

- MAIS C'EST MON PERE ENFIN!!! Eclata le jeune homme, ne supportant pas que l'on rouvre cette vieille blessure, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Snape. JE SUIS HARRY JAMES POTTER FILS DE JAMES POTTER ET LILY EVANS POTTER!!!!

- Cela m'étonnerais fort puisque ceux-ci n'ont pour l'instant que 16 ans... A moins qu'ils ne soient extrêmement précoce et qu'ils ne s'entendent mieux qu'ils ne le laissent paraître, je doute qu'ils soit vos parents! Répliqua Pomfrey d'un ton cassant, ébahie que le jeune homme ose monter d'un ton en présence du directeur.

Harry, trop ébranlé pour parler, resta bouche bée alors que Dumbledore et Pomfrey froncèrent tous deux des sourcils, semblant inquiets de son attitude.

- Mr Harry? Murmura doucement Alex, en tirant légèrement sur la chemise blanche que portait Harry. Mr Harry? C'est le père noël?

Harry, étonné du changement totale de sujet, jeta un regard amusé au petit garçon, qui fixait quant à lui, la longue barbe de Dumbledore avec admiration, loin déjà semblait être pour lui, la scène des Death-Eaters.

Il vit même les lèvres de la stricte infirmière de Hogwarts s'étirer légèrement en un sourire tendre.

- Non honey... C'est mon directeur... Répondit l'adolescent, ignorant le regard pétillant mais surpris du concerné.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur de Harry qui ressemble au père noël! Moi c'est Alex Fides 1

- Enchanté mon garçon! Répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, semblant voir et comprendre quelque chose que ni le bambin ni l'adolescent ne pouvaient saisir.

- Rhoooo! Mr Harry! Le monsieur il est super gentil avec moi! Fit Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Il s'appelle Dumbledore, c'est mon directeur, je te l'ai dit! Répondit Harry, doucement.

- Votre directeur? Pourtant je ne vous avais jamais vu ici! Fit Dumbledore, de plus en plus surpris.

Soudain, il sembla comprendre quelque chose, car ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus.

- Mr Potter? Demanda-t-il doucement. En quelle année sommes-nous?

- Mais... enfin... nous sommes en 1996!!!

- Arrêtez vos sottises! Fit alors Pomfrey en fronçant les sourcils, commençant sérieusement à craindre pour le mental du plus vieux des deux enfants. Nous sommes en 1976 et non en 1996...

Le jeune homme devint soudain extrêmement pâle. Le petit garçon dans ses bras, qui semblait avoir été oublié dans l'affaire, passa alors un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et se colla à lui, comme pour tenter de le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mr Harry? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

- Ce... ce n'est rien honey... Je.... je vais t'expliquer plus tard! Répondit Harry, légèrement secoué.

- Si vous nous racontiez vos derniers souvenirs de votre époque... Commença Dumbledore avant de s'arrêter et s'invectiver intérieurement en voyant l'adolescent palir tandis que l'enfant lui commençait à sangloter, se racrochant désespérément à son ami, ayant sans doute compris également le sens de ses propos.

Se recomposant avec peine un masque froid et impassible, Harry se rassit correctement, gardant le petit, la tête au creux de son épaule, tout contre lui.

- J'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, deux muggles, lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller me promener un peu... Entama-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, qu'il arrivait à contrôler tant bien que mal, même si au plus profond de lui, il tentait désespérément d'effacer toutes les images teintées de cris et de douleur qui lui revenaient lentement, sournoisement. J'ai rencontré Alex dans le parc et alors que j'allais le raccompagné chez lui... des... des Death-Eaters sont apparus... et... ils... ils nous ont torturés...

Alex, tout contre lui, tremblait légèrement, si bien que Harry finit par rabattre la couverture sur lui, les couvrant tous les deux, afin de réchauffer et de rassurer le tout petit.

- Sh... c'est bon, honey! Murmura-t-il avec douceur à l'enfant, oubliant pour lui, le masque froid. Le monsieur qui ressemble au père noël veut seulement nous aider! Et je te jure que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te toucher... Tu comprends?

Tout en gardant son visage envahit par les larmes, enfouit dans son cou, Alex serra légèrement la main qu'il gardait contre la poitrine du plus vieux, s'aggripant au bandage tout en hochant faiblement la tête.

- Je peux lui donner de la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve si vous voulez... Fit alors Pomfrey, désolée de voir un si petit bambin aussi apeuré.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît... Répondit platement le garçon plus âgé.

L'adulte tendit alors au garçonnet un gobelet contenant une étrange mixture fumante, mais celui-ci rentra alors un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son camarade pour échapper à l'odeur.

- Alex! Honey, écoutes... Il faut que tu dormes un peu... Murmura tendrement Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant. C'est pour ton bien, tu as besoin de dormir!

Hésitant durant quelques instants, le petit garçon finit par lâcher le cou de son aîné et prendre le gobelet d'une petite main tremblante. L'aidant un peu, Harry prit également le gobelet, enveloppant la main de l'enfant et la guida jusqu'à sa bouche. Faisant une mimique de dégoût, Alex prit tout de même la potion et la but d'une traite pour retomber avec légèreté contre le torse du jeune sorcier, complètement endormi.

Tentant de bouger le moins possible, Harry le déposa dans les couvertures et se relèva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Vous pensez pouvoir venir avec nous jusqu'au bureau de Poppy ou préférez-vous rester au lit? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore alors que l'infirmière les laissait, devant aller récupérer les mandragores adultes à la serre, prétendit-elle.

- Je vais rester dans le lit, je veux veiller sur Alex... Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton redevenu neutre.

- Bien... voulez-vous continuer ou... Commença le directeur qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait hésitant sur le sujet.

- Ca va! Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque en acceptant avec gratitude le verre d'eau que lui tend l'homme. Lorsque... lorsque les Death-Eaters nous ont...

Mais sa gorge se bloqua à nouveau et il n'arriva pas à formuler la suite, celle-ci beaucoup trop vive dans sa chair et dans son âme. Il décida de sauter ce passage, sachant que le directeur devait probablement le savoir.

- Je... j'ai réussi à tous les assomer... Continua-t-il lentement, cherchant ses mots. Mais... je... j'ai fait un voeu...

- Un voeu? Questionna doucement Dumbledore, semblant surpris. Quel sorte de voeu?

- Je... je voulais les revoir... Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix d'enfant perdu. Je voulais revoir mes parents au temps où... où ils étaient heureux.... où ils vivaient encore...

Dumbledore cligne alors des yeux, et se redressa lentement, la respiration hâchée, c'était comme un poignard envoyé en plein dans son coeur.

Ce n'était pas possible... Pas James Potter!? Pas ce jeune homme si plein de vie qu'il avait appris à connaître derrière ses airs de prétencieux hypocrites!? Combien de temps lui restait-il? A lui et à Lily Evans? Si leur fils avait 16 ans en 1996 et désirait tant les revoir, quel âge auraient-ils lorsqu'ils mourraient?

Mais il fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par la voix emplie de sanglots contenus, de l'adolescent.

- Ils... je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait mais... j'en pouvais plus! Je ne voulais plus être le Survivant... Juste Harry... Simplement Harry... Pas l'Idole qui a renversé Voldemort à à peine 1 ans, devenant orphelin... Pas l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre... Pas le Vainqueur de la Coupe de Feu... Pas le détraqué qui ose dire que Voldemort est de retour... Pas le héros de la prophécie...Juste Harry... juste moi... Continuait le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres tout en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, la tête dans les mains.

Une autre poignard en plein coeur... 5 ans... Il restait 5 ans à vivre au fils de William et Azalea Potter... Plus que 5 ans et ils mourraient, lui et sa femme...

Tentant de contrôler sa respiration devenu haletante de sanglots contenus, le jeune homme se redressa un peu, chassant du dos de la main quelques larmes qui avaient osé couler.

- Je... j'ai donc fait ce voeu... Continue l'adolescent d'une voix rauque avant de boire une autre gorgée d'eau. Mais... je... j'ai fait un rêve bizarre...

Tentant de ne pas se laisser happer par ses idées noires, Dumbledore se focalisa alors sur Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, y réussissant grandement, compte tenu de la situation.

- Quel genre de rêve? Demanda le directeur avec douceur.

- Je... j'ai rêver que j'étais dans un lieu entièrement blanc et... que... je parlais avec... c'est impossible mais... je parlais avec Merlin! Continua le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant volontairement de parler de Sirius et du Voile. Il... il me disait qu'il pouvait réaliser mon voeu et qu'il le ferait... et puis qu'il me redonnais une chance de sauver les miens...

Dumbledore fronça également les sourcils, baissant la tête et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, la pièce devenant complètement silencieuse, à peine dérangée par les légers ronflements, ressemblant plus à des ronronnements, d'Alex qui dormait toujours à poings fermés à côté de Harry.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore releva la tête, l'étincelle pétillante dans ses yeux brillant plus que jamais.

- Je pense avoir compris ce qu'il se passe! Annonça-t-il à l'adolescent qui le regarde avec surprise.

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, Dumbledore commence à expliquer :

- Lorsque tu as fais ce voeu, Merlin, car c'est bien lui que tu as rencontré, t'as fait un immense cadeau, Harry! Commenca-t-il, lentement. Le passé ne peut-être changé car il est déjà passé et fini, sauf le passé très proche, ce qui explique l'existence des retourneurs de temps. Ainsi, il ne t'as pas fait remonter le temps... Il a créé un espace temps, une dimension, ressemblant en tout point à la tienne lorsque tes parents étaient encore heureux, donc, lorsqu'ils étaient à Hogwarts... Le tien, de passé, est irréversible, mais ici, c'est encore l'avenir et tu peux encore changer beaucoup de choses!

Harry, choqué, tenta alors d'assimiler doucement ce que venait de lui révéler son directeur. Ainsi il pourrait sauver ses parents!? Et Sirius?! Et éviter que ce qu'il s'était passé dans son passé ne se passe ici aussi!?

Mais une idée sombre le bloqua alors qu'il commencait à sourire à cette nouvelle : Voldemort... Il est encore au plus haut de sa puissance à cette époque! Mais il s'était juré de le tuer, pas parce qu'il est le Survivant et que son destin était marqué sur un vieux parchemin racornis... Non! Parce qu'il devait venger Sirius, ses parents, Cedric, les Longbottom, l'innocence d'Alex et tous ces gens morts à cause de Lui!!!

Secoué, il demanda tout de même à Dumbledore :

- Mais... pourquoi cette année, précisément? Demande-t-il, confus.

- Peut-être que c'est cette année précisément que les choses ont changées dans la vie de tes parents, même s'ils étaient heureux... Répond le directeur.

Songeur, Harry se remémora, une légère douleur au coeur, une conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sirius à Grimmauld Place. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait découvert que c'est alors qu'ils étaient en 6ème année que Peter les avait trahi et avais rejoint les adeptes de Voldemort, de même, c'est cette année que Lily et James étaient enfin devenus plus proches.

Harry hocha finalement la tête et dit :

- Je crois avoir compris... Fit-il. Je vais donc pouvoir les aider... et je le ferais!

Dumbledore cacha sa surprise devant la lueur décidée qui faisait briller étrangement le regard émeraude du jeune homme.

Enchaînant sur un autre sujet, il lui demanda :

- As-tu eut les résultats de tes BUSEs? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu les as passé l'année dernière... Fit-il au jeune homme. Il me les faut pour te faire passer...

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement en l'entendant, étant complètement pris dans ses pensées, mais répondit tout de même :

- Je n'avais pas encore reçu la réponse lorsque... enfin... lorsque je suis parti... Répondit-il d'une voix faible. J'aimerais bien les connaître...

- Je pense pouvoir résoudre ce problème, jeune homme! Répond alors Albus, une lueur joyeuse dans le regard. Vous pouvez toujours repasser vos examens pendant la dernière semaine de vacance et vous pourrez ainsi entrer directement en 6ème année en même temps que vos parents... Ou bien je peux falsifier vos papiers également...

- C'est un peu court! Dit-il en critique, sachant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques semaines seulement avant la rentrée.

Mais il fini par hausse les épaules.

- Finalement, oui, je voudrais les repasser, si possible! Fit-il enfin, hochant la tête. Ca me permettra de me remettre en état côté magie, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup y penser ces derniers temps...

Dumbledore, sourit joyeusement et ajouta :

- Bien, je prendrais les précautions nécessaire pour que vous puissiez les passer pendant cette dernière semaine de vacance... Puis-je cependant vous poser une question? Demanda-t-il.

- Faites donc... Répondit Harry, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait encore le vieux sorcier.

- Il faut que j'informe mon corps enseignant de certaines informations sur vous, si vous le voulez bien, évidemment... Commence Dumbledore alors que Harry ouvre de grands yeux, sourcils froncés, ouvrant la bouche pour lui crier dessus. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils le sachent! Ils méritent de savoir pourquoi l'un de leurs élèves risque de passer beaucoup de temps entre l'Infirmerie, ses cours et le bureau directorale! Si vous êtes comme l'est votre père, cela ne m'étonnerais pas...

Le directeur stoppa net sa requête en voyant la lueur hargneuse qui c'était allumée dans le regard émeraude de son futur élève.

- _L'enfant qui naitrait lorsque mourra le moi de juillet, de parents ayant par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aura en lui le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égale. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas... L'un doit mourir par la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre dans que l'autre survivra..._2 Cela ne vous rapelle-t-il rien, professeur? Demanda l'adolescend d'un ton colérique. Vous n'aviez consenti à m'en parler que lorsque Sirius s'est... s'est sacrifié pour moi! Alors ne me parlez pas de mériter des explications car vous-même n'expliquez jamais rien!

Dumbledore resta quelques instants muet, ébranlé par cette nouvelle, sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'adolescent se montrait toujours froid et impassible avec lui.

- Je... je suis désolé, Harry... Commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Pas autant que moi! Répliqua le Survivant d'un ton venimeux. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu... vous pourrez me réveiller pour commencer les examens...

Puis il tourna le dos au directeur, se rallongea sur le lit, ramenant Alex contre lui et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme dans la respiration profonde et ronronnante du petit enfant contre lui. Dumbledore resta quelques instants, fixant pensivement le dos de son futur élève puis se releva, soupirant de lassitude, avant de retourner à son bureau où il devrait encore remplir une tonne de paperasse.

Alors qu'Albus retournait à son bureau, Harry quant à lui, restait songeur dans son lit, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil réparateur qu'il lui fallait. Finalement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se rendormit, ramenant toujours contre lui le bambin qui soupira légèrement en se sentant encerclé dans son étreinte chaude et protectrice.

Le temps passa rapidement dans le château, Harry partageait son temps entre ses épreuves de BUSEs, Alex, qui se remettait petit à petit, et un entraînement de magie et de combat, qu'il faisait seul dans une salle abandonnée, improvisée en salle d'entraînements.

Le petit garçon l'accompagnait la plupart du temps, même lors de ses épreuves, certains des professeurs étaient étonnés de voir l'élève accompagné par un tout petit garçonnet couvert de bandages, mais ne disaient mot.

Harry avait encore quelques problèmes pour marcher, boitant légèrement, mais cela ne paraissait presque pas, car autant sa prestence inconsciente, presque princière attirait le regard, autant ses défauts, tel que ce boitillement, passaient inaperçus.

Il avait légèrement changé durant ces quelques semaines, son entraînement au corps à corps, reste de ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre Sirius comme base, l'avait musclé.

Les 3 repas journaliers que Pomfrey l'obligeait à prendre, presque à la becquée, l'avaient remplumé un peu et il avait maintenant une silhouette finement musclée.

Ses cheveux avaient décidés par eux-même d'être plus longs et lui arrivaient maintenant aux aisselles, heureusement, ils s'étaient légèrement assagis et même sans paraître lisses, étaient tout de même plus domptables qu'avant. Il préférait les garder attachés en catogan mais Alex insistait toujours pour qu'il les lâche, disant qu'il ressemblait à son père ainsi.

Harry, ne pouvant se résoudre à décevoir l'enfant, se pliait donc à ses quatre volontés, alors que le directeur lui-même ne réussissait pas souvent à le faire plier pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé à son époque.

Il avait également grandi, devant maintenant bien faire un bon mètre 88, amusant au plus haut point sa mascotte personnelle lorsqu'il prenait le bambin dans ses bras pour le poser sur ses épaules.

Il restait tout de même encore fragile, mais ne le montrait à personne, si ce n'est durant le court laps de temps durant lequel il arrivait à dormir et où il revivait sans cesse la scène. Il prenait pourtant sur lui et tentait d'occulter tout cela de son esprit.

Mme Pomfrey, le voyant faire tomber et briser pour la enième fois ses lunettes d'un air désolé, sous l'étreinte d'ours d'un certain petit garçon, avait fini par lui mettre un sort de correction et il pouvait maintenant voir sans ses lunettes. Ses traits n'étant maintenant plus gâchés par ses lunettes, ils se dévoilaient à présent fins et racés, mais également glaciaux et impassible, la seule personne réussissant à lui faire changer d'expression étant le petit garçon qu'il protégeait.

La chose qui l'avait le plus étonné, fut le jour où ils eurent le droit de sortir de l'Infirmerie pour la première fois. Il avait alors dit à Alex la vérité, qu'il était sorcier et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète s'il voyait les tableaux bouger et des fantômes traverser les murs. Mais à sa grande surprise, le petit garçon avait alors répondu :

- Mais Mr Harry! C'est normal! C'est magique! Avait-il répondu avec la simplicité de son enfance.

Ne trouvant rien à y redire, Harry l'avait simplement conduit dehors, jusqu'au parc où ils avaient joué un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une Pomfrey hurlant pratiquement, ne vienne et ne les ramène presque par la peau du cou, à l'intérieur.

Les journées qui suivirent se firent de plus en plus lentes et longues, comme à chaque fois que l'on attend impatiemment quelque chose, le temps semble alors ralentir plus que de raison.

A son plus grand étonnement, il réussit à peu près toutes ses épreuves, même les Potions, réussissant à avoir un simple A pour Acceptable. Pour les autres matières, il avait eut un Optimal pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un O également pour la Métamorphose et pour les Enchantements, un A pour l'Astronomie, un Médiocre pour la Divination, un O pour la Botanique et pour les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et s'en sortait avec une mention Très bien pour l'ensemble, ce qui l'avait étonné au plus haut point, lui-même ne se trouvant pas si bon élève au contraire d'Hermione.

Malgré les heures passées à faire ses épreuves, il n'avait toujours pas retenu les noms de ses professeurs, les seuls qu'il connaissait, étaient McGonagol pour la Métamorphose, Flidwick pour les Enchantements et Chourave pour la Botanique, tous trois étaient d'ailleurs vraiment rajeunis, même si cela n'enlevait pas son côté stricte à son ancienne maîtresse de Maison. Il n'avait pas tenté de connaître un peu plus les autres, préférant rester à l'Infirmerie avec Alex que de devoir assister aux repas et rester papoter avec eux à la fin.

Alex, qui l'avait écouté énoncé ses scores à l'Infirmerie, avait supposé que c'était bien, malgré le regard attéré du Survivant et lui avait sauté au cou pour fêter ça, obtenant en récompense, une chose rare pour les personnes de cette époque, un rire joyeux chaud et grave.

--------------------- (super-méga-giga-grande élipse temportelle! Ouaaaaaah!!!! ... TT.TT) ----------------------

A présent, Harry était debout nerveusement dans l'ombre d'une colonne, attendant que la salle se remplisse, fixant avec émotion chaque élève qui entrait, désirant plus que tout voir enfin arriver une certaine jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts et un jeune homme brun aux cheveux indomptables accompagné de ses 3 meilleurs amis.

Il avait revêtu une robe noir, faisant ressortir son teint légèrement pâle et ses perçants yeux émeraudes, le seul signe de son ancienne agression restant un bandage autour de son bras droit.

Il attendait impatiement que les premiers 6èmes années arrivent et sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit entrer. C'était elle, sa mère... Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude si intense et légèrement en amande, posés sur une jeune fille blond aux yeux noisettes, avec qui elle papotait gaiement. Son teint de pêche ressortait d'autant plus dans les strictes robes noirs de l'école.

Peu après, un groupe d'adolescents à l'air joyeux entra en faisant le plus de tapage possible. Harry se sentit défaillir en les voyant s'asseoir à la table des Gryffindors.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas remarquer l'adolescent bruns aux cheveux indomptables et aux lunettes rondes si semblables aux siennes, quelques différences restaient tout de même entre eux deux, James étant tout de même légèrement plus grand et moins mince que Harry bien que restant bien fait et finement musclé.

Comment ne pouvait-il non plus remarquer ce jeune homme fringuant et musclé, aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus ciel rieurs... Sirius... accompagné par un autre aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux couleur ambre, rieur également quoique semblant plus fatigués... Remus...

Ses yeux s'étrécirent pourtant en voyant le quatrième compagnon, petit, enrobé, la mine joyeuse quoique légèrement craintive, ses petits yeux noirs qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il rêvait d'arracher... Peter... les poings du Survivant se serrèrent légèrement mais il tenta de retrouver son calme, se rappelant en lui-même que le rat n'avait pas encore trahit ses amis les plus chers.

Pour se changer les idées, il regarda rapidement les 3 autres tables, ça et là, il voyait des traits semblables à ceux de certains de ses amis, un garçon ressemblant à Luna, une jeune fille aux faux airs de Pavarti et Padma... Il arriva à la table des Slytherins et ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de rage en voyant Malefoy père, assis avec toute sa nonchalance innée, au milieu des septièmes années, entourés comme son fils plus tard avec leurs fils, de Crabbe et Goyle Seniors.

Loin d'eux, en bout de table en fait, seul et sombre, Severus Snape version 16 ans, regardait la salle se remplir avec un regard froid.

Alors que tous s'installaient tranquillement à leurs tables, Harry resta dans l'ombre, la présence rassurante du petit garçon à ses côtés n'était plus là, puisque celui-ci était assis, confus et légèrement perdu à la table des professeurs, près de Dumbledore qui était sensé veiller sur lui. Beaucoup d'élèves jetaient d'ailleurs des regards étonnés et curieux vers le petit garçon qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce collège.

Harry pouvait presque sentir que le petit garçon n'attendait qu'une chose, le voir et pouvoir venir se réfugier contre lui. S'en était poignant, sa confiance et son affection pour le Survivant malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécus et cela un peu par la faute de Harry, du moins selon celui-ci.

Tous deux se complétaient totalement, l'un glacial et impassible face à tout le monde et l'autre joyeux et gai la plupart du temps, même s'il restait fragile. L'un très protecteur envers le plus petit et celui-ci le rendant bien, lui offrant toute son affection.

Bientôt, les premières années entrèrent, s'extasiant du Plafond Enchanté de la Grande Salle, sous les regards des plus vieux qui s'étaient tus pour voir la Repartition.

McGonagol posa le Sorting Hat, toujours aussi rapiécé et défraichi, à la vue de tous sur son tabouret tandis que les plus jeunes attendaient impatients et craintifs quant à l'épreuve qu'ils allaient passer.

La bouche du Sorting Hat s'ouvrit dans un bruit de déchirure et il énonça d'une voix criarde :

_Vous jeunes gens qui entrez dans ce chateau,_

_Sachez que mon rôle n'est pas du gateau!_

_Pour vous tous, des maisons je dois choisir,_

_Mais attendez-vous au pire!_

_Ces maisons sont au nombre de quatre_

_Ceux des quatres fondateurs que j'idolâtre_

_Chez Ravenclaw vous irez_

_Si pour passer votre vie dans les bouquins vous êtes né!_

_Car ils y sont tous mordus!_

_AHOUUUUUUU!!!!! _(c'est sensé être un cri de loup là! T.T)

_Chez Hufflepuff vous pourriez aller_

_Si par dessus tout, vos amis vous protégez_

_Car la confiance et l'amitié y sont maîtresses_

_Maîtresse, Ô ma maîtreeeesse! Ne touches pas à Maîtresse!!!_

_Chez Slytherins vous vous risquerez_

_Si votre esprit de partout est tordu_

_Car eux aussi sont mordus, mais par le venin du serpent!_

_Que des malins et des roublards,_

_De vils serpents y resteront..._

_Hé hé hé!!! _(insérez le bruit de la sonnette d'un serpent)

_Par contre, chez Gryffindor vous irez_

_Si le courage est votre vertu_

_Car les meilleurs y sont toujours_

_Oui les Gryffindors sont les meilleurs_

_Les lions surpassent tout_

_Plus particulièrement les vils serpents!!!_ 3

Tous les premières années fixaient le Sorting Hat avec un regard de merlan frit tout comme beaucoup d'élèves tandis qu'à la table des Gryffindors, la plupart étaient écroulés de rire, ceci incluant les Maraudeurs.

Harry, tout contre sa colonne, regardait la scène avec un léger sourire, surtout du au fait qu'Alex, depuis la table, riait à gorge déployée de la blague.

"Pour bien commencer l'année, rien de mieux qu'une blague des Maraudeurs!" Se dit-il amusé.

- POTTER ET BLACK!!!! VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFINDOR ET UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE AVEC ASINUS 4!!!! Hurla presque McGonagol, rouge de colère, tout en s'approchant de la table rouge et or, d'un pas furieux.

Asinus était le concierge de cette époque, d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry malgré le peu de conversation qu'il avait eut avec les autres occupants du chateau ces dernières semaines.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous, Mme! Répondirent d'une parfaite synchronisation les deux jeunes, un air d'angelots tombés du ciel, plaqué sur leurs traits, une auréole aurait pu apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes que s'en aurait presque été normal.

Devant le manque de preuves contre les deux jeunes gens, McGonagol les fusilla du regard et retourna près de l'item magique pour commencer la Répartition.

- Bien... Lorsque j'appelerais votre nom, avancez-vous jusqu'au tabouret, asseyez-vous et posez le Sorting Hat sur votre tête.

Puis elle commença la Répartition, chaque élève répartit reçevant un tonnerre d'applaudissement de sa nouvelle maison et des autres, Slytherins mis à part.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut enfin réparti, au lieu de ranger comme d'habitude le Sorting Hat, elle attendit quelques instants, regardant le directeur du coin de l'oeil.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis rétablit le silence dans la salle devenue bourdonnante.

- Mes enfants! Je dois vous informer que nous aurons un nouvel élève cette année! Il nous vient pour ainsi dire, de très très loin donc j'espère que vous lui ferez tous bon accueil! Se disant, il fixa James puis Lily qui étaient assis à une bonne vingtaine de place l'un de l'autre.

La professeur de Métamorphose se râcla la gorge puis regarda une nouvelle fois la liste et annonça d'une voix forte :

- Potter Harry!!!

Le silence de mort qui suivit sa déclaration fut à peine estompé par les pas légers et presque inaudibles du jeune homme, qui se rapprochait du tabouret d'une démarche montrant son assurance et où, si l'on cherchait bien, on pouvait dénoter un léger boitillement encore présent.

Seul le bandage à son bras droit montrait encore qu'il n'était pas aussi en forme qu'il le laissait paraître, son expression étant redevenu celle qu'il avait le plus souvent lorsqu'il était en publique dans ce monde, impassible et presque glaciale.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de cela, il s'assit avec grâce sur le tabouret et enfoui sa tête dans le large col du Sorting Hat.

"_Oh! Voilà qui est intéressant! Un Potter! Et pas des moindres! Le Survivant!"_ Commença à lui sussurer la voix de l'item au creux de l'oreille. "_Ne sois pas surpris! L'esprit du Sorting Hat est immatériel et ne fait qu'un avec celui de toutes les époques et de tous les Sorting Hats dans le temps et l'espace!...Hm... tu as bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, jeune Potter! Tu es plus sombre... plus renfermé... dures ont été les épreuves par lesquels tu es passé!.. et encore plus décidé qu'avant on dirait! Tu veux toujours faire tes preuves... Mais tu es également érudit! Tu veux apprendre et apprendre encore! Ravenclaw pourrait satisfaire ta soif de savoir... Mais ton courage reste intact voir même s'est accru... Gryffindor t'accueillerais à bras ouverts... Mais Slytherin également... Hm... choisir ta futur maison n'est pas mince affaire, Harry Potter!... Ha! Je sais... Tu iras à..."_

- SLYTHERIN!!!

Ce simple mot résonna comme un coup de feu dans l'esprit de Harry. Non! Il ne pouvait pas aller dans cette maison qu'il avait tant haït! Pas maitenant! Pas ici!

Ne laissant rien paraître de sa confusion et de sa colère, Harry se releva lentement, reposant l'item magique sur son tabouret, toujours aussi impassible.

Personne dans la salle ne disait mot, c'était sûrement la première fois dans l'histoire de Hogwarts, qu'un Potter était envoyé à Slytherin.

Alors qu'il se décidait à rejoindre sa nouvelle maison, Harry se sentit prendre dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante au niveau de la taille. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra un océan bleu vert chaleureux et inquiet.

Laissant un léger sourire venir embellir ses traits fins, l'adolescent pris le plus petit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir à la table vert et argent, loin de ses nouveaux camarades qui le fixaient tous d'un air suspicieux et méchant.

- Bien... Fit finalement Dumbledore d'un ton égal. Je dois aussi vous informer que le jeune Alex Fides suivra les cours avec Mr Potter, celui-ci étant son tuteur légal donc j'espererais que vous soyez gentils avec lui! Sur ce... Bonne appétit!

Et les plats apparurent devant tous les élèves, sortant enfin de leur immobilité statuaire, ceux-ci commencèrent à parler en même temps, le bourdonnement amplifiant de minutes en minutes dans la salle.

Qui était ce nouveau Potter? Comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit envoyé à Slytherin? Pourquoi gardait-il un bambin aussi jeune avec lui?

Le sujet de toutes ces conversations mangeait comme si de rien n'était, servant Alex et l'aidant à manger, le gamin assis sur ses genoux.

A la table des lions, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux indomptables fixait avec méfiance le dos du nouvel élève.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Troisième chapitre, au rapport!**

Lasgaly : OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!

Amédé, se réveillant brusquement de sa sieste post-Brevetesque : Huh?

Lasgaly, continuant, sans remarquer que son second elle-même est réveillée : OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

Amédé, désabusé : Quoi encore?

Lasgaly, de grosses larmes sur les joues : J'ai écrit un chapitre qu'est complètement nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllleuh!!!!

Amédé, relisant le chapitre : Euh... oui un peu... et pis pourquoi tu as fait une élipse? Et c'est quoi cette avance rapide où tu résume plusieurs semaines en quelques lignes? C'est pas ton style d'habitude!

Lasgaly, se mouchant bruyament : Ben... de 1, je suis malade et sous médicaments, si tu l'oublies. De 2, j'ai passé le Brevet Blanc de Maths hier et c'était pas la joie. De 3, j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps devant la TV et j'ai totalement perdu la fin de chapitre que j'ai en tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chtites notes bébètes** :

1 Lasgalenya, répertoire de latin à la main : Fides,ei,f : la confiance, l'appui... j'ai pris le premier mot qui passait et je trouve que ça va bien avec la totale confiance qu'Alex a envers Harry... non?

2 Lasgalenya : Euh... je sais pas si c'est la bonne prophécie mais en tout cas je pense que c'est la bonne dans l'ensemble! hé hé hé... hum... hn... T.T;;; Ai besoin de sommeil moa!

3 Lasgalenya, relisant le poème : Euh... c'était sensé être en rimes... Ca l'est au début, mais... j'ai pété un cable et j'ai écrit toutes les conneries qui me passaient par la tête! _regardant autour d'elle l'air de rien_ Quelqu'un aurait un somnifère là? Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir!

4 Lasgalenya, répertoire de latin le retour : Asinus, i, m : l'âne... MDRRRR!!! J'adore le nom du concierge à cette époque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout d'abord : **JE VOUS ADORE!!! **Que vous lisiez sans reviewer ou en reviewant, je vous **_adore_**!!! Et j'adore quand vous me dites ce que vous pensez de mon histoire!

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mon Brevet Blanc, ça ma beaucoup fait plaisir parce que je stressais vraiment à moooort (même Amédé c'était mis à m'aider dans mes révisions, pour vous dire!) et pis maintenant que ma mère n'est plus fâchée contre moi, je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine!!!**

**_MAIS_, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué!**

Ensuite, je n'aurais jamais cru que je recevrais autant de reviews! J'en suis tombée de mon fauteuil! Et je ne vais plus tourner autour du pot longtemps, voici les tant attendues, **REPONSES AUX REVIEWWWS!!!! :**

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**Coralie Malefoy : **Salut Cora-chan (je donne des surnoms à tout le monde, t'inquiète pas)! Alors le bizutage n'est pas pour tout de suite mais un truc est sûr, je réserve une petite surprise aux Maraudeurs! Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts! Nyeheheheheheh... Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les deux autres...

**Johanna Malefoy : **Kikoo Jo-kun (t'occupes pas des surnoms débiles, j'en donne à tout le monde) ! Alors pour la confrontation Maraudeurs/Ryry, ça attendra le prochain chapitre, j'ai pas encore l'inspiration qu'il faut, si ça avait été dans ce chapitre, j'aurais réussi à les faire se battre contre Ryry surtout avec l'autre abruti d'Amédé qui me souffle ce genre d'idée à longueur de temps!... t'imagines! Je préfère donc attendre un peu avant la confrontation... Mais j'ai déjà mis une blague made in Siry et Jamesie! lol.

J'aime bien quand on me dit qu'on adore la fic! C'est gentil! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les deux autres et merci pour ta review.

**tete de noeud : **Hello tdn (je peux t'appeler comme ça? C'est plus court! ê.ê;;;)! T'inquiètes, il la reçu sa claque cet abruti d'Amédé! _regard chargé de menace de mort contre son reflet qui a les traits d'Amédé ( - Ouais c'est ça! Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu t'énèrve?? - Je te savais légèrement maso mais à ce point! - Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir à quel point? hm? - AMEDEEEEEE!!!!!)_

Et d'ailleurs je crois que je vais le priver de yaoi pour le mois puisqu'il le prend comme ça! (_- NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!! PAS MON YAOIIIIIII!!!!! - Hé hé hé! Siiiiiii!!!!)_ Nyark... Il va comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se faire du mal à ce petit amour, ça y est c'est fait... chuis amoreuse de cet angelot! ALEEEEX JE T'AAAIIIMEUH!!!! (_- Madame? Pourquoi tu cris mon nom? - Parce que je t'adore mon petit! - Moi aussi madame mais quand tu cris tu me fais peur... - T-T Ah... ok j'arrête alors...)_

Hem... donc... j'en étais où? Ah oui... pour les séquelles, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, avec Harry qui veille sur lui, il va être bien protéger notre petit chouchou! Surtout après la promesse que c'est fait Harry! Enfin..merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu!

**moi :** Moi? Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans les reviews moi puisque c'est moi qui écrit??? hu... mal à la tête! T-T... Et en plus je veux la suite! Ô.Ô Est-ce qu'en plus d'être schizophrène, je deviendrais somnambule et amnésique chronique??? ê.è Houla... Bon... trève de sérieux... heu... de plaisanterie! Alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait autant que le reste et merci pour ma review... euh... **_ta _**review... J'me perd moi!!! Enfin merci pour la review quoi!

**sarima san :** Salut Sari-chan (les surnoms débiles c'est mon rayon donc ne t'inquiète pas)! Alors... pour une vengeance, on peut dire qu'il aura une vengeance! Nyehehehehe... mais pas tout de suite! Non! Il faut mettre un peu de suspens! Oh les pôves Death-Eaters! Ils vont souffrir! Mwahahahahahaha... kof kof... hem... ouais...

Merci aussi pour le mot d'encouragement aussi, c'est très gentil et ça fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, en tout cas, maintenant, je suis à peu près en état d'écrire et je compte en profiter!!!

Donc merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te plait autant que le début.

**Lady Lyanna :** Hello Lady! Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des réponses longues ben ça dépend des reviews! Si j'ai beaucoup à y redire ou non. Mais moi aussi j'adore les longues reviews alors continue ! Je suis heureuse que ton père s'en soit sortie et en effet je pense que tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là et pendant les mois qui ont suivis. J'ai lu la fic de Tobby ça y est et tu as raison! Elle est magnifique et très dark! Je pense m'en inspirer un tout petit peu par certains côtés mais pour d'autres je vais tenter d'inover un peu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu à moi non, mais bon, chuis une éternelle insatisfaite et légèrement perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agit d'une histoire alors t'étonne pas si dans quelques temps je change quelques passages de l'histoire! ê.ê;;;

M'enfin bon! J'en ai assez dit je pense alors merci encore pour ta review.

**serial killer :** Oh joie! Oh bonheur! J'ai même une review d'un serial killer! C'est que ma fic est appréciée!!!! Merci pour ta review serial et j'espère que la suite te plait autant que le reste.

**Louve :** Kikoo mon petit loulou (pffff... moi et mes surnoms débiles! T-T)!!! Alors pour les retrouvailles du père et du fils, je vais faire un truc et un machin... à moi de savoir et à toi de découvrir! Ma fic n'est pas si originale que ça je pense mais bon, ça fait plaisir à lire! Et je ne pense pas donner à notre Ryry nationale une nouvelle identité! Il est déjà assez mal dans sa peau le pauvre alors on va lui coller une autre... quoique... non je veux pas! Je pense aussi que ce sera chou avec un Jamesie s'occupant comme un père d'un Ryry qui a le même âge que lui même si c'est pas encore pour tout de suite! Et tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout! J'adoooore les longues reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et merci encore pour ta review!

**4rine :** Voilà la suite pour vour Mademoiselle et est-ce que je vous sers autre chose? Si oui, nous pouvons vous proposer un chapitre 4 en entrée mais il sera légèrement retardé par la création d'une toute nouvelle sauce d'Humour. Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait.

**Lilyep :** Hello! Mon air de cocker schizo a toujours été ma meilleure arme! héhéhé! Ne bave pas trop sur Sirius! C'est chasse-gardé! Je vais le casé, désolée! Mais si tu veux, je peux le caser avec quelqu'un portant ton prénom! J'ai pas encore décidé donc si tu veux! C'est toi! Envoie moi un mail avec ton prénom si tu veux que ce soit le tien qui soit retenu! ;)

Merci pour le mot d'encouragement, ça fait trop plaisir! Et pis t'avais raison, je stressais pour un rien!

Merci pour les deux reviews et j'espère que la suite te plait autant que le début.

**Succubei :** Kikoo Succub-chan (moi et les surnoms on s'aiment! :))! Alors, je vais faire vite parce qu'Amédé commence à s'impatienter et il veut te parler! Déjà, j'aime bien Lenya, c'est joli comme surnom merci! Et puis merci pour ta review et soit gentille avec Snapinounet d'amour et Dracinou-chou, laisse donc ce plaisir à Amédé!! (_- LASGALYYYY!!!! - Euh... gomen Sev' et Dray! ê.ê;;;)_ Euh... et puis le bizutage faut attendre le chapitre suivant mais les Maraudeurs vont avoir une petite surprise! Nyehehehe... De plus je ne pense pas que tu puisse rentrer dans le Makai pour nous trouver, c'est vaste comme monde! Et les yohkos c'est pas ce qui manque quoique... et pis de toute façon! Je dirais à mon cousin Kurama te de sortir de là! Et plus si affinité! Même si je pense que ta préférence va vers un certain loup-garou vampire blond! ;)...Enfin j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Maintenant je vais te laisser avec ton mec parce qu'il commence sérieusement à me courir!

_l'auteur change de forme et prend la forme d'Amédé_ Salut ma belle! Ca va ? On s'ennuie pas trop sans moi? _grand sourire séducteur_ Et ne te mets pas dans tous tes états lorsque je te dis oui pour sortir ensemble de toute façon, nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer! _grand sourire carnassier_ Oh que oui! Nous formerons un si beau couple n'est-ce pas! Sadique mais pas trop, juste comme il faut... Pervers quand il le faut, tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux quoi! Alors comme ça on ronronne comme un petit chat, hm?? _sourire séducteur_ Maitenant c'est pour moi que tu ronronneras ma belle! Et si tu héberge Sev' et Dray, c'est parfait! Ces mecs sont trop beaux pour leur bien! Faudra écrire des fics sur eux! Oh mais c'est vrai que tu le fais déjà... Nyeheheheheh... Pour la punition c'est déjà tout trouver... Fais un slash Snape/Dobby et Malefoy/Hagrid tu vas voir ça va te les calmer! Nyark...On était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre!... _relit ce qu'il a écrit_ erk... je tourne en guimauve géante là... mais bon, ça doit être la mauvaise influence de Lenya! Aller a bientôt ma puce! _fait un clin d'oeil et envoie un baiser à Succubei_

**Lalouve :** Oh! Encore une louve! J'adore les loups! (_- AMEDE TA YEULE C'EST MOI L'AUTEUR!!!! -Rhoooo ! T'es pas drole!)_ Hem... oui bon c'est vrai qu'on adore les loups! Pour ce qui est du titre, je cherche! je cherche! Moi non plus je l'aime pas mais je voie pas d'autre! M'enfin... Si tu en trouve un de bien, dis le moi!

Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance surement plus que frappante du père et du fils, j'ai trouvé une parade mais pas pour tout de suite! Le petit? Ce petit amour à croquer? Disons qu'au départ en fait, ils ne se connaissent pas mais vu que Harry passe le plus claire de son temps dans le parc et que le petit aussi, ils se sont déjà croisés et vu auparavant...

**archidruide :** Hello, archi! A y est! J'ai mis la suite! Et pis j'ai eu mon Brevet Blanc aussi! I know! I know! I'm the best of the best! :D

Je me suis biiieeeenn reposée (autant qu'on peut l'être en étant malade et sous la couette mais bon...) et maintenant, je suis encore plus pire qu'avant!!! (_-ça ce dit pas, "plus pire" -Lache-moi la grappe Amédé! -Ok, c'était pour toi hein!... -Pfff...)_ Bref! Je n'ai pas autant de problèmes que toi en anglais, moi c'est plutôt en maths! (mon dernier prof à jurer ma mort, j'en suis sure!).

Enfin, j'espère que ça te plait et merci encore pour les deux reviews!

**Jo Lupin :** Salut Moony! Merci pour ta review! Ca fait trop plaisir qu'on aime ma fic! Vraiment! En fait je crois l'avoir dit assez souvent! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que les deux autres! En plus c'est dans celui-là qu'à peu près tout s'explique alors voilà! Et encore merci pour la review!

**Mimie Lily Black :** Kikoo Mimie! Arrête de me parler de talent! Je vais finir par rougir! Et moi-même je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait autant lue, elle dépasse en 2 chapitres, le nombre de reviews d'une autre de mes histoires qui en a 3... Mais bon, c'est vrai que l'autre est pas sur le même thème... Bref! Je digresse! Donc, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre où j'ai essayé d'expliquer à peu près le pourquoi du comment. Et merci pour ta review! J'ai du mettre une bonne heure avant d'arrêter de sourire comme une malade après l'avoir lu!

**onarluca :** Hello, Ô grande déesse de la chasse! Je sais que tout le monde est impatient de voir la suite voyons! _sourire hyper-hypocrite_ C'est normal ! Puisque je suis géniale!! lol! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre de plait! Et d'ailleurs, en passant, j'adoooooore tes fics!

**Tobby :** KYAAAAAHHHH!!!! TOBBYYYYYY!!!! Je peux avoir un autographe?!!! Bon trève de sérieux... euh... de plaisanterie...T.T;;; ... bon... Reprenons depuis le début, parce que c'est mal parti!... alors... merci pour ta review, j'apprécie toujours autant les avis extérieurs, bon comme mauvais, du moment que c'est constructif et que ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Je sais que le viol de mon angelot dès le premier chapitre, c'est très dur et je m'en excuse, mais comme tu dis, c'est voulu. Ainsi, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait!

**ayane75 :** Kikoo yaya' (les surnoms et moi! T.T;;)! Merci pour les encouragements, ça me fait chaud au coeur et je pense que ça m'a un peu aidé! Je suis dans le même cas que toi pour les fanfics! Si j'ai pas mon comptant, je suis naze ou beaucoup trop hyperactive pendant toute la journée! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait autant que les deux autres!

**Eclair Ail :** Chalut Ecly (lol! je devrais peut-être arrêter avec les surnoms débiles, moa!)... bof... je crois que je préfère dire Ella! Pour ce qui est des reviews, sache d'abord que j'en ai trois fois plus pour les deux chapitres de cette histoire que pour les trois d'une autre, mais bon, c'est pas le même thème alors je pense que c'est normal! Et puis ça fait vachement plaisir d'avoir ce genre de reviews alors n'hésite pas à refaire pareille! lol!

Pour ce qui est du Brevet Blanc, c'est simplement parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes calendriers scolaires, chez moi, je commence les cours en fin février et je termine en décembre (avec bien sûr des vacances de temps en temps! encore heureux!), c'est pour ça que j'ai déjà le Brevet Blanc alors que vous vous venez de rentrer depuis peu!

Enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plait aussi!

**Misspotter95 :** Hello miss! T'inquiètes, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les deux autres chapitres.

**Drackyumi :** Salut, Drack! Pour comment ça se passera à Hogwarts, ben... c'est dans le chapitre suivant! Et pous Alex, comme qui dirait : C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de trouver! mais je vais pas maintenir le suspens bien longtemps, je pense le dire au chapitre 4 ou 5. Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait!

**Lyly** Kikoo Lyl's! Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plait autant que les autres chapitres! Merci pour ta review!

**lice-chan** Kikoo! Et arrête les compliments, je vais finir par rougir! En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir et puis, cette histoire n'est pas si belle que ça, chuis qu'une débutante en fanfics! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favorites! Et puis c'est pas toujours les plus jeunes qui pondent les meilleurs idées! Je suis sûre qu'une fois lancée, tu pourras nous faire tout un roman à succès qui sera reviewer de par le monde! lol! :)

M'enfin, merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaît autant que le début!

**gaelle gryffondor : **Désolée pour les détails, et voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plait...

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit! Même ceux qui lisent sans déposer de reviews, c'est gentil de lire... Je sais que je me répète mais bon...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, vous pouvez donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur la fic en elle-même d'une façon déconcertante dans sa facilitée! Vous voyez le pitit bouton bleu ou mauve (je vois pas bien les couleurs! T.T) avec marqué "GO" dessus? Ben vous cliquer et... MIRACLE!!! Vous pouvez déposer une review!!!! Ah la laaaaa!! C'est t'y pô bô la technologie!!!! _grand sourire niais_


	4. Chap 4

**Auteur :** _::Lenya se regarde dans le miroir::_ Euh... ben... c'est une petite brune métisse aux oreilles pointues et à l'air franchement barge avec un sourire plein de crocs... Eh! Mais c'est moi! _::rire bête::_

**Disclaimers :** Herry Praott... ah non! En fait c'est Harry Potter et il appartient à J.K.R. paske Herry lui l'est à Tobby!

**Genre :** Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure mais chuis pas d'humeur à être messante avec Ryry et Al' alors ça va être beaucoup plus joyeux pour ce chapitre!

**Ratings :** Pffff... qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! ... euh... PG-13 je crois!

**Note :** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Je suis impardonnable! Messante Lenya! Messaaaaaaannnnnnteuhhhh!!!_::se tape la tête contre le bureau pendant 10mn, puis se relève en titubant un peu::_ Ouuuuhhh... Ca tourneuh! Déliiiiiire!!! XD

**Note 2 :** Alors, j'ai reçu un bon nombre de reviews me reprochant d'avoir mis le pôve 'tit Ryry chez les messants vilains Slytherins. Je vais donc tenter de vous expliquassier mon point de vute... euh vue.

Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles j'ai mis notre héros nationalissime binoclarissime Potterissime euh... ouais bon, Harry chez les verts et argents :

1. Pour qu'il se fasse trucider tout de suite dès son arrivée et que Voldemort gagne la guerre... MWAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAH!!!_ ::évite les avadas de ses lecteurs::_ mais nooonnn!!! je rigooole!!! Hé hé hé..._ ::sueurs froides et sourire jaune::_

2. Non en fait, la première raison, c'est que Harry a dû voir mourir la personne qu'il aimait vraiment le plus en tant que figure paternelle, puis a dû subir... hem... ce qu'il a subi avec ce Malfouine _::regard de la mort qui tue dans son cerveau à Améedé qui lui fait un sourire hypocrite puissance 100::_ et en plus, il se sent responsable de ma mascotte préférée, c'est-à-dire notre pitit n'Alex. Rien que pour venger Alex, il est prêt à tout, et il est ambitieux puisqu'il veut devenir plus puissant et plus intelligent pour battre la fausse blonde et la Face de Serpent en chef, mais il est aussi rusé, mais cela sera prouvé dans un chapitre, je sais plus lequel. Ambition et ruse sont des qualité tout à fait "Slytherinesque" je dirais. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est sombre, renfermé, mystérieux, etc...

3. La deuxième raison est, comme me l'a fait remarqué une revieweuse, que je veux rapprocher un peu notre pitit Ryry du ténébreux Sevi-chou! Mais peut-être pas un slash! Je sais pas... Faudra voir...

4. La troisième raison ('tention tenez-vous bien, je vais parler de façon sérieuse!_ -une première!_ -'MEDYYY!!!), c'est que je voulais montrer que le monde n'est pas manichéen, qu'il n'est pas tout blanc d'un côté et tout noir de l'autre, qu'on peut-être très "pur" et très "blanc" je dirais, et pourtant avec quelques côtés plus sombres, style Sevi, pisk'il est quand même un sorcier sombre mais pas un sorcier noir... la différence est compréhensible ou je m'enfonce? T-T;;; Si je m'enfonce allez voir les fics "Aurum" et "Le miroir du peut-être" pour comprendre...

5. La quatrième raison est..._ ::Lenya qui prend son souffle::_ C'EST MON HISTOIREUH D'ABOOOOORD.EUHHH!!! NAAAAAAA!!!!_ ::tire la langue::_

Amédé, levant les yeux au ciel : Pfff... mais quelle gamine! T.T;;;

**Note 3 :** Les paroles en _italique_ sont des sorts ou des titres de livres ou des petites mots..._ ::relit bien la fic::_ pfff... un peu de tout en fait! T.T;;;. Celles en _::italique entre deux fois deux points::_ sont en Parseltongue. Celles en** _gras italique_** c'est plutôt la langue des phoenixs.

**Note 4 : NOOOEL NOEELLEUH!! BIEN.VENUE A TOA NOEEELLLEUH!!! PAIIIXXX SUR LA TEEERRE EN CE MOOOONNNDEUH!!! **( Lenya en train d'essayer de chanter "Noël" de Tapu Arii, chanteur fétiche de sa môman) _::soupir::_ Ah! Les fêtes de Noël! Une occasion à partager en famille et avec ses amis!... et pour d'autres (comme moi) des occasions de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle on est agoraphobe et qu'on sort jamais de sa chambre... la famille... ou comment qu'on se retrouve enfoui sous des tonnes d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins, de cousines, de neveux, de nièces, de beaux frères, de belles soeurs, de cousins issus du germains, de grands oncles, de grands père, de grandes tantes, etc... pour le repas de Noël! _::soupir a en faire pencher la Tour de Pise dans l'autre sens::_ M'enfin, j'espère que vous vous passez de bonnes fêtes! Et Joyeux Noël!

Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry soupira lourdement en sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle, Alex dans les bras. Le petit bout de chou s'était endormi sur ses genoux et il préférait sortir maintenant avant que les autres Slytherins ne reviennent de leur état catatonique et qu'ils ne lui sautent tous dessus.

Il avait été tellement pris dans sa protection du garçonnet ainsi que dans ses études pendant ces dernières semaines, qu'il en avait presque oublié la sensation si désagréable d'être suivi du regard et d'entendre les chuchotements des autres sur son passage, sensation qui l'avait accompagné depuis ses 11 ans.

Assurant sa prise autour du petit garçon, Harry commença à se diriger vers les escaliers menant au cachots, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Se retournant lentement et précautionneusement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son protégé, le Survivant observa venir vers lui une femme.

Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, ses cheveux grisonnant étaient d'un brun clair presque châtain, ramenés en une coiffure compliquée derrière sa nuque qui ne laissait aucune mèche trop courte sur son visage, ses yeux vifs étaient d'un bleu délavé. Elle portait de longues robes noir encre qui tournoyaient autour d'elle comme celle d'un certain professeur de potions de la connaissance de l'adolescent.

- Mr Potter! S'exclama-t-elle ens e rapprochant avant de baisser d'un ton en voyant le petit garçon endormi dans ses bras. le professeur Dumbledor m'a demandé de vous mener à vos appartements...

- J'ai des appartements privés? Fit Harry, surpris.

- Bien sûr! Répondit la femme, étonnée de la question. Vous pensiez faire chambre commune avec vos camarades alors que vous avez un enfant à charge, Mr Potter?

- Je... pour tout vous dire et bien... oui... je ne pensais pas que... Bafouilla le jeune Potter, ébahi de la nouvelle.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre à part puisque l'on doit passer par les dortoirs des garçons pour y accéder, mais c'est mieux que vous ayez votre propre appartement... Continua l'adulte en souriant.

- Et bien... Si vous le dîtes... Concéda l'adolescent avec un haussement d'épaules.

La femme, qu'il soupçonnait être sa professeur de potions et directrice, le mena jusqu'au portrait gardant la Salle Commune des Slytherins.

- Le mot de passe est "Sphinx".... Fit l'adulte à l'adolescent qui hocha la tête, alors que le porrait s'ouvrait sans un bruit pour les laisser passer.

Harry regarda sa nouvelle Salle Commune, elle n'était pas si différente ce delle qu'il avait visité en 2nde année lorsqu'il soupçonnait Malfoy fils d'être l'Héritier de Slytherin, à l'exception qu'elle était déserte, tous les élèves devant encore être au dîner.

La professeur le mena jusqu'à une porte située au fond d'un escalier à gauche du portrait.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la chambre des 6èmes années, qui ressemblait assez à la sienne en tant que Gryffindor, à la différence que celle-ci était très bien rangée et non pas dans un désordre permanent comme la leur.

Puis, sans temps mort, elle s'vança vers un tableau représentant un serpent combattant un lion, les couleurs ressortant étant le rouge et or ainsi que le vert et argent.

- Ouvrez la porte! Lança-t-elle au tableau.

Les deux animaux du tableau se retournèrent et la fixèrent, puis le lion rugit puissmment alors qu'une porte apparaissait à côté du tableau et s'ouvrait lentement.

- Le tableau n'obéira qu'à vous ou un professeur ou bien encore à un Prefet... Fit la femme en le guidant dans l'appartement, suivie de l'adolescent silencieux. Vous avez une salle d'eau, un salon et deux chambres pour le bambin et vous... Indiqua-t-elle en désignant les différentes portes. Au moindre petit problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir...

- Oui, madame... merci... Répondit l'adolescent avec un hochement de la tête.

Celle-ci hocha également la tête puis ressortit rapidement dan sun tourbillon de robes noires, faisant légèrement sourire le Survivant.

- Bon! Maintenant, je vais te mettre au lit, bonhomme! Souffla doucement Harry au petit garçon endormi dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de se bouiner un peu plus contre son protecteur en ronronnant légèrement, faisant sourire le Survivant.

Détaillant la pièce, Harry se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche et entra. C'était une chambre d'enfant, du moins c'était ce que laissait penser les papiers peints de nounours qui s'étalaient un peu partout, ainsi que la veilleuse de sorcier (1) qui illuminait par à coups la pièce. Le lit était un grand lit en baldaquin, fourni de petites peluches.

L'adolescent déposa délicatement l'enfant dans son lit et le borda tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le laisser dormir ainsi.

Alors que harry s'éloignait vers la porte, un bruit sourd le fit se retourner et sourire, le bambin s'était retourné et avait envoyé bouler ses couvertures, restant comme la plupart des petits en dormant, c'est-à-dire, la tête sur l'oreiller, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les fesses en l'air (2).

Veillant à laisser la porte légèrement entrouverte pour pouvoir l'entendre au moindre problème, Harry sortit de la chambre et commença l'inspection de ses nouveaux quartiers.

Ceux-ci étient assez spacieux, la pièce principale était bien fait, avec des fauteuils et une table basse ainsi qu'une bibliothèque dans un coin. Il y avait trois portes différentes, deux du côté droit et une du côté gauche, celle de gauche semblant être celle de la salle de bainet les deux de droite étant sûrement les chambres, puisqu'il avait déposé le bambin dans la première. Comme il aurait du s'en douter, les couleurs dominantes de la pièce et de l'appartement étaient le vert et argent ainsi que le noir (3).

Il alla dans sa propre chambre et haussa un sourcil surpris. La chambre était aussi grande que celle d'Alex, mais le papier peint était simple d'un bleu sombre, dans un coin trônaient, un bureau avec une bibliothèque, tous deux vides et au milieu, un grand lit de baldaquin bleu sombre, couvert de satin.

Quelque chose, posé au milieu du lit, attira plus particulièrement son attention. C'était un paquet assez volumineux entouré par du papier kraft orange. Se rapprochant rapidement, il lu avec curiosité le petit mot écrit à l'encre violette, posé sur le paquet.

_J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir donc je t'nevoie quelques unes de tes affaires ainsi qu'un petit cadeau de ma part et d'autres bricoles qui risquent de t'être utiles...** Myrddin Emrys**_ (4)

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui pouvait bien porter un nom aussi étrange avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, Myrddin Emrys, s'il se souvenait bien, était le véritable nom de Merlin l'Enchanteur!

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire et il se jeta sur le paquet pour le défaire le plus rapidement possible. Il dû retenir un grand cri de joie en reconnaissant son Firebolt réduit près de l'album photos de ses parents.

Il prit l'album en premier, le feuilletant avec un léger sourire mélancolique, puis il le reposa avec délicatesse et regarda toutes les autres affaires présentes dans le volumineux paquet.

Sous l'album, pliée avec soin, reposait sa cape d'Invisibilité qu'il déplia pour pouvoir sentir sa texture si légère et unique sous ses doigts, faisant tomber quelque chose de cacher à l'intérieur. Se baissant pour le ramasser, il reconnu le bout de parchemin jauni et corné. La Carte du Maraudeur!

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, mais il eut un regard perplexe en voyant le coffre qui trônait au milieu des paquets.

Il était de taille moyenne, en bois sculpté avec plusieurs serrures, il en comptait six au total, comme le coffre du faux Moody en 4ème année.

Se décidant, il mit la clé pendue à un filet à côté du coffre, dans la première serrure et l'ouvrit pour être accueillit par un hululement indigné.

- HEDWIGE!!! S'exclama-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

La chouette blanche sortit rapidement du coffre qui se révélait beaucoup plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur puisqu'il y avait même un grand arbre à l'intérieur et de la place pour qu'elle y vole (5) et se posant sur son épaule, lui mordilla l'oreille, lui arrachant un léger cri de protestation, mais c'était sûrement son châtiment pour ne pas l'avoir amené avec lui .

- Tout doux ma belle! Tu me fais mal là! Grimaça-t-il en penchant la tête de côté sous la torture. Juré, je ne te laisserais plus jamais derrière moi sans prévenir!

La chouette émit un hululement intérrogatif, comme pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

- Mais bien sûr ma belle, et dès demain, viens me voir à la Grande Salle pour que je te donne un petit quelque chose à grignoter et que je te présente quelqu'un... fit-il en flattant les plumes couleur neige de sa chouette.

L'oiseau hulula d'un air satisfait et s'envola pour emprunter une fenêtre ensorcelée afin de rejoindre la Volière. Harry secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, marmonnant pour lui-même comme quoi sa chouette était franchement caractérielle et intelligente.

Sa curiosité ravivée, il referma le coffre et entra la clé dans la seconde serrure qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir toute une collection de livres dont il lu quelques titres, ceux-ci le laissant pantois.

_- Créatures sombres et maléfiques, totues les ficelles pour les comprendre et les combattre... par Godric Gryffindor._

_- Le Grand Livre des Potter... Par Abel Gryffindor Potter (6)._

_- Potions et antidotes niveau X... Par Salazar Slytherin._

_- Les plantes et leur utilisation niveau X... Par Helga Hufflepuff._

_- Comment renforcer des sorts mineurs et créer de nouveaux sorts défensifs et offensifs en 10 leçons... Par Rowena Ravenclaw._

_- Animagus, l'apprentissage en 5 étapes... Par Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail, les fameux, les seuls et incontestables maîtres en la matière, j'ai nommé, les Maraudeurs._

Le dernier livre fit sursauter l'adolescent qui resta quelques instants à observer la couverture avec un regard bovin.

Il le prit et le feuilleta avec avidité mais le trouva complètement vide, mais ayant déjà vu ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait avec la carte, il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait une bonne vingtaine de sortilèges pour protéger ce qui était écrit dans le livre.

Le reposant avec respect dans le coffre avec les autres, il le referma et ouvrit une autre partie.

Ce semblait être la partie la plus "normale" du coffre, le fond n'était pas dans des proportions gigantesques et on ne pouvait sûrement pas emmagasiner autant de livres que dans l'autre. Il sourit en voyant la boîte qui reposait dans le coffre.

_- Farces et sorts pour sorciers facétieux... Par Gred et Forges Weasley... _était écrit en lettres d'or sur le couvercle.

Se promettant de l'ouvrir plus tard, il referma la boite et ouvrit un autre compartiment puis haussa un sourcil en entendant un sifflement indigné provenant du fond de la boîte.

:: _Tu aurais pu te dépêcher ssssale humain!::_ Siffla une petite voix aigë depuis le fond du coffre._ ::Cccccette oeufff est trrrrrop brrrrûlaaaannt pourr mooi!!::_

Se rapprochant pour voir le fond du coffre, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds : entourant un oeufe de la taille de celui d'une autruche mais d'une couleur rouge orangée, un serpent d'à peu près une soixantaine de centimètres de lon levait la tête vers lui, sortant une petite langue bicéphale.

Avec délicatesse, il prit le serpent dans ses mains, celui-ci enroula immédiatement ses anneaux autour de son poignet et de son avant-bras droit, par-dessus le bandage. Il avait l'air assez jeune, pour le peu que Harry connaisse des serpents. Ses écailles, douces sous ses doigts, étaient d'un vert sombre allant en dégradé de plus en plus clair, jusqu'à être presque jaune sur son ventre.

_::Qu'esssst-ccce que tu ffais lààà?::_ Siffla l'adolescent en Parseltongue.

_::Le vvvieille humain bizzzarre m'a demandé de ssssurveiller l'oeeeeeufff...::_Grommela le jeune serpent en réponse.

_:: Oh?::_ Fit Harry, surpris, ayant compris que l'animal parlait de Merlin. _:: Et quel est ton nom, petit ssserpent?::_

_::JE NE SSSSSUIS PAS PETIIIIITE!!!::_ Siffla le serpent avec colère, resserrant ses anneaux autour du bras blessé de l'adolescent, en un étaut implacable qui fit légèrement grimacé ce dernier avant de le faire sourire, face à la réaction de serpent. _:: Et je m'appelle Sssssylassss_...

_:: D'accord! Tu n'est pas petite!::_ Fit l'adolescent avec un léger rire de gorge._ :: Moi, cccc'est Harry... ::_

_:: Ssssympa à sssavoir! Mais ccc'est quoi ccccet oeuff trop cchhhaud?::_ Demanda le petit serpent, semblant curieux.

_:: Je crois avvoir une idée... ::_ Répondit l'adolescent en caressant d'un geste aérien l'oeuf, ne le touchant que du bout des doigts, avec un respect profond._ :: Cccca m'a l'air d'être un oeufff de ppphhhoenixxxxx... ::_

_:: Ooooh! ::_ Fit Sylas, étonnée.

Il discuta quelques instant avec elle, une fois qu'il eut refermé le coffre sur l'oeuf, laissant ce dernier dans la chaleur de la soie sur lequel il était posé.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir l'avant dernier coffre, un cri de douleur le fit sursauter.

Alex! C'était sa voix!

Déposant rapidement mais délicatement Sylas sur le lit, il sortit en catastrophe de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle du bambin, celui-ci se débattant sur son grand lit, contre un ennemi imaginaire, en gémissant et sanglotant éperdument.

S'asseyant près de lui sur le lit, Harry le secoua légèrement, l'appelant d'une voix posée, pour tenter de le réveiller.

- Alex? Honey, reviens... reviens, mon ange! murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, poussant un cri de terreur, puis reconnaissant enfin la haute silhouette de l'adolescent qui avait veillé sur lui ces dernières semaines, se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Harry le garda contre lui, battant légèrement des paupières pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Chut... c'est bon... je suis là... Ils sont partis... calme-toi... je te protége maintenant... Fit-il gentiment.

- Les méchants monsieurs... ceux qui font mal! Y sont là! Sanglotait le petit d'une voix étouffée.

- Chhh... Je suis là... Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, honey! Je te le jure! Souffla Harry en le berçant doucement, la tête du petit posée contre son torse alors que lui avait le menton posé sur le dessus de sa tignasse brune.

Le petit s'accrochait fermement à son T-shirt, refusant de le lâcher, mais se calmant progressivement jusqu'à rester totalement calme, reniflant de temps à autres, toujours aussi silencieux.

Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucun des deux enfants ne prononce un mot, appréciant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre, cette aura chaude de protection les entourant tous les deux, si bien qu'Alex finit par se rendormi, toujours sans lâcher son protecteur.

Ledit protecteur commença sérieusement à somnoler et finit par lui aussi rejoindre le domaine des songes.

Il ne se réveilla d'ailleurs que lorsqu'une petite voix aiguë et enfantine lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton joyeux :

- Harry! Harry! Réveille-toi! Y a un monsieur bizarre qui veut te parler! Fit la voix d'Alex à son oreille.

- Alex! Laisse-moi dormir! Grogna-t-il avant de se rappeler que les vacances étaient terminées et qu'il avait cours à 8 heures.

Il se redress d'un bon, faisant tomber le garçonnet de son dos, celui-ci pouffant de rire devant sa réaction, ayant visiblement oublié son cauchemar de la veille.

- Oh par Merlin! Quelle heure est-il? On va être en retard! Alex! Il faut s'habiller vite! S'exclama-t-il en farfouillant rapidement dans les commodes de l'enfant pour lui trouver du linge alors que celui-ci s'était rassis sur le lit en regardant son ami faire, avec un grand sourire.

- Mais Ryry! Y a un monsieur là-bas! Y a dit qu'y voulait te voir! Répondit l'enfant en pouffant.

Bien que Harry tiqua légèrement au surnom que lui avait attribué le petit, il se retourna tout de même vers la porte de la chambre, où était debout un jeune homme aux bras croisés, la lumière du salon cachant son visage.

- Dépêche-toi Potter! On a cours dans moins d'une heure et tu n'es toujours pas prêt! Mme Intierra va nous passer un savon si on ne se dépêche pas un peu! Lança le garçon d'une voix grave et glaciale.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour le reconnaître, cette voix si glaciale et pouvant être ou doucereuse et dangereuse, ou rugissante et toute aussi dangereuse d'ailleurs, la voix de Severus Snape.

Plissant légèrement les yeux, il regarda l'autre disparaître de la porte, sûrement pour l'attendre dans le salon.

- Honey? C'est de lui que tu parlais quand tu disais "un monsieur bizarre"? Souffla l'adolescent au bambin en se souvenant des paroles de celui-ci.

- Vi! Répondit le petit avec un grand sourire. C'est parce qu'il est comme toi! De dehors il a l'air presque méchant mais qu'à l'intérieur c'est tout chamboulé!

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard songeur du petit garçon mais sa montre le ramena à la réalité en sonnant 7h30 (7) et il se remit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs, se retenant de jurer à mi-voix par respect pour son petit protégé. Lequel petit protégé semblait follement s'amuser de la situation, toujours installé confortablement sur le lit.

Il sortit rapidement un ensemble pour le bambin, composé d'un pantalon simple beige et d'une chemise blanche avec des bretelles blanches parcourues de vifs d'ors et le coinça dans sa bouche avec sa baguette avant de prendre le gamin sous son bras et de sortir précipitamment de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer avec lui dans la salle de bain, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avit lui-même pas pris de rechange.

Grognant contre sa propre stupidité, il se retourna dans sa propre chambre et pris pêle-mêle la première robe d'école qui lui passait sous la main.

Alex l'attendait patiemment dans la salle de bain, pouffant légèrement devant l'air paniqué qu'arborait l'adolescent.

Harry revint rapidement et fit tout aussi rapidement la toilette du petit qui trépignait d'impatience puis fit la sienne, non sans jeter un regard neutre aux cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur sa peau.

Il habilla rapidement Alex et s'empressa d'enfiler sa propre robe avant de ressortir pour voir Snape, l'attendant adossé à un mur du salon.

- On peut y aller? S'enquit le futur maître des potions d'une voix plate.

- Si je disais non, tu me croirais? Répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

- Mais! Mr Ryry! Je veux voir le plafond qui fait de la magie!!! S'exclama le bambin en sautillant près de lui.

Harry tique à nouveau à ce sobriquet mais ne dit rien tandis que Snape haussait simplement un sourcil, un sourire narquois s'étendant aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Ne faisons pas attendre ce petit, _Mr Ryry_... Fit-il, semblant se retenir de sourire.

Le Survivant lança un regard noir à l'autre qui ne s'en soucia pas et sortit des appartements de son pas si silencieux.

Il sortit à sa suite, prenant soin de prendre la main d'Alex pour ne pas perdre celui-ci de vue.

Ceux avec qui il étaient sensés partager la chambre étaient déjà monté déjeuner, ainsi, la chambre était complètement vide.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle rapidement, tenant toujours l'enfant par la main, mais le silence s'était soudainement abattu sur la salle à son arrivée et les conversations ne revinrent qu'une fois qu'il fut installer et qu'il eut commencé à nourrir Alex, assis à l'extrémité de sa nouvelle table, au plus près des professeurs, avec l'enfant sur ses genoux.

Alors qu'il servait un porridge tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais à un Alex à la mine boudeuse -il n'appréciait vraiment pas le porridge-, une main pâle apparut dans son champ de vision tenant un bout de parchemin.

- Ton emploi du temps, Potter! Souffla la voix de Snape, d'un ton glacial.

- Hn... Répondit-il avec éloquence, sans même lever la tête.

L'autre brun repartit sans un bruit après cela et le laissa étudier en paix son emploi du temps, Alex ayant profité de l'inattention de son "tuteur" pour chiper un bol de lait et se faire des cornflakes.

Harry gardait un oeil sur l'enfant, tout en étudiant avec curiosité son emploi du temps.

**Lundi :** 8h-9h : Potions

9h10h : Astronomie

10h-11h : Enchantements

11h-12h : Soins Aux Créatures Magiques

14h-15h : Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal

15h-16h : Libre

16h-17h : Magie Curative

**Mardi :** 8h-9h : Astronomie

9h-10h : Divination

10h-11h : DCFM

11h-12h : Enchantements

14h-15h : Potions

15h-16h : Magie Curative

16h-17h : SACM

**Mercredi :** 8h-9h : DCFM

9h-10h : Potions

10h-11h : Enchantements

11h-12h : Magie Curative

**Jeudi : **8h-9h : Astronomie

9h-10h : Divination

10h-11h : SACM

11h-12h : Libre

14h-15h : Magie Curative

15h-16h : DCFM

16h-17h : Libre

**Vendredi :** 8h-9h : SACM

9h-10h : Enchantements

10h-11h : Potions

11h-12h : Libre

14h-15h : DCFM

15h-16h : DCFM

16h-17 : Libre

Cours communs avec les Gryffindors : Potions, SACM et DCFM

Cours communs avec les Ravenclaws : Enchantements

Cours communs avec les Hufflepuffs : Astronomie (8)

Harry se retint d'ouvrir de grands yeux devant le programme. Il avait 6 heures de DCFM dans la semaine! Et commençait d'ailleurs la semaine avec cours de Potions!!! Enfin, il comprenait qu'en temps de guerre, le professeur Dumbledore préfèrait donner plus de chance à ses élèves de savoir se débrouiller et donc leur donnait beaucoup d'heures de DCFM, mais était-il donc aussi fou qu'il l'avait pensé à mettre les Potions, le SACM et le DCFM (9) en commun avec les Gryffindors alors que leur haine mutuelle devait être excerbée par la guerre du dehors?! Pour la Magie Curative aussi il avait beaucoup d'heures de cours, mais compte tenu également de la situation à l'extérieur, c'était compréhensible.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main qui le secouait faiblement. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra le regard de son protégé, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ses yeux ambrés... ambrés?

Harry sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte que le petit avait les yeux couleur ambre aux pupilles de chat et de longues oreilles velues brunes sombre comme ses cheveux, au sommet du crâne, alors qu'une queue de la même couleur, terminant sa colonne vertébrale, s'était enroulée autour de la jambe du petit.

- Alex? Murmura-t-il d'un ton incertain, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

- Miaou? Répondit le petit avant de mettre une main aux légères griffes rétractables devant la bouche, ses yeux agrandis de stupeur se remplissant doucement d'eau, et les oreilles basses.

Levant la tête vers le reste de la table, Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves semblaient posséder des appendices d'animaux qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû porter, tels que des oreilles d'âne, une queue de cochon, une crête de coq et bien d'autres encore, il vit même un première année sortir en courant de la table, retenant sa collerette de cobra de s'ouvrir.

A la table des Gryffindors, ceux-ci semblaient follement s'amuser, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de l'adolescent. Cette blague était signée Maraudeurs ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

Serrant les dents en voyant l'air suffisant qu'arborait James alors que ses camarades le félicitaient pour son joli coup, Harry posa délicatement Alex sur le banc et se leva brutalement, les poings fermés sur la table, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves qui cessèrent subitement de parler ou de rire. James capta alors son regard et resta un long moment, le défiant du regard, lui toujours assis à la table rouge et or aux côtés des autres Maraudeurs qui eux restaient silencieux.

Harry remarqua alors que son père avait des yeux bleu perçants où miroitaient à l'instant toute son arrogance et sa répulsion visible pour lui.

- **POTTER!!! CESSEZ CECI TOUT DE SUITE!!!!** S'écria McGonagol.

- Lequel? Demandèrent d'une même voix le père et le fils se détournant un instant l'un de l'autre, avant de se fusiller une nouvelle fois du regard.

Franchement, Harry aurait pu sourire de cette blague et féliciter mentalement son père pour cela, si seulement elle n'avait pas touché Alex, le bouleversant.

- James... Continua la professeur d'un ton plus calme, alors que Harry se détournait de la conversation pour bercer doucement Alex pour le calmer, gardant un visage neutre contre toute épreuve. Retirez les effets de votre blague dans les plus brefs délais ou je devrais vous sanctionner!

- Désolé, Mme, mais le sort agira pendant 24h puis se dissipera de lui-même... Répondit le Maraudeur sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolé avec un petit sourire arrogant que Harry aurait bien aimé faire disparaître.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sombre à son futur géniteur avant de se détourner, de prendre son protégé dans ses bras et de sortir de la salle à grands pas dans le silence le plus complet, Alex étant encore trop chamboulé par son changement physique pour parler. Tout en sortant, il se promit intérieurement de retrouver le coffret des jumeaux Weasley et d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines à midi.

Un sourire indescriptible apparut sur son visage pâle. Il allait leur faire passer le goût de s'en prendre à son protégé!

Mais pour l'instant, il revint à d'autres préoccupations, telles qu'aller en cours de potions, en espérant que ce soit toujours dans la même salle qu'à son époque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient un chapitre plus long, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire! Really sorry!

M'enfin... Dans le chapitre suivant, la première journée de cours et la réponse de Ryry à la blague des Maraudeurs, ça va chauffer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petites notes débilissimes :

(1) Lenya : Euh, les veilleuses sorcières, euh... c'est... ben... ça dépend des modèles, soit des petits animaux forestiers, soit des poissons, soit des petits oiseaux lumineux dansant et volant dans la pièce d'un bout à l'autre.

Amédé, grimaçant : Tu crois qu'ils n'auraient jamais devinés?! Tu les prends pour des cons ou quoi?!!

Lenya : Roooh! Lache-moi! C'est simplement pour l'info! _::vexée::_

(2) Lenya, gagatisant : KAWAAAIIII!!!! J'ai toujours trouvé trop meugnon quand ma soeur fait ça... Le problème avec elle, c'est qu'une fois réveillée, elle me traite toujours de, je cite : "sale pitit connard"... T-T;;;

(3) Lenya gênée : Euh... J'ai jamais été très forte pour les descriptions de lieux...! ê.ê;;;

(4) Amédé, haussant un sourcil : le pauvre! L'était pô aimé pour avoir hérité d'un nom aussi naze!

Lenya, perplexe : Je suis plus très sûre du nom en fait!

(5) Amédé, sifflant : O.O Wow! L'est grand l'intérieur du coffre!

Lenya, un sac de glace sur la tête, mode taupe humaine sous deux tonnes de couvertures : Cherche pô... On a fêté l'annif de Steph depuis avant avant hier matin jusqu'à hier soir... ou plutôt ce matin... argh... chuis naze! .

(6) Lenya : Milles excuses à Tobby, je sais que je lui ai emprunté un terme de son histoire à elle m'enfin, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop? :'(

(7) Lenya, démotivée : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle sonne maintenant, je ne saurais pas vous répondre! X.X

(8) Lenya : Cet emploi du temps est totalement faux, j'en ai la conviction! Désolée pour les heures, mais ici, on a pas vraiment le même système qu'en Europe, donc je connais pas vraiment vos horaires et tout et tout! T.T;;;

Amédé, sarcastique : Sans oublier que l'emploi du temps de Ryry est complètement con également! Non mais comment y peut avoir autant d'heures de libre celui-là!

Lenya, un tic à l'oeil droit : A.mé.dééééé... T'AS GUEULE OU JE TE JURE QUE JE ME SUICIDE!!!!

Amédé, effaré : Okay! Okay! Calmos ma jolie! Je disais ça pour rigoler!_ ::sueurs froides::_

(9) Lenya : Pure flemmardise de ma part d'abréger Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal... Non mais qui prononcerais des noms de cours aussi longs! T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh... Les réponses aux reviews sont dans un chapitre après celui-là!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEEAAAAARRRRR!!!**

**BONNES FETES A TOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_::Lenya qui sautille en lançant des cotillons partout::_

**BONNE ANNE 2005 TOUT LE MOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNDEUH!!!!!**

_**Peace, Love and Bishonens!!!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une Beuglante ou une lettre d'admirateur, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez me dire, une seule condition, si c'est une Beuglante, qu'elle soit constructive ;) Donc, revieeeeewwwsss pliiiizeuh! :D


	5. Chap 5

**Auteur :** Moi! _:rire bête:_ BONK _:Lenya qui se prend une massue sur la tête:_ Beuh, bon d'accord, c'est Lasgalenya Greenleaves!

**Disclaimers :** TOUT EST A MOAAA! MWAHahAHahAHahAH _:évite les avadas de J.K.R.:_ Roooh! Bon ok, en fait tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part Alex! Le choupinet trop mimi l'est na moa, na!_ :fière:_

**Source :** Beeeennnn, un livre... un livre avec une histoire dedans... un livre avec une histoire sur un garçon... un livre avec une histoire sur un garçon sorcier... un livre avec une histoire sur un garçon sorcier célèbre... un livre avec une histoire sur un garçon sorcier célèbre dans un école... un livre avec une histoire sur un garçon sorcier célèbre dans une école de sorcellerie... Harry Potter quoi! lol

**Genre : **Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure

**Ratings :** PG-13

**Note : **J'ai mis moins de temps que pour les autres non? Bon ok pas taper hein! Et pis ranger moi ces armes, vous me mettez mal à l'aise! lol

Oh et pis, si y a le moindre problème au moment de la parution de ce chapitre, soit c'est mon ordi et mon modem, soit c'est le site qui a décidé de nous montrer ses talents pour péter les c... aux gens! _:soupir:_

**Note2 : **J'ai changé la présentation (si ce cheeeeereuh site ne me la bousille pas! grrrr) et j'espère que c'est bon comme ça!

**Note3 : **Déjà que le rythme de parution était limite escargotesque (vi je sais que ça existe pas:P) ça va encore se ralentir paske je vais bientôt rentrer au lycée, à 360kms de mon chez moi et de mon ordi; Ca va être dur le sevrage! snif...

**Note4 :** _:mode baballe rebondissante pour châton sous emphétamynes:_ **C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIREUH, C'EST PAS CELUI D'TA MEREUH! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J'AI 15 ANS.EUH! J'AI 15 ANS.EUH! **_BONK :vient de se prendre une massue de 100 tonnes sur la tête:_ Hm... toutes mes excuses, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher:P

Amédé, soupirant : En plus c'était il y a 3 jours ton anniversaire! T.T;

Lenya : Et alors, tu connais bien la famille : Fêtes à rallonges toute la semaine à toutes les occasions! XD

Bon ben voilà et pis bonne lecture:)

* * *

Harry arriva rapidement devant la salle des potions où leur professeur les attendait déjà, fixant son regard délavé et perçant sur chaque élève arrivant, ses yeux s'adoucissant en voyant le bambin, toujours choqué, dans les bras du brun.

- Mr Potter, j'ai oublié de mentionner que vous devrez laisser Mr Fides chez Mme Pomfrey pour suivre vos cours... Commença-t-elle avant de remarquer l'air terrifié (1) de l'enfant, qui se pelotonna plus près de son protecteur, les oreilles basses et des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux d'ambre. Tout du moins, au moins pour mes cours, la concoction de potions requiert toute votre attention et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ce petit bout...

L'adolescent, qui s'était raidi en entendant l'adulte commencer à parler, soupira légèrement de soulagement, il s'était habitué rapidement à toujours avoir l'enfant près de lui, cela l'aidant à garder son calme et son masque d'impassibilité, donc il ne pouvait se résoudre à le garder loin de lui trop longtemps.

- Je l'emmène à l'Infirmerie... Répondit-il avec un hochement de la tête, sa voix ne trahissant aucun sentiment.

- Vous connaissez le chemin, fit la professeur hochant également la tête.

L'adolescent resserra sa prise sur Alex et repartit rapidement pour rejoindre l'Infirmerie, profitant d'être seul avec Alex, pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Honey, du calme, tu vas rester avec la gentille dame qui nous a soigné, tu ne craindras rien! Murmura-t-il en frottant doucement le dos de l'enfant, pour le calmer.

- Mais... mais je veux rester avec toi! Renifla le petit dans un miaulement.

- Il vaut mieux que non, honey! Répondit doucement l'adolescent. Tu sais, la fabrication de potions est une matière très dangereuse! Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je travaille! Mais je te promets que pour l'heure suivante, je reviendrais te chercher! J'ai Astronomie je crois, c'est barbant, mais je pense que c'est sans danger pour toi...

Le plus petit renifla encore un peu et posa sa tête dans l'ombre du cou de son protecteur, acceptant muettement sa proposition. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'Infirmerie et virent Pomfrey qui les attendait visiblement, souriant doucement en voyant le bambin, fisant visiblement abstraction des appendices félins de l'enfant, plusieurs élèves avaient déjà dû arriver avec des cas similaires, pensa alors l'adolescent.

- Hello toi! Comment ça va, Alex? Fit-elle gentiment alors que Harry déposait son protégé sur un lit de l'Infirmerie.

Le bambin ne répondit pas mais émit un reniflement triste en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui, émeraude, de son protecteur.

- Je vais y aller Alex... Murmura Harry d'un ton presque douloureux, ce qui prouva encore une fois à Pomfrey combien l'enfant était important pour l'adolescent.

Le bambin miaulement pauvrement et embrassa une dernière fois l'adolescent sur le nez avant que celui-ci ne se relève et ne reparte vers la porte de son pas aérien, ne regardant pas en arrière pour ne pas être tenté de revenir et prendre son protégé contre lui.

Une fois la porte de l'Infirmerie passée et refermée, Harry ne put retenir un soupir léger puis se reprenant, il repartit après avoir remit son masque d'impassibilité qui ne le quittait presque plus.

Il retourna aux cachots et frappa aux portes de son cours de Potions et entra lorsque la voix de Mme Intierra l'y autorisa. Tous les élèves suivirent sa progression dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à la seule chaise libre qui, ô joie! était celle à côté de Snape. Il s'y affala avec grâce et avant que la professeur n'ai eut le temps de continuer son cours, une voix s'éleva du côté des Gryffondors qui lui serra le coeur bien qu'il gardait un visage impassible.

- Hey! Snivellus! Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit copain? Oublie pas de lui donner ta marque de shampoing surtout! Lança Sirius, juste assez haut pour que l'ensemble des élèves l'entende, faisant rire les rouge et or.

- Suffit, Black! Ordonna Mme Intierra d'un ton sec sans se retourner, inscrivant la liste d'ingrédients de la potion sur le tableau.

- Oui, Madame! Répondit effrontément le jeune brun avec un sourire moqueur dans le dos de la femme.

Snape ne répondit rien, ignorant ouvertement l'autre brun pour se mettre à découper les queues de bézoard à crête rouge alors que Harry lançait un simple regard vers Sirius, assis près de James derrière Remus et Pettigrew, son futur-père lui lança d'ailleurs une oeillade meurtrière en le voyant faire.

- Passe-moi les pouces de cordeline séchées... Lui lança la voix froide de Snape à ses côtés, le ramenant sur terre.

Retournant la tête vers son binôme, il vit que celui-ci attendait visiblement, une main tendue vers lui, continuant de tourner la potion lentement. Sans un mot, il donna à l'autre adolescent l'ingrédient qu'il lui demandait et commença à suivre les instructions de celui-ci, toujours silencieusement, admirant intérieurement combien l'autre pouvait être habile aux maniements de potions alors que lui-même aurait depuis longtemps fait fondre le chaudron ou bien l'aurait fit exploser à la figure de tous. Le reste du cours se passa assez bien, si l'on occultait les remarques blessantes de Sirius et James murmurées à voix basse, juste assez haut pour que seuls les élèves les entendent.

Lorsqu'enfin le son de la cloche libératrice retentit, il prit juste le temps de hocher la tête vers Snape pour le saluer et sortit rapidement, désireux de retourner à l'Infirmerie voir son protégé auquel il n'avait cessé de penser pendant tout le cours, se faisant un sang d'encre pour lui. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas les Maraudeurs qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'Infirmerie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par une boule de poil brune sombre qui ronronna de plaisir dès qu'il le prit dans ses bras.

- MR RYRY! T'ES REVENU! Cria Alex en frottant son visage contre la joue du jeune homme qui eut un léger sourire tendre.

- Mais bien-sûr, honey! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Alex! Répondit-il gentiment.

L'enfant-chat renifla légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue sous le regard attendri de Pomfrey qui était sortie de son bureau en entendant Alex crier.

- Votre protégé est un enfant merveilleux, Mr Potter! Fit-elle avec un sourire à l'adolescent. Il a été des plus calme et m'a même un peu aider à ranger la pièce! Bien plus que je n'en aurait espéré de n'importe quel élève! Mais il se languissait vraiment de vous!

- C'est bon maintenant, j'ai Astronomie, je vais le garder avec moi! Répondit Harry en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

- Comme vous voulez, Mr Potter! Fit la femme. Ce petit est de toute façon assez calme pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé durant vos cours, vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner quelque chose à faire, ici, il a fait du dessin... Tenez d'ailleurs...

Et elle lui tendit un petit sac à dos vert et doré. Harry le prit et releva la tête interrogateur.

- C'est un cadeau si l'on peut dire! Répondit la femme avec un sourire. Il y a des parchemins et des feutres ensorcelés à l'intérieur, ils ne tâcheront pas ses vêtements et l'encre se reproduit (2) à l'infini.

- Merci, Madame... Fit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Aller! Filez! Vous allez être en retard sinon! Fit gentiment Pomfrey en le poussant doucement vers la porte, l'enfant dans les bras de l'adolescent restant calme et silencieux, malgré un léger ronronnement bas.

Une fois en dehors de l'Infirmerie, Harry commença à marcher, continuant de tenir dans ses bras le petit qui semblait somnoler doucement, mais il eut une très désagréable surprise au détour d'un couloir.

- Alors, on est plus avec son petit copain? Ricana Sirius, appuyé contre un mur à côté de James, Remus restant en retrait, regardant la scène d'un air désapprobateur, sans intervenir et Pettigrew restant dans son coin.

- Lâche-moi, Black... Répondit froidement Harry en essayant de passer à côté d'eux pour être barré par un champs de force.

Il se recula pour mettre de la distance entre les Maraudeurs et lui et voir que c'était James qui avait lancé le sort.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, sale Slytherin! Cracha celui-ci alors que le coeur de Harry se serrait un peu plus malgré son impassibilité extérieur.

C'est alors qu'Alex décida de se réveiller. Se redressant un peu contre Harry, il bailla largement, dévoilant des petites canines pointues dans un ronronnement de contentement. Puis il reposa sa tête dans l'ombre du cou de son protecteur, ses yeux ambrés embués de sommeil se posant sur les 4 adolescents en face d'eux.

- C'est qui eux, Mr Ryry? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Des camarades de classe, honey... Répondit doucement l'adolescent en serrant plus étroitement l'enfant, jetant un regard froid aux autres.

Ceux-ci s'étaient tus en voyant que l'enfant c'était réveillé, mais bientôt, James reprit de la verve et lança :

- J'ai dit que tu t'en sortirais pas aussi facilement! Qui es-tu? Et comment ose-tu dire t'appeler "Potter" alors que tu es chez ces sales serpents visqueux! Fit-il avec une moue de dégoût. En plus, je connais chacun des membres de ma famille et il n'y a aucun Harry Potter!

Harry laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres pâles un sourire mystérieux, renforcé par la lueur sombre et intense qui s'alluma dans son regard émeraude.

- Tu n'as pas chercher où il le fallait! Répondit-il d'un ton bas avant de se détourner et de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, connaissant un autre chemin pour aller rapidement à la salle où se déroulait son cours.

Ce ne fut pas la professeur Sinistra qui l'accueillit mais un homme, grand, assez beau, aux cheveux noir bleutés et aux yeux d'un gris intense, il eut d'ailleurs un léger sourire en voyant le bambin dans ses bras.

- Votre retard est excusé pour cette fois, Mr Potter, mais tâchez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas trop souvent! Fit-il d'une voix grave et charismatique, faisant soupirer la plupart des filles de la classe. Et je compte sur vous, Mr Fides, pour y veiller! Continua-t-il en direction d'Alex qui avait littéralement dressé une oreille en entendant son nom.

- Oui, Monsieur! Répondit joyeusement l'enfant avec un grand sourire qui attendrit les Hufflepuffs avec qui les Slytherins étaient jumelés pour cette classe.

Harry s'installa ensuite en silence, déposant le bambin sur un tabouret qu'il régla à sa hauteur maximal pour que l'enfant puisse être à la bonne taille. Il sortit ses affaires et également deux ou trois feuilles ainsi que les feutres pour l'enfant. Alex, tout content, attrapa les feuilles et les feutres et commença à dessiner en silence, ou en chantonnant à mi-voix une cantine muggle, faisant sourire plusieurs devant son air concentré.

Le professeur, un certain Mr Green d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, reprit son cours comme si de rien était. L'adolescent tenta tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, mais les coups d'oeil fréquents que leurs lançaient, à Alex et à lui, ses camarades, aussi bien Hufflepuffs que Slytherins, lui donnaient envie de se lever et de partir en prenant l'enfant avec lui. Mais il réussi à réprimer ses pulsions tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et le début des 15mins de récréations (3).

Il sortit rapidement, tenant par la main Alex qui lui montrait un parchemin rempli de dessins bariolés. L'enfant avait insisté pour porter lui-même son petit sac et le trimballait avec fierté.

- 'Gade Mr Ryry! Piaillait-il joyeusement. C'est l'école et pis devant y a toi et pis moi avec Papy Dumby!

Retenant tant bien que mal un éclat de rire devant le nouveau surnom donné au directeur par l'enfant qui avait décidément beaucoup d'imagination, Harry fit mine de s'intéresser au dessin. On pouvait y distinguer une sorte de bonhomme assez basique colorié en mauve avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête devant être Dumbledore, un autre légèrement plus petit colorié en noir avec de longs cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens devant être Harry et enfin un petit dernier tenant celui en noir par ce qui semblait être une main, il était également colorié en noir qui devait surement être Alex à la vue des oreilles triangulaires et de l'appendice caudale à la base de ce qui semblait être le dos du personnage. Et à l'arrière plan on pouvait distinguer une grande bâtisse coloriée en noir et en marron qui devait représenter Hogwarts.

- Hm... c'est... intéressant, honey... Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Tout fier, l'enfant continua de sautiller près de lui tout en lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait durant l'heure qu'il avait passé à l'Infirmerie, tout en le suivant alors que l'adolescent se dirigeait d'un pas léger et rapide vers les cachots, facilement suivi de son protégé qui semblait habitué à sa démarche rapide.

Main dans la main, ils passèrent rapidement le portrait gardant leur nouvelle Salle Commune et partirent sans attendre, pour les dortoirs des 6èmes années où ils accedèrent à leurs appartements.

Appartements où ils furent accueillis par des sifflements indignés.

_:Qu'essst-cccce qui t'as pris de me laisssser toute sseule:_ Siffla Sylas en se rapprochant en ondulant._ :J'ai eu peur! J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné:_

Harry se frappa légèrement le front, se rappelant avoir littéralement largué le pauvre serpent la veille et n'avoir pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'elle, avant de devoir aller en cours avec Alex. Se rappelant de la présence du petit avec lui, il se tourna légèrement pour voir la réaction de celui-ci devant l'animal et curieusement, celui-ci eut un léger rire puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- Elle est mignonne ta copine rampante, Mr Ryry! Fit l'enfant avec un grand sourire avant de se pencher et de prendre le serpent dans ses mains, sans la moindre once de peur.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'elle, honey? Demanda Harry, étonné, il aurait pensé que l'enfant aurait pris peur comme la majorité des gens devant un serpent.

- Ben non, elle est gentille et pis j'aurais eut peur aussi à sa place si tu m'avais laissé tout seul... Répondit timidement l'enfant avant d'être attiré dans une étreinte chaude et aimante par l'adolescent.

Harry lui embrassa le front pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé avec l'Infirmière et aussi pour pardonner toutes les fois il devrait le faire à l'avenir. Mais il se retint de sursauter en comprenant soudain totalement la phrase anodine de l'enfant. Il l'avait compris! Il avait compris Sylas quand elle avait parlé et à la vue des murmures sifflés qu'il laissait entendre, il lui parlait également!... Alex aussi était Parselmouth!

- Tu... tu as compris ce que Sylas a dit? Fit-il, abasourdis.

- Sylas? C'est son nom? Demanda l'enfant en caressant la tête triangulaire du serpent, ce à quoi l'adolescent répondit par un hochement de la tête. Ben... elle a parlé comme un zhumain... euh... un humain!

- Non, Alex! Répondit gravement l'adolescent en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. Elle a parlé dans sa langue! Dans la langue des serpents!...

Alex allait lui demander quelque chose, mais ils furent stopper dans leur conversation par la porte s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser passer une autre personne.

* * *

Hm... une petite chose... Il est formellement interdit de : trucider, tuer par balle, envouter, avada kadavraver, pendre, éventrer, découper, décapiter, blesser, scalper, désintégrer, laseriser, battre, courser, démembrer, couper en deux, en quatre, en huit, en douze, réduire en bouillie, touiller, catapulter, envoyer sur la lune, (...) ou utiliser une quelconque magie ou moyen de pression sur l'auteureuse (pas heureuse) pour avoir la suite, car elle est déjà en train de péter les plombs toute seule de tout façon...

Je sais, la réaction de Ryry se fait attendre, mais laissez moi le temps! Je dois préparer ma rentrée au lycée, j'ai pas trop le temps de penser à mes fics pour le moment et quand j'y pense, j'avance trop lentement (au goût de tout le monde, y compris au mien! T.T;). Alors merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous comprenez... euh... ma phrase tourne en rond là... X.X;

Et s'il vous plait, évitez d'égratigner de trop Jamesie et Siry, c'est pas de leur faute, la jeunesse et les hormones rendent débile! lol:D

* * *

Euh... parce que je suis vraiment, mais alors **_vraiment _**à la bourre et que je veux mettre le plus rapidement possible le chapitre, je répondrais pas aux reviews, mais merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et pis j'espère que la suite vous a plu!

Oh et pis un truc qui me tient à coeur paske j'aime pas quand je commence à raconter des conneries aux revieweurs, désolée à _Virg05 _pour ma réponse, j'ai mal compris désolée je voulais pas être désagréable, je pensais pas à mal encore désolée.

... Roooh et pis je peux pas faire ça alors que vous avez été assez mimi pour m'envoyer des reviews alors je vais au moins vous dire merci.

Alors tous mes plus sincères remerciements à _Lice-chan, Alinemcb45, Satya, Virg05, Onarluca, Zick, Mimie Lily Black, Thealie, Griffounette, Jackman-4ever, 4rine, Leira, Nienna-lo, Misspotter95, Patmolle, Sucubei_ (belle soeur de moa! lol), _Coralie Malefoy, Danaspooky, Bridgess-the-fantastic, Jo Lupin, Greg, Elaur, Nine, Archidruide_ et j'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop faite attendre et qu'elle vous a plu:s

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me lancer une belle beuglante, je suis un peu tête en l'air cette semaine! T.T;

_Amédé, ricanant :chantonne:_ T'as trop bu! T'as trop bu!

_Lenya :_ X.X

_Harry, secouant l'auteuse :_ Ah ben bravo! Elle s'est cassée toute seule! Comment on fait maintenant!

_Amédé: ON FAIBLIT! NYEHEHEHEHE..._

_Harry, fatigué: ... no comment T.T;... Cet anniversaire a vraiment pas arrangé les choses!_**

* * *

**

Note de moi même à moi même : J'ai jamais aimé le chiffre 5... même indirectement il me fait chier! A 5 ans je me suis cassée une jambe, j'ai eu 5 heures de colles après une connerie que j'ai pas faite, j'ai deux fois 5 doigts et j'arrive pas à les utiliser correctement... T.T;

Rien à voir avec le texte mais... voilà quoi! X.X

**

* * *

**

Petites notes de l'auteureuse( pas heureuse) :

(1) Lenya, lasse : Je suis fatiguée moa! J'avais marqué "terrorrifié" et il a fallut que j'arrive à la moitié de la fic pour m'en rendre compte! T.T

Amédé, ricanant : Et vi, on fête pas son 15ème anniversaire tous les jours, alors on boit un bon coup! nyéhéhéhéhé...

Lenya, se tenant la tête après le ricanement d'Amédé: Raaaaah, fatiguééééeeee...

Amédé: C'est au ventre que t'auras mal demain! Non mais vraiment! 6 verres de whiky coke et 10 de punch (en sachant que le punch a macéré pendant 3 jours...) Quand même! O.ô

Lenya, rouge : Euh... j'étais pas dans mon état normal! XD

(2) Lenya : Lolll c'est pas le bon mot je sais mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit! XD

(3) Harry, perplexe : Euh... y a une couille quelque part là! Il est pas mentionné d'heures de récréations dans l'emploi du temps...

Lenya, se tapant la tête contre le bureau aggravant sa migraine : Nyéééééééh veux po savoir! TT.TT;

* * *

Alors pour les reviews, à vous de voir ce que vous y mettrez, tout est accepté du moment que c'est constructif lorsqu'il s'agit de Beuglantes;)

Amédé, pas content : Ouais ben j'en ai une de review pour toi, personnalité chérie! è.é NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CHAPITRE TROP COURT ET PIS QU'ON COMPRENDS QUE DALLE ET PIS QUE T'ES MEME PAS FICHUE DE FINIR CORRECTEMENT!

Lenya, soupirant : Amédé, va à la niche et arrête le bourbon c'est trop fort pour toi:D

Amédé: Et elle se sent pas le moins du monde concernée par la critique! T.T;

Lenya, regardant ses ongles : Ben c'est juste que tu te répètes à tous les chapitres, ou au moins tu me le dis tout le temps:D

Amédé: Et tu n'en tires pas de conclusions...?

Lenya : ...?

Amédé, soupirant : Non rien, j'ai rien dit!

Lenya, une ampoule surgissant de la tête : Ah ouais! Je vois! En fait j'en ai tiré une conclusion...

Amédé, relève une oreille avec espoir : ...

Lenya, grand sourire : Tu deviens complètement gâteux! XD

Amédé: ... Où est le katana, je vais me faire hara kiri c'est insupportable, tant de connerie! T.T; _:sort son katana:_ Adieu monde de cons...

Lenya, lâchant l'arme : Rooooh! Même po drôle!

Amédé: ... X.X


	6. Pas de chap, just interlude

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, juste un petit délire pour vous faire patienter encore un peu! T.T Je demande votre clémence pour tout cela! Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que rentrer au lycée me priverais de tant de choses que j'avait l'habitude de voir de façon hebdomadaire, comme la TV ou mon ordi! TT.TT

Bref, c'est juste un petit délire comme ça qui m'a prit alors que je me morfondais sur une page blanche...

L'auteuse est assise devant son ordi, une grande bouteille de Coca, 2L et une autre de whisky à côté, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier pendant que tous les persos se promènent, en vacances, un peu partout dans le chateau.

Lenya, écrivant de plus en plus vite à s'en brûler les doigts : Putain! Putain! Putain! Faut que j'avance!

Dawel, se penchant par-dessus son épaule, hausse un sourcil : C'est pour ça que tu écris la traduction de ton exposé en anglais sur les All-Blacks, exposé qui aura lieu dans un mois, au lieu d'avancer sur tes fics, plus particulièrement la mienne ?

Lenya, s'arrête et relis : MERDEUH! Me suis trompée de texte... T.T;;;

Dawel : ... no comment...

Amédé, prenant la place de Lenya : _:étouffe un baillement et commence à compter sur les doigts:_ Et au fait, t'as encore pas fait l'exposé de grec pour la rentrée de la semaine prochaine, ni le DM de maths, ni le DM de Géo, ni les recherches en ECJS, ni celles de jap et encore moins les versions de latin, Oh et pis y a le devoir supplémentaire en SES que tu es sensée rendre bientôt aussi!...

Lenya, regarde ses devoirs d'un air désespéré : Ouiiinnnnn! Poukoi moa! ;.;... ai mal...

Dawel, lui tapotant la tête : Ca va, t'y arriveras, tu verras!

Lenya, tirant la langue à son perso : Ouais ben tu peux parler toi! Je t'ai envoyé en Terre-Du-Milieu avant que tu commence les inéquations quotients et les équations se ramenant au 1er degré! X.X

Dawel, haussant un sourcil étonné : Hm... traduction en français, c'est quoi?

Lenya, la tête dans les mains : Que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre! _:se resserre un verre de whisky coca:_ mon pêcher mignon! miam...

Alex (l'ado) rentrant dans la pièce en secouant la tête : Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de te saouler si tu veux réussir à allier tes fics et tes devoirs!

Lenya lui donne un exemplaire de ses devoirs et le laisse regarder quelques minutes.

Alex : ... Bon ok, passe moi un verre de whisky mais sec pour moi! T.T

Lenya lui serre un verre qu'il avale cul sec.

Alex, entreprend d'aider Lenya dans sa bataille contre les forces des Maths : Ok, donc, là c'est une équation quotient donc, il faut que tu verifie l'existence "il faut que... x différent de 0" puis tu fais l'équation, par exemple : 2x - 4 sur 3x+1 2 sur 3, ça donne, " il faut que 3x + 1 différent de 0 donc x différent de moins 1 tiers" et "Trois toujours différent de 0" donc tout nombre E est solution sauf - 1tiers et 3 . Ensuite tu dois résoudre 2x - 4 2, ce qui fait 2x 6 et x 3 donc, x impossible puisque le résultat est l'un des nombres ne pouvant être solution...

La même chose comprit par Lenya : Ok, hlkegjqmze ekfgjseg zldfkqjds nviezf dgmflskgjdsgk "lfkgjsmfblkflg... vgdlkgqgq" puis alkjdgnqldjk lzkfcvnqs fr : dmfklbnsflm zdmgb ça donne "zlmdkqnmeflbknesmbkl msfdlbkns qmdlfkn " et " dmslkgqnmdlfbknq mqsdlknqg " donc smflbsnemflkbsndmflbnsfdlbnw zmkdg et qnmlvn . Ensuite qmeldkfenqmg, mzlkgqndmgqzkeg, smeflknqmlkrnzelgqg solution...

Lenya : ... Ah... j'ai rien pigé...

Alex, une grosse goutte sur la tempe : T'es irrécupérable! C'est pas possible!

Lenya, boudant : Oh hé! C'est pas moi qui prend des cours supplémentaires de maths le mercredi après-midi au lieu de s'amuser avec ses potes!

Alex, croisant les bras : Ouais mais ça te servirais plus qu'à moi vu ton niveau!

Amédé (blessé dans sa fierté) et Lenya d'une seule voix : QU'EST-CE QU'IL A NOTRE NIVEAU D'ABORD!

Alex, soupirant : Tu l'as dit toi-même, Len', il est nul!

Dawel, regardant les deux parties l'un après l'autre : Hm... si vous avez décidé de nous faire une scène de ménage attendez au moins que je prévienne tout le monde pour voir le spectacle!

Les deux autres deviennent rouges, même si de son côté, Amédé rigole comme un abruti.

Lenya, boudant : Et pis de toute façon, y a que ceux qui ont le niveau seconde qui arriveraient à comprendre ce truc! C'est trop dur d'abord! C'est des sadiques ses profs! (_notez le présent de vérité général utilisé par l'auteuse!_) Et pis si y a un plus jeune que euh... Dawel tiens! Ben si en a un qui comprends, ben je me fais hara kiri!

Harry et Alex-chan (le petit de la fic) arrivent dans la pièce et voient l'état migraineux de la semi-elfe-yokho.

Alex-chan, tirant sur le tricot de Harry : Mr Ryry! Mr Ryry! La madame fofolle aux zoreilles pointues l'est malade?

Lenya, jetant un regard de serial-killer psycothique à "Mr Ryry" alors que celui-ci se retient de pouffer : Non Alex-chan, juste des devoirs en trop, mais c'est des choses de grandes personnes, tu ne peux pas comprendre pour le moment!

Amédé, prenant sa place : En plus, les maths sont l'une des matières les plus dures en seconde alors n'essaye pas de comprendre, petit!

Alex-chan se rapproche et prend la feuille de calculs de Lenya sur la table pour la lire avec une petite moue pensive.

Alex-chan, souriant : Mais si madame! C'est trop facile! Pour le a) du premier truc faut mettre les ... euh... comment ça s'appelle déjà? Ah vi, quotients au même dénomino... euh... dénimona... er... machin en dessous de la barre et pis c'est facile après!

Dawel, perplexe, relit par dessus l'épaule du petit et fait rapidement les calculs de tête avant de lever des yeux ébahis vers le reste des personnes rassemblés.

Dawel, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : O.O;; C'est vrai en plus!

Lenya : ...

Amédé : ...

Lenya, prenant Shinookami, lame vers soi : Adieu monde cruel!

Amédé, lâchant la dague avant que Lenya ne fasse une connerie : Arrête de délirer! Pôve nouille! T.T

Lenya, effondrée sur sa table, innondant son ordi et les occupants de la pièce : OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN! J'Y COMPRENDS RIEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!

Alex l'ado, lui tapotant doucement le dos, à une distance respectable pour ne pas être inondé : Mais si! Mais si!

Dawel, l'observant faire monter le niveau de l'eau dans la pièce, debout à côté de Harry : On passe à l'action?

Harry, regardant aussi : Yes, Plan B...

Dawel : _... : sourire sadique:: sort un marteau "fais dodo le jolie marteau" 100 tonnes: _

**_BONK_ : **Bruit du marteau sur la tête vide de Lenya qui tombe endormie pour le compte.

Dawel : On a combien de temps déjà d'ici son réveil?

Harry, regardant sa montre en haussant un sourcil : C'est bon, deux heures! Juste le temps de commencer un peu nos chapitres respectifs... Tu commence?

Dawel : Ouais, je vais commencer par le prochain chap de ma fic et je te laisserais la place pour celui de ta fic...

Harry, serrant la main de la jeune nattée : Ok, vas-y, je commence sur feuille pendant ce temps...

Alex-chan, accroupi et poussant légèrement du doigt une Lenya assommée sur le sol : Et qu'est-qu'on fait de la madame fofolle?

Alex l'ado, croisant les bras avec un sourire sadique : J'aurais bien une idée... _:prend l'auteuse dans ses bras et se dirige vers la serre aux plantes (carnivores) bien-sûr:_

Dawel et Harry, s'entre regardant : J'veux même pas savoir! _:retournent à leurs écritures:_

Valà, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, c'était juste une petit Interlude pour vous faire patienter un peu mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je sais je suis chiante à mettre autant de temps, mais le lycée, l'internat, l'éloignement de mon nordi et les fanfictions ne font pas bon ménage! T.T

Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout ça et j'espère que je vous aurez au moins fais rire un peu! -.-'''


	7. Chap 6

**Auteur :** _:Lenya se regarde dans le miroir:_ Euh... ben... c'est une petite brune métisse aux oreilles pointues et à l'air franchement barge avec un sourire plein de crocs... Eh! Mais c'est moi! _:rire bête:_

**Disclaimers :** Herry Praott... ah non! En fait c'est Harry Potter et il appartient à J.K.R. paske Herry lui l'est à Tobby!

**Genre :** Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure mais chuis pas d'humeur à être messante avec Ryry et Al' alors ça va être beaucoup plus joyeux pour ce chapitre et aussi pour les prochains!

**Ratings :** Pffff... qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! ... euh... PG-13 je crois!

**Note de l'auteureuse (franchement pas heureuse) :** Alors franchement, je sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner! Mes premières semaines et même le premier trimestre entier ont été plutôt difficiles! Ou pour parler plus franchement, je me suis complètement ramassée au lycée et j'ai eut des moments où j'avais envie de tout plaquer et de m'enfermer quelque part où rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, mais c'est pas possible alors je continue et je persévère, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas trop eut la tête à faire avancer ma fic ni dans aucune d'entre elle mis à part dans pleins de petits OS qui ne seront jamais en ligne pour cause de déballage d'envies suicidaires... bref! Franchement désolée! Et je sais pas non plus quand je pourrais updater de nouveau après cette update, désolée... ;.; ça me fait aussi mal qu'à vous, voir même plus, je vous assure!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cette autre personne n'en était en fait pas vraiment une mais un fantôme, le Baron Sanglant d'ailleurs.

_- Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'ouvrir la porte puisque c'est un fantôme?_ Pensa intérieurement Harry mais il n'en souffla mot, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du fantôme le plus "méchant" soit disant, de Hogwarts.

Vous êtes mandé chez le directeur après vos cours, Mr Potter... Fit le fantôme d'une voix froide.

Hem... bien... merci du message, Baron... Répondit-il poliment, étonné, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait directement avec le fantôme des Slytherins.

Le fantôme hocha la tête et ressortit cette fois-ci en passant au travers du mur, alors qu'Alex, comme tous les enfants, c'était rapidement détourné de la petite conversation et avait sa propre conversation avec Sylas.

Harry, une fois le messagé ectoplasmique partit, mit un moment avant de réaliser complètement ce que venait de lui avouer d'un ton tout à fait innocent, son petit protégé. Il était également Parselmouth! Il avait donc tout comme lui reçu ce don qui effrayait tant de monde... mais de qui pouvait-il bien le tenir?

C'est un regard soucieux qu'il posa sur le petit qui était toujours dans un discussion des plus intéressantes avec Sylas, devisant du pourquoi du manque de chair fraîche dans les repas humains, l'enfant ayant un avis très arrêté sur ce sujet, se contentant d'arguer que "les trucs rouges c'est trop moues et pis c'est plein de jus!" dixit lui-même. La discussion des deux autres le fit légèrement sourire et il envoya paître ses questions pour le moment, se disant avec philosophie, qu'il aurait bien la réponse un jour où l'autre de toute manière. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'était qu'un autre point commun étrange entre le petit garçon et lui, ils en avaient déjà tant, ce n'était pas un de plus qui changerait tant, même si s'en était un de taille.

Il fut sortit de son train de pensées par une cloche sonnant quelque part dans le chateau, lui rappelant que justement, il était de retour au collège et qu'il ferait mieux de se remettre dans le bain. Il regarda rapidement dans son emploi du temps pour trouver qu'il devait avoir cours d'Enchantements jumelé avec la 6ème année de Ravenclaws. Soupirant, il coupa doucement la discussion de son protégé et du jeune serpent, celle-ci protestant d'ailleurs vertement lorsqu'il commença à quitter la chambre sans un mot, entraînant Alex avec lui et n'oubliant pas de récupérer un certain parchemin qui risquait de lui servir à l'avenir.

_:AH NON HEIN! TU ME LAISSSSSES PAS ENCORE COMME SSA HUMAIN:_ Protesta-t-elle violemment, sifflant d'un air qui se voulait outragé.

_: Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de toi? Que je t'amène avec moi en cours? Tu ferais peur à tout le monde:_ Répliqua Harry, sur le pas de sa porte.

_:Mais Mr Ryry! Moi je peux la porter sinon! Je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous! Siteplé! Siteplé! Siteplé:_ Quémanda le petit châtain en secouant la manche de son protecteur, lui faisant son air de chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route (1) le regard étincelant, le plus convaincant possible (2).

Ledit Ryry tenta de soutenir son regard brillant mais se rendit rapidement et soupirant, retourna chercher le serpent pour le mettre dans le col de la chemise du petit, disant tout bas au reptile que s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Alex de sa langue, il le donnerait personnellement à la professeur de potion pour voir si elle avait besoin d'ingrédients venant du corps d'un serpent. Si le serpent avait pu déglutir, il l'aurait surement fait. Sylas ne se fit pas prier et se cacha rapidement, veillant à garder sa langue derrière ses crocs et resta si bien cachée qu'on pouvait la prendre pour une simple corde que l'enfant se serait mis autour du cou (3).

Puis le petit châton pris fièrement son sac à dos et tous deux se mirent en marche vers la salle de cours de Flidwick, Alex pouffant légèrement en entendant les sifflements de Sylas qui s'amusait à lui chatouillait le cou du bout de la langue et sifflait des légers "_t'es tout chaud le petit humain!_", se faisant réprimander à voix basse par le plus âgé.

Puis ils arrivèrent rapidement au cours d'Enchantements et Harry les installa au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible des autres Slytherins et le plus près de la porte -au cas où-.

Mais en fait, le cours se passa assez bien, ni Alex ni Sylas ne se firent remarquer de tout le cours, l'un des plus occupé par le dessin, pardon l'oeuvre! qu'il faisait et l'autre somnolant contre la peau chaude de l'enfant.

De temps à autres, Harry jetait un coup d'oeil au dessin de l'enfant-chat, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à en comprendre le contenu, mais il laissa faire, se disant que son protégé allait sûrement lui expliquer une fois le cours terminé.

Une fois le dit-cours terminé, c'est un Alex Fides sautillant qui sortit de la salle d'Enchantements, pour la plus grande joie de la plupart des filles Ravenclaw de leur année, celles-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser devant sa petite bouille d'ange rayonnant d'un sourire légèrement édenté mais pourvu de légers crocs (4).

Harry de son côté, cacha comme il pouvait le début de fou rire qui le prit en imaginant son petit protégé avec 12 ans de plus et le succès qu'il risquerait d'avoir étant donné celui qu'il avait déjà à même pas 5 ans!

Alex, marchant en tenant la main de l'adolescent pour -hélas pour lui- retourner à l'Infirmerie étant donné que l'adolescent avait cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, releva la tête avec étonnement en l'entendant pouffer légèrement alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir désert.

Mr Ryry? Poukoi tu rigole? Demanda le bamin innocemment.

C'est rien, honey, juste... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand? Demanda Harry, tentant de changer de train de penser, mais échouant lamentablement, l'image récurente d'un Alex à 16 ans, pourchassé par les filles lui prenant la tête, encore plus lorsqu'il se l'imagina avec les mêmes oreilles de chat et la queue (5).

Je veux être comme toi! Magicien! Et pis faire pleins de tours de magie! Répondit Alex avec un ronronnement de plaisir, lorsque Harry le prit dans ses bras pour passer la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Si tu veux, honey! Rit l'adolescent avec une légerté qui était presque étrangère à celui que la plupart pouvaient voir le reste du temps. Mais moi je suis sorcier! Et peut-être que si tu es sage, je t'apprendrais quelques "tours"!

OUI! OUI! ZE VEUX! Piailla l'enfant en sautillant légèrement alors qu'il le posait sur un lit vide de l'infirmerie.

Mais pour ça, tu dois rester calme pour ce cour, mon grand! Comme tout à l'heure, ok? Proposa le grand brun avant de terminer en chuchotant. Et n'oublis pas, tu ne parle de notre petite copine Sylas, a personne, même pas l'Infirmière, elle ne doit pas savoir!

Les oreilles du chaton tombèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait passer encore une heure à l'Infirmerie, mais il opina tout de même du chef avec une certaine réluctance. Harry sourit et l'embrassa gentiment sur le front avant de se relever, alors que le petit ronronnait doucement, puis avant de partir, l'adolescent eut soudain une idée et caressa gentiment l'enfant derrière les oreilles, le faisant fondre littéralement et ronronner comme un moteur diesel. Pouffant légèrement, il ébouriffa légèrement la tignasse du petit et ressortit de l'Infirmerie avec le sourire.

Sourire qui se fâna rapidement et fut remplacé par son habituel air froid lorsqu'il rencontra 2 têtes brunes au détour d'un couloir.

Hey! Mais c'est Potty le Serpent que voilà! Fit la voix qui l'avait obsédé tout au long du mois qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive, le faisant inconsciemment serrer les poings.

Un peu de respect pour mon nom, Siry! C'est pas parce que _lui_ le porte que tu dois l'écorcher! Grogna son futur-père, accentuant le "_lui" _avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Mais que voilà, une brochette de gentils petits Gryffis bien gentils et honnêtes! Répliqua Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale et basse. Quoique honnêtes... ça laisse à prouver... Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire nos gentils petits lorsqu'ils ne sont qu'eux seulement, sans personne pour les surveiller! Hm... ça mérite une recherche... quoique je tiens à préserver mon sommeil de ces visions de cauchemars!

L'adolescent à la cicatrice s'étonnait lui-même de ses mots, mais ils étaient sortis tout seuls sans qu'il ait le temps de se retenir. Sirius vit immédiatement rouge devant l'allusion à peine voilée du nouveau mais alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour lui faire payer ses paroles, celui-ci, plus rapide, lui lança un _expelliarmus_ qui l'envoya se cogner contre le mur sous la puissance du sort.

Harry lui-même s'étonna de la puissance de son sort, mais n'en montra rien, si ce n'est le léger haussement de sourcil qu'il eut lorsque le dos de son futur-parrain rencontra le mur dans un bruit étouffé, sonné pour le compte.

James, voyant son ami à terre, commença un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette, c'était sans compter le fait qu'en moins d'une seconde, il eut pointé entre les deux yeux et les lunettes, une baguette qui était d'ailleurs l'extension d'un bras qui lui était l'extension du corps d'un certain nouveau Slytherin.

Même pas la peine d'y songer! Siffla Harry, sa rancoeur envers son père s'étant approfondit après la mauvaise blague du matin-même.

James sembla hors de lui mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un mouvement, son futur-fils qu'il ne savait pas son fils car il n'était pas encore vraiment son fils... hm... bref... Harry, lui lança un _petrificus totalus_ et le regarda tomber au sol d'un air calme. Seuls les yeux du jeune Gryffindor bougeaient encore et envoyaient des promesses de mort douloureuse à Harry qui n'en avait cure semble-t-il. L'autre adolescent se baissa à la hauteur de l'oreille du Gryffindor et murmura d'un ton léger :

La prochaine fois que tu décides de faire une blague aux Slytherins, choisi mieux tes cibles, si jamais tu retouches a un seul cheveu de mon protégé, ce n'est pas un sort de stupefaction que tu recevras... Promit-il doucement.

Puis il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir, laissant les deux autres adolescents là, l'un complètement sonné pour cause de heurtage de mur et l'autre pétrifié dans tous les sens du terme. Mais avant de se détourner dans un couloir adjacent, le jeune homme se retourna vers les deux avec un vague sourire et ajouta :

Oh et au fait... joli coup la potion de transformation dans les flocons d'avoine... Fit-il avec légerté avant de disparaitre, laissant un James toujours aussi pétrifié physiquement, mais maintenant pensif.

Si quelqu'un avait suivit Harry à ce moment-là, il aurait pu le trouver quelques couloirs déserts plus loin, la tête basse et les épaules voutées, se retenant à grandes peines de laisser ses larmes le submerger mais il avait déjà beaucoup trop pleurer et devait maintenant être fort pour son petit Alex. Il ravala donc rapidement sa tristesse et ses remords puis, replaçant comme il se devait son masque froid sur ses traits fins, il partit pour la salle où devait se dérouler ses cours de SACM (6), et il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par l'absence de deux certains Gryffindors, la classe étant jumelée à celle des rouge et ors pour ce cours.

Un goût amer de regret mêlé à de la colère lui restait sur la gorge, l'enserrant douloureusement, mais il n'avait pas été l'instiguateur de ses conflits avec le duo de Gryffindors, c'est eux qui l'avaient cherché tout au long de leurs cours ensembles. Il soupira intérieurement, priant Merlin pour que les autres jours se passent mieux que sa première journée de cours. Trop de surprises en une journée!

Leur professeur, un certain "Jaimee Leznimo" (7) leur expliquait pour l'instant comment s'occuper de fées blessées et Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ses pensées se tournant encore et toujours vers son petit protégé qui devait sûrement dessiner sur un lit de l'Infirmerie.

A son grand regret, l'heure passa assez lentement, le temps semblant se ralentir pour lui au moment où il aurait voulu qu'il puisse s'accélérer et, effet contraire, s'accélérer lorsqu'il aurait voulut qu'il stagne un peu.

Si bien qu'il pu presque compter le temps minute par minute avant qu'à nouveau, la cloche libératrice ne retentisse dans les couloirs du chateau de sorcellerie. Cette fois encore, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui avant de sortir mais il ne regardait pas non plus où il allait si bien qu'il entra en collision avec un autre élève.

Sans un mot, il se baissa et commença à ramasser les livres que l'autre avait fait tomber.

Vous pourriez faire attention! Le réprimanda une voix claire et sèche, encore une autre qui le hantait mais celle-là depuis bien plus longtemps que celle de son parrain.

Relevant légèrement la tête, toujours à sa tâche, il vit tout d'abord une longue chevelure couleur de feu puis deux magnifiques émeraudes pareilles à celles qu'il contemplait chaque jour dans le mirroir en pensant de qui il les tenait.

_- Ma mère..._ Pensa-t-il, une certaine émotion lui enserrant la gorge, bien que son visage n'en révéla rien, si ce n'est un léger pâlissement.

Sa futur-mère, celle qui se sacrifierait pour faire vivre son unique enfant, était accroupie près de lui et ramassait avec grâce les (trop nombreux) livres qu'il avait fait tombé par mégarde. Tous deux se relevèrent et Harry posa avec précaution le reste des livres sur la pile de la jeune fille.

Vous ne devriez pas porter autant de livres! Fit-il simplement, laissant un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres.

La jeune Gryffindor sembla surprise de sa remarque et s'appréta à y répondre quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit.

Laisse Evans tranquille, sale serpent! S'exclama James Potter du coin du couloir, en s'avançant vers eux d'un pas furieux.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil puis inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Lily avant de se retourner et de partir dans l'autre direction, sous le regard songeur de la jeune sorcière et furieux d'un certain autre Gryffindor.

Au détour du couloir qu'il avait prit après avoir quitté Lily et James, Harry, une fois s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger, se permit de laisser fleurir sur ses traits un sourire doux et songeur. Il avait enfin rencontré sa mère! Et comme il se l'était imaginé, elle était assez studieuse, peut-être plus que Hermione même! Mais son sourire s'effaça progressivement alors qu'il se souvenait de la suite des évènements. Lily et lui n'avaient pourtant échangés que quelques mots, mais James, _son père_, était arrivé complètement furieux et avait immédiatement commencé à l'insulter! Peut-être que l'autre Gryffindor l'avait alors vu comme un concurrent à la conquête du coeur de la belle rousse?

Cette simple idée le fit glousser doucement, lui essayer de draguer _sa mère?_ D'accord, il est vrai que personne n'était sensé savoir qu'il était le fils de feu James et Lily Potter, mais tout de même! Pour lui, cette idée était tout bonnement trop saugrenue pour être réalisable!

C'est donc songeur, même si son expression était redevenue de glace une fois retourné dans des couloirs peuplés, qu'il retourna à l'Infirmerie mais de nouveau, il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, qu'une petite bombe poilue aux yeux ambrés lui sautait dans les bras en miaulant de contentement.

MR RYRY! Miaula Alex, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ow, tout doux honey! Rit légèrement l'adolescent en prenant le petit sur ses épaules. Alors? Tu as encore dessiné?

Non ! J'ai écris une histoire! Répliqua fièrement le bambin en agitant sous ses yeux une feuille rempli de gribouillages colorés.

Et bien, il faudra que tu me la lises alors! Répondit diplomatiquement Harry en récupérant les affaires de son protégé, sous le regard tendre de l'Infirmière qui s'étonnait encore et toujours de la complicité développée entre ces deux êtres pourtant brisés par la vie.

Pomfrey se retint de frissonner en se rappelant dans quel état les deux enfants lui étaient arrivés.

N'oubliez pas vos feutres! Fit-elle en ramassant l'un des marqueurs qui traînait sur le lit sur lequel Alex était resté.

Merci Madame... Répondit Harry en souriant discrètement, hochant légèrement la tête. Je vous ramène votre patient préféré cet après-midi, j'ai cours de DCFM...

Bien et ne soyez pas en retard surtout! Répliqua l'Infirmière en reprenant son habituel ton sévère.

Aucune chance Madame! Sourit légèrement l'adolescent en sortant, le bambin toujours sur les épaules.

Comme le matin-même, le silence s'abbatit sur la Salle à leur entrée et alors que Harry allait s'installer en bout de table, vers les professeurs, ignorant les regards curieux, méprisant voir haineux qui étaient tournés vers lui et souriant intérieurement des regards émerveillés et gagatisants (surtout féminins) dirigés vers un certain petit garçon chat.

Comme le matin-même, il assit l'enfant sur ses genoux et commença à les servir tous deux, mais un regard plus persistant et perçant que les autres lui fit lever la tête en fronçant les sourcils. En face, chez les Gryffindors, la jeune blonde qui accompagnait à la rentrée Lily avait le regard fixé sur lui et ne détourna le regard que lorsque sa voisine lui mit un coup de coude et lui souffla quelques mots, cette voisine n'étant autre que Lily elle-même. Intrigué, le jeune Slytherin laissa glisser son regard sur les deux jeunes filles avant de se détourner, remarquant du coin de l'oeil le regard noir que lui lançait son futur-père.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une petite main qui tirait doucement sur l'avant de sa robe.

Mr Ryry! Ze peux avoir encore des patates siteplé? Demanda Alex avec un regard suppliant.

Bien sûr, honey! Souffla l'adolescent avec un léger sourire rassurant à son protégé qu'il resservit immédiatement.

Lui-même n'avait que moyennement faim et se contenta de son verre de jus de citrouille et d'un peu de gigot, observant avec un certain amusement, son petit Alex engouffrer sans problème sa deuxième assiette de patates et de brocolis, c'était à se demander où l'enfant pouvait bien mettre tout ce qu'il mangeait! Un léger sifflement, trop faible pour que d'autres qu'eux deux l'entendent s'éleva du cou de l'enfant.

_:Mais moi j'ai fffaim ausssssi:_ S'insurgea d'une petite voix un certain jeune serpent que tous avaient semble-t-il oublié.

Gloussant légèrement, Alex se baissa et s'arrangeant pour que personne ne le voit, sortit Sylas de son col et le posa sur ses propres genoux avant de lui chuchoter :

_:J'esssspère que t'aime la vviande cuite? Cccc'est tout ccce qu'il y a!...:_ Chuchota l'enfant en posant sa main à côté de la tête du petit reptile, ayant mis dans celle-ci un peu de viande coupée en petits morceaux.

_:Sssi y a rien d'autre:_ Répliqua le serpent avant de gober tout rond les morceaux, faisant glousser encore un peu Alex.

Alex? Calme-toi, tu attire l'attention sur Sylas et toi, là! Souffla Harry normalement en voyant certains de ses condisciples de retourner vers eux aux gloussements discrets de l'enfant.

Le petit releva rapidement la tête pour remarquer lui aussi les visages tournés vers lui, rougissant à cela, il arrêta un peu de rire mais continua de nourir le petit serpent avant de le mettre simplement dans sa poche, s'attirant de légères protestations puis soudain plus rien, le bambin, légèrement étonné, regarda dans sa poche pour trouver le serpent complètement endormi.

Voyant cela, l'adolescent sourit à l'enfant et lui conseilla gentiment de terminer son déjeuner, ce que fit le petit avec empressement, rappelant par là, un certain jeune rouquin à Harry.

Le jeune brun laissa quelques instants son esprit vagabonder, se demandant ce que devenaient chez lui tous ses amis et quel avait été leur réaction à sa disparition, est-ce qu'ils l'avaient pleurés? Est-ce qu'ils ne l'avait ne serait-ce que cherché? Mais méritait-il vraiment d'être cherché après ce qui était arrivé à son parrain par sa faute?

Se sentant replonger lentement dans cette dépression qui avait été son seul compagnon durant son séjour chez les Dursleys mais qui avait été chassé de là par un certain bambin aux yeux bleu-verts, Harry se ressaisit et sortit de ses sombres pensées juste au moment, où Alex finit son assiette, quelques miettes un peu partout sur les joues et le visage.

Riant légèrement intérieurement (8) Harry essuya le visage constellé de miettes, du bambin et le reprit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la salle tranquillement.

POTTER! Entendit-il soudain derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement vers l'Infirmerie, Alex ronronnant dans ses bras et semblant somnoler de plus en plus.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à front avec une longue chevelure rousse. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa mère puisse être plus petite que lui! Mais c'était bel et bien le cas, elle lui arrivait un peu plus haut que l'épaule.

Hn? Fit-il simplement, priant pour ne pas laisser transparaitre toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Quand... quand on s'est rentré dedans... Tu as laissé tombé ça... Répondit Lily avec hésitation.

Se faisant, elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin jauni et usé qu'il reconnut rapidement et cela le fit pâlir assez facilement, c'était la Carte des Maraudeurs!

Tentant de ne pas paraître trop pressé de le prendre, le jeune brun récupéra le parchemin et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement à la jeune rousse qui hocha également la tête avant de partir de son côté, bientôt rejoins par la jeune blonde d'un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin, Harry soupira lourdement et rangea soigneusement la carte dans sa poche, ne tenant pas à la reperdre une autre fois. Et honte sur lui! Il n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition de son bien pourtant précieux!

Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était James Potter qui avait retrouvé la carte et non Lily Evans.

Occultant ce train de pensées de son esprit, il resserra sa prise autour de l'enfant et l'emmena rapidement à l'Infirmerie, le petit somnolant calmement dans ses bras, à peine conscient d'être transporté.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est trop court! je suis au courant, en plus je bloque sur une seule et même journée depuis trop longtemps mais j'arrive pas à avancer plus rapidement! X.X

Oskooouuuuurr! Chuis tellement à plat que même les piles Duracell elles marchent pu pour moi:'(

Et pis la réaction de Ryry est pas encore fini c'est que le début des souffrances des Maradeurs! nyehehehehe... chuis sadique:D

_

* * *

Petites notes de l'auteur : (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et pis de toute façon, c'est mauvais pour ma santé de me retenir! nyark...) (note d'Amédé :__ Et mauvais pour la santé du reste du monde de mettre ces notes:évite un avada et deux dagues mentales de Lenya: Ok j'me tais...)_ : (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et pis de toute façon, c'est mauvais pour ma santé de me retenir! nyark...) (note d'Amédé : 

(1) Ou dans son cas, d'un châton

(2) Imaginez le chat botté dans Shrek2 et vous aurez l'effet... nyark augmenté par les oreilles de chaton et la pitite queue! lol

(3) Harry : Même si cela aurait pu paraître assez étrange de voir un enfant avec une corde autour du cou mais bon, ne discutons pas les décisions de l'auteuse qui je pense est très fatiguée...

Lenya se râclant la gorge : Hm hm... Harry?

Harry, innocent comme un ange tombé du ciel : Oui, Lenya?

Lenya, sans sourciller : C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse faire les commentaires avec moi!

Harry, souriant : Moi aussi je t'aime!

(4) Lenya : il a 4 ans ne l'oublions pas, à cet âge-là, les dents hein! lol, me rappelle de bons souvenirs ça! mdr

Amédé, ricanant : Comme celui d'une certaine petite brunette de 4 ans avec aucune dents devant! hin hin hin

Lenya : T'as gueule 'Medy-chéri:P

(5) Lenya, pensive : Hm! Idée à creuser je trouve! (en fait pas vraiment la peine de creuser j'ai un modèle pas loin! _:bave:_)

Harry, prenant le bambin dans un bras, baguette en avant de l'autre : ARRIERE DEMON!

Amédé, sarcastique : Y a pas que Lenya qui fait dans la répétition! TvvT

(6) Lenya, gênée : Sorry, pure flemmardise de ma part, alors toutes les matières avec des noms impossibles seront raccourcies! lol

(7) Lenya, rigolant : mdrrr trop fendard le nom! lol "Jaimee Leznimo", "J'aime les animaux"! Mwahahahahaharf! Trop drôle moë! Je m'épate toute seule:D

Amédé : ... no comment...

(8) Lenya, grimaçant : Ouch, c'est lourd, mais je trouve rien d'autre! T.T;;;;

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews_****_ : (désolée si c'est pas dans l'ordre! T.T)_**

Avis à tous, les surnoms débiles c'est mon rayon alors vous étonnez pas d'en trouver! T.T;;;

**Takoma : **Kikoo Takoma-chan! Je sais pour ce qui est du premier chap, faudrait peut-être que je l'adoucisse un peu, mais je suis contente de voir que tu as quand même décidé de lire la suite:) Et t'inquiète pas, j'ai beau aller très lentement, je continue quand même! ;) Et merci pour la review, en espérant que le chapitre était aussi bon que les autres:)

**Nienna-lo :** Salut vous deux! Merci de votre soutien et j'espère que vous aurez pas trop attendu et que le chapitre vous a plus:) Merci pour la review!

**Miss Potter 95 :** Hello you! Ben, déjà merci pour mon annif (c'est rien si c'est loin, j'adore qu'on me rappel que j'ai 15 ans et que je suis au lycée maintenant:D même si c'est également un calvaire! T.T) Et c'est vrai que l'année 2005 peut être considérée comme une mauvaise année pour moi! T.T Et merci d'épargner la misérable vie de l'auteuse, paske c'est pas pour dire mais j'en ai encore un peu besoin tu vois! ê.ê;;; Et ne tue pas trop Jamsie et Siry, j'en ai encore un peu besoin! Pour ce qui est de l'emmagasinage des conneries... beeennn... c'est naturel chez moi:D lol Merci pour la review!

**Eternity Dream :** Coucou E.D.-san! Désolée pour ton coeur, mais je ne suis pas cardiologue, seulement auteuse de fics d'un équilibre mental assez précaire:D Vi Alex-chan est très craquant! C'est ma petite mascotte:) Et le Ryry ténébreux, une belle trouvaille, pas si nouvelle mais j'aime assez aussi! Nyark, quant à ses relations avec les Maraudeurs, elles vont bien finir par s'améliorer, t'inquiètes pas trop! lol

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre te plait.

Merci pour ta review!

**Lice-chan :** Salut ma padawan préférée! Arrête les compliments tu vas me faire rougir... non en fait continue, j'adore ça! lol Et tant que tu ne me donnera pas un vrai bishonen, je ne metterais _peut-être_ pas de suite après ce chapitre! Te voilà prévenu, padawan! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre est à ta convenance, chère élève!

Merci pour la review.

**Elaur :** Hello! Merci pour ta remarque, je vais essayer de ne plus mélanger les deux langues! Merci aussi pour ta review! J'espère que le chapitre te plait...

**Satya :** Salut et merci te ta grande clémence, Satya-sama! lol! Voilà la suite beaucoup trop attendue et j'espère qu'elle te conviens, de même, merci pour ta review!

**Onarluca :** Bonjour à vous Ô Déesse chasseresse! lol, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plus que les autres, merci pour ta review!

**Thealie :** Kikoo Théa-chan! Euh..._ :vérifie son verre de coca:_ ouais, j'avais oublié empoisonné! _:vide le verre dans le lavabo et regarde le lavabo se dissoudre:_ Hm hm... hé hé... hm... Oui, donc, merci pour ton soutien, désolée de t'avoir fais attendre plus que de raison et j'espère que la suite te conviens:s Lol et je suis contente que le petit interlude de rattrapage de retard t'ait tant plu! lol

**Coralie Malefoy :** Hello Cora-chan... ben... elle a mis son temps la suite mais elle est là! C'est ce qui compte non! ê.ê;;;; Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'as plu!

**Fanou :** Salut Fanou-kun! Non je n'ai oublié personne, désolée de t'avoir laissé pensé ça, mais c'est dur de ralier les deux bouts en ce moment, alors désolée et j'espère que le chapitre était aussi bien que les autres! Merci pour ta review... Et au fait, merci du soutien pour les cours, plus ça va, plus je me dis que je regrette la maternelle où tout ce qu'on devait faire c'est s'asseoir, peindre avec les doigts et dormir... T.T;;;;

**Lolann : **Coucou Lolann! Oups, désolée, la suite a mis du temps, j'espère qu'elle te conviens! Merci pour ta review...

**Marikili :** Hello Mari-chan! Etrange, presque tous ceux qui adorent ma fic ont failli en pleurer! T.T;;; Et dire que tout le monde me prend pour un clown chez moi! ê.ê;;;... bref! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus!

**Lilix 28 :** Chalut Lilix! La voilà la suite et merci pour ton soutien! J'espère que ça te conviens et merci pour la review aussi!

**Surimigirl :** Miam, z'adoooore le surimi! lol Euh... on va éviter l'écartèlement paske... euh... ça fait légèrement _mal!_ _:rire jaune:_ T.T Bref, voilà la suite et merci pour la review! J'espère que ça t'as plu!

**Dawn 456 :** Kikoo Dawn-chan! Euh... _:cache les comprimets, les cordes, les poutres, les pistolets et tout ce qui pourrait servir d'arme, les poches plastiques et les coupes papiers...: _Lol alors on évite le suicide, j'ai 15 ans seulement, c'est trop à supporter pour une seule personne! T.T;;; Par contre je peux t'offrir ce chapitre si tu veux! lol, J'espère que ça t'as plus et merci pour la review!

**Skyblack 4 :** Hello Sky-chou! _:récupère Lucius du bout des doigts:_ Humpf... ouais, lui je l'avais oublie, je m'en occuperais dans le chapitre suivant! _:fait une grimace:_ Bon, au moins t'as pas touché à son minois de blondinet, c'est déjà ça de gagner! J'aurais qu'à l'habiller en très très très large et rien ne se verra! lol Et t'inquiète, je te le repasserais quand tu voudras!

Pour ce qui est d'Alex, _:rougit jusqu'à la point des oreilles:_ ben ouais, me suis un peu beaucoup inspirée d'un copain à moi et faudrait d'ailleurs que je mette en ligne des dessins que j'ai fait du bambin! lol Evidemment que Harry est séduisant! C'est l'un des héros quand même! lol

Désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ça t'as plus, merci encore pour la review!

**Maria :** Salut Maria-san! Lol, désolée pour mettre arrêtée à ce moment là, mais c'est plus fort que moi, sadique quoi qu'il arrive:D Moi aussi j'adore ma fic! ;) Non en fait, je trouve qu'il faudrait que je l'améliore mais bon, vais essayer de le faire tout au long des chaps, en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plait et merci pour la review!

**Cholera :** Wow, trop le pseudo, j'adore! lol Pour ce qui est de ton état de perdition, c'est normal, c'est parce que justement, l'auteuse non plus ne sait pas où elle veut en venir! T.T;;; Et ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse rigoler! ;) Je sais qu'il est franchement kawai mon Alex-neko:D

Au fait, merci pour la review et j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu!

**Hermionne Potter :** Hello Herm'! Valà la suite, merci pour la review et j'espère que ça te conviens!

**Luna la Lunatique :** Lol, j'adore ton pseudo! mdrr... Merci pour la fic, j'espère que ça t'as plu et merci pour la review!

**Miline : **Hello Miline-san! Merci pour la fic et je suis désolée d'avoir du te faire attendre, en tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que le chapitre te conviens! lol

**Greg 83 :** Kikoo Greg-sama! Alors pour la fic, je sais pas encore comment ça va évoluer et je vais sûrement faire un sondage pour voir qui veut la voir tourner au slash:s En tout cas, jusque là, je risque de mettre deux ou trois allusions à des couples yaoi et yuri mais je sais pas encore pour les couples principaux! Si tu ne veux plus suivre la fic, j'en serais désolée mais je comprendrais, de même si tu continus, ce n'est rien! Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!

**Aomaru : **Coucou Aoma-chan! Désolée de t'avoir gardé éveillée aussi tard (t'inquiète moi c'est pire quand je mis met) mais désolée si tu risque d'oublier, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu ma vitesse ! T.T

Pour ce qui est de à qui tu t'adresse, c'est simple, si ça tourne au pervers et au plus que sadique, c'est Amédé, sinon c'est moi, ton humble servante, Lenya:D Et j'aurais besoin des persos alors ne les tuent pas trop non plus! ;)

Merci pour la review et j'espère que ça te plait.

**Vinvin : **Salut Vin-san! Alors pour ce qui est du rythme, ça risque d'être le même un long moment, pour ce qui est de la longueur... ben... pareille, je sens que mes chapitres vont rester dans les eaux des 5 ou 6 pages seulement:s Merci pour la fic au fait et pour la review, j'espère que t'as aimé sinon!

**Bridgess The Fantastic :** Hello you! _:évite les pierres avec agilité:_ Hé hé! C'est pas demain la veille que tu arriveras à lapider une semi-elfe! Nyark! _:se prend une pierre en pleine tronche:_ Ouch! Fa fé mal fa! _:se frotte le nez en boudant:_ Bon d'accord, j'arrête de délire!lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et merci pour la review!

**Virg05 : **Kikoo Virg-chan! Alors voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! lol Pour ce qui est des cours, eh oui! C'est la dure réalité de la vie d'adolescents! X.X mdr J'adore que tu dise que ma fic est géniale même si je trouve que c'est un peu trop mais vas-y! Continue de flatter mon égo, peut-être que ça va m'aider! lol :D Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait!

**Zaika :** Chalut Zai-kun! lol T'as lu tout d'une traite? Bravo, moi j'aurais jamais réussi! Même si y a que 6 chapitres! ê.ê'''' lol Merci pour la review et j'espère que le chapitre est aussi bon que les autres à ton goût...

**Michat : **Salut Mi-chan! lol Alors de rien pour l'interlude! mdr Et merci pour la review et j'espère que ça t'as plu autant le nouveau chapitre!

**Alinemcb54 :** Hello Aline-chou! Alors de rien pour le bol d'air frais surtout! C'est la maison qui régale! lol (grand risque de vous régaler d'interlude un peu beaucoup très souvent pour cause de contrôles et devoirs intempestifs... T.T;;;) en tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu!...

**Rebecca-Black :** Wooooow! Quelqu'un de la famille de Siry! Je peux avoir un autographe de toi et de Siry siteplé! ë.ë lol Merci pour le soutien! Et pour la review aussi d'ailleurs, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu...

**Jade : **Chalut Jade-kun! T'inquiète le voilà le chapitre assez faisandé je crois! XD En tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviens!

**Archidruide : **Hey! Salut Archi'! mdrrr Toi aussi tu aimes les interludes! looolll J'adore le trip que tu t'es tapé, c'est trop marrant! lol Alors merci pour le soutien de la review... euh... la review de soutien?... euh... ah ouais, le soutien et la review! X.X lol et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait!

TADAM! Et j'espère avoir oublié personne! Connaissant ma mémoire en forme de passoire trouée! T.T;;;

Encore merci à tous pour les reviews et pour ceux qui n'en laisse pas c'est rien, merci de lire quand même:)

* * *

Lenya, perplexe : Y a un truc que je pige pô... je reste pendant presque 3 mois sans inspiration et en deux jours, j'arrive à finir ce chapitre! Y a une couille quelque part! T.T;;;

Amédé, ricanant : C'est simplement parce que tu as un cerveau en mode aléatoire! Des fois il marche, des fois il marche po! nyark

* * *

Merci d'avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir appuyer sur le petit bouton mauve avec marqué "GO" dessus et me laisser vos commentaires! Bons ou mauvais! J'accepte tout, du moment que les mauvais sont pas là pour me descendre en flèche mais pour me dire ce qui cloche dans cette fic afin que je l'améliore! Miciiii (PS : Si vous voulez pas reviewez, libre à vous, mais c'est très plaisant à faire et à lire:D) 


	8. Chap 7

**Auteur :** _:Lenya se regarde dans le miroir:_ Euh... ben... c'est une petite brune métisse aux oreilles pointues et à l'air franchement barge avec un sourire plein de crocs... Eh! Mais c'est moi! _:rire bête:_

**Disclaimers :** Herry Praott... ah non! En fait c'est Harry Potter et il appartient à J.K.R. paske Herry lui l'est à Tobby!

**Genre :** Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure mais chuis pas d'humeur à être messante avec Ryry et Al' alors ça va être beaucoup plus joyeux pour ce chapitre!

**Ratings :** Pffff... qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! ... euh... PG-13 je crois! Quelqu'un devra m'expliquer un jour comment je fais pour mettre dans l'autre système (j'ai la flemme de traduire moi-même…)

**Note de l'auteureuse :** Encore et toujours et sûrement éternellement désolée pour le retard! T.T En sachant qu'au départ j'avais commencé ce chap en parallèle avec le chap5! X.X

_**

* * *

**_

Voyage

**6. Slytherin, pas Death-Eaters…**

Le bambin ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Harry le déposa sur le lit qui lui était réservé dans un coin calme de l'Infirmerie et qu'il avait utilisé depuis le matin, sous l'œil vigilent de Pomfrey.

Puis après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur le front, l'adolescent ressortit rapidement de la salle blanche et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle qui devait accueillir son prochain cours.

Il arriva rapidement devant la salle et se décida à tenir le mur, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, sans jeter un seul regard à son environnement.

-Oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! L'usurpateur ! Le Faux Potter ! Entendit-il une voix grave le railler, faisant rire plusieurs condisciples.

Maîtrisant tant bien que mal ses pulsions et tentant de calmer les tremblements convulsifs de ses mains, Harry ne bougea pas même si intérieurement un volcan en fusion d'émotions le consumait lentement, alors qu'il était partagé entre l'envie de sauter sur l'autre et le rouer de coup jusqu'à enlever la moindre trace du sourire ironique qu'il savait que l'autre portait comme une parure ou encore tomber à genoux et pleurer en hurlant sa douleur. Car ces mots le touchaient d'autant plus venant de cette personne ! Car c'était Sirius qui avait parlé… (1)

Se souvenant du bambin aux yeux clairs qui l'attendait en dessinant dans un coin de l'Infirmerie, il se calma lentement et relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment, uniquement pour entendre une autre voix velouté et calme répondre à la provocation du jeune Black.

-Cinq points en moins pour comportement grossier envers un condisciple, Monsieur Black… Entendit-il juste à côté de lui.

Sursautant imperceptiblement, il se retourna légèrement pour voir son professeur de DCFM, Monsieur Maximus, s'il se souvenait correctement.

D'après le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, il pouvait dire que l'homme était juste et connaissait assez bien son sujet et que s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était bien les injures gratuites.

-Entrez tous, et je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit ! Fit l'homme, impassible tout en leur tenant ouverte la porte de la salle.

Harry fut le dernier à s'engouffrer dans la salle et se choisit la table la plus proche de la sortie et la plus loin de celles où s'étaient installés les Maraudeurs.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut entièrement installé qu'il remarqua son voisin, qui n'était autre que son très estimé futur professeur de potions qui ne le serait plus vue que lui ne serait plus là une fois qu'il aurait changé le futur qui pour lui était le passé, même s'il se pouvait qu'il soit encore conçut après, il ne serait sûrement plus la même personne (2).

Se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, le jeune homme décida d'ignorer son condisciple et de se concentrer sur le cours, ce que celui-ci lui rendit avec entrain (autant qu'on puisse trouver de l'entrain sur son visage aussi gai qu'une porte de prison dont on aurait perdue la clé).

Le cours se passa assez bien dans l'ensemble, le professeur Maximus ne fit que leur rappeler les cours théoriques des années précédentes et pour avoir fait de la théorie, Harry avait fait de la théorie ! Et pas qu'un peu !

-Vieille connasse de face de crapaud … Marmonna-t-il dans un souffle à la pensée de Umbridge et de ses heures passées à écrire des lignes avec son propre sang.

Severus lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il avait entendu ses mots mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre son travail de notes.

Le cours de DCFM passa assez rapidement, mis à part bien sûr les deux chahuteur de chez Gryffindor qui, personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi, se retrouvèrent assez rapidement, l'un avec des oreilles d'ânes au dessus de ses lunettes et l'autre ne pouvant pas émettre un son sans faire une sorte de couinement très peu virile(3), et tout cela, sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait, Harry ayant pourtant un léger doute en voyant le sourire sardonique de son condisciple aux cheveux noirs. Les deux _pauvres_ Gryffies durent se retirer pour l'Infirmerie et le reste de l'heure fut on ne peut plus calme (merci Merlin pour cette faveur!XD). Bientôt, Harry était en chemin pour son cours d'Enchantement.

* * *

Il marchait donc, la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une main s'abbatant sur son épaule le fit sursauter et se tendre immédiatment. 

Lily recula, légèrement prise de cours lorsqu'elle sentit le nouvel élève, "Harry Potter", se tendre comme un arc à son contact. Mais se reprit rapidement, lui souriant lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

- Harry? Je vais en Enchantements, tu m'accompagnes? Fit-elle doucement, pour ne pas l'énerver plus.

- Hm? Marmonna le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, faisant rougir la rouquine avant d'hocher subtilement la tête.

Il ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'un son de course presque inaudible le fit tourner subitement la tête de l'autre côté du couloir, il reconnaîtrait ces pas entre mille.

Avant même que le jeune homme ne s'en soit rendu compte, une étrainte douce et maladroite au niveau de la taille le fit baisser les yeux pour plonger son regard sylvestre dans celui lumineux de son tendre protégé. Et il haussa d'ailleurs de nouveau un sourcil en remarquant son regard humide et scintillant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, honey? Souffla-t-il gentiment, caressant la joue rouge de l'enfant, héritant d'un ronronnement de bonheur.

- Je veux pas retourner avec Poppy quand les méchants farceux y sont là-bas! Renifla misérablement le petit en tendant les bras vers Harry pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ce que l'adolescent fit sans se faire prier.

- De qui parles-tu, Alex? Demanda gentiment Lily qui était encore là, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le monsieur qui ressemble un peu à Mr Ryry et son copain bizarre! Répondit Alexandre en s'installant confortablement contre son protecteur.

- Tu veux dire James Potter et Sirirus Black? Dit Harry avec une grimace ennuyée, il avait pratiquement réussi à oublier ces deux idiots et leurs mauvais tours pendant quelques minutes.

- Vi! Répondit Alex, ignorant le changement d'humeur de son ami. Y sont arrivés tout bizarre! Celui qui ressemble à Mr Ryry l'avait des oreilles de lapin, des points bleus partout partout! Et pis faisait des bulles roses avec la bouche! Et pis l'autrey faisait "miaou" dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche! L'avait des points aussi mais les siens étaient rose et bleu clair!(4)

Lily, bien que tout de même un peu préoccupée par la santé des deux plus enquiquineurs des Maraudeurs, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'image mentaledes deux adolescents tels qu'ils devaient être à l'Infirmerie.

- Ils t'ont embêter? Fit la voix soudain sérieuse et inquiète de Harry, faisant revenir la rouquine à la réalité.

- Ils disent que t'es un méchant, Mr Ryry!Et que t'es sûrement un Death-At... euh Dath-Eat.. Bafouillant Alex, serrant un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui, n'arrivant pas à retourver le mot correct.

-Un "Death-Eater"! Souffla Lily, scandalisée.

Certes l'adolescent était Slytherin, certes, il était la plupart du temps sombre, renfermé et presque taciturne, mais l'étincelle de chaleur et d'amour qui s'allumait dans son regard émeraude lorsqu'Alex n'était pas loin démentait tout lien avec une quelconque force malfaisante.

De son côté, ledit Slytherin restait de marbre même siun feu étrange avait pris vie dans ses orbes couleur forêt.

- Tu dois tout de même rester à l'Infirmerie, honey... Fit-ild'une voix sans timbre. Je dirais à Mme Pomfrey de ne pas laisser les deuxautres t'ennuyer d'accord?...

- D'accord... Bougonna le bambin félidé en se pelotonnant contre l'adolescent, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Je vous accompagnes aussi! Fit Lily, bien décidée à donner un morceau de sa pensée aux deux autres Gryffies.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de traduire avant de le cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence, tandis qu'il haussant simplement les épaules et recommençait à marcher. Prenant cela pour un accord tacite, la jeune fille le suivit tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec le bambin.

Elle se sentait d'ailleurs tomber sous le charme du petit garçon, si innocent et naïf, si loin de leurs problèmes actuels et dont les seules préoccupations étaient de faire de beaux dessins pour son "Mr Ryry" et de jouer avec "Papy Dumby" qui venait le voir de temps en temps à l'Infirmerie.

Et au fil des diverses conversations innocentes avec l'enfant, elle finit par comprender que l'adolescent noble et froid qui portait le bambin joueur n'était qu'un masque pratique pour qu'on ne l'approche pas.

Lily pouvait se vanter d'avoir une mémoire, une logique et des connaissances plus grandes que la moyenne, de ce fait, elle comprit que ce masque était aussi bien là pour protéger Harry lui-même qu'Alex, même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte consciemment. Et elle avait aussi comprit que ce masque venait de quelque chose de traumatisant dans la vie de l'adolescent ou de l'enfant voir même des deux. Peut-être même mais là elle s'avançait dans des suppositions pures, que cela avait un rapport avec leur rencontre puisque l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, parlant toujours d'un sujet différent dès qu'ils y arrivaient (5).

Mais là, c'était peut-être simplement des suppositions en l'air, sans véritable fondement! Peut-être était-elle simplement attirée, elle aussi, par cette aura de mystreet de puissancequi entourait l'adolescent (6).

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les portes de l'Infirmerie et que le jeune Slytherin déposa sa charge au sol pour se relever en massant ses bras engourdis par le poids du banbin durant le transport.

- Merlin! Alex, tu deviens trop vieux et trop grand pour ça! Grommela avec amusement l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

- Même pas vrai! J'ai 4 ans! S'écria fièrement le bambin en tirant la langue à son tuteur faisant sourire légèrement celui-ci.

* * *

Lily fut plus qu'étonnée par la ressemblance quasi jumelesque entre Harry et James qu'apportait le simple fait de sourire ainsi. Soudain comme dans un flash, elle vit l'image d'un James un peu plus âgé, jouant avec un bébé aux cheveux d'ébène désordonné, riant aux éclats. Un autre flash et elle le voyait en tenue de mariage, embrassant une femme en blanc au visage flou, sous les sifflets de Remus et Sirius. Un nouveau la laissa dans le noir avec simpelement des bruits de pas précipités. 

_" - C'est lui! Prends Harry et pars! Vite!_

_- Non!_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! Ecarte toi, stupide femme!_

_- Pas mon fils! Pas Harry! Tuez moi si vous voulez mais pas Harry!_

_- Si tu le souhaitetant, Mudblood! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- OUINNNNNNNN!_

_- Adieu gamin... AVADA..."_

* * *

- LILY? EVANS? REPONDS-MOI! Fit une voix grave et inquiète, des mains la secouant doucement. 

Les sanglots déchirant de bébé étaient partis, remplacés par des reniflement d'enfant.

- Potter? Souffla-t-elle en ouvran tles yeux pour tomber dans deux lacs d'émeraude soucieux.

- Ca dépend duquel tu parles, mais oui, c'st moi... Répondit Harry avec un maigre sourire;

Se reconnectant à la réalité, la jeune rousse cligna des yeux avant de rougir en remarquant que l'autre adolescent la tenait contre lui, ayant sûrement du la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait évanouie. Ses bras chauds et assez musclés la faisait se sentir bizarrement en sécurité.

Elle se rendit également compte qu'Ale, effrayé par le fait de la voir tomber ainsi, était accroché au devant de sa robe et pleurait doucement.

Se relevant correctement, elle demanda à Harry de la relâche, ce que celui-ci fit avec une certaine réluctance, pour s'agenouiller et envelopper le bambin d'une étreinte douce et quasi maternelle.

- C'est bon, je vais mieux! Souffla-t-elle en le berçant légèrement alors qu'il s'aggripait encore plus à elle. Désoléede t'avoir fait peur, je suis désolée...

- C'est... c'est comme... comme le jours où... où maman est partie! Sanglota le petit garçon. Le... le méchant monsieur lui... lui a lancé la lumière verte et... et elle est tombééééééée!

Lily et Harry pâlirent en comprenant ce que venait de dire l'enfant, le second serrant les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de hurler de rage et de tristesse. Le Destin devait-il vraiment être aussi cruel?

La rousse, quant à elle, serra d'autant plus fort l'enfant contre elle, le berçant toujours, tout en retenant derrière ses paupières closes des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Lily tranquilissant l'enfant paniqué et Harry regardant la scène, partagé entre tendresse, douleur et tristesse. Enfin, une fois qu'Alex tout comme Lily se fut calmé, ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans l'Infirmerie.

* * *

James fit son sourire le plus charmeur lorsqu'il vit Lily entre dans l'Infirmerie. Sourire qui retomba en remarquant ses yeux rougit et se transforma en grimacecolérique en remarquant l'adolescent svelte avançant derrière elle, tenant par la main le seul bambin chaton de Hogwarts. 

Immédiatement sur la défensive, il se redressa sur son lit et fusilla du regard aux cheveux longs.

- Lily est-ce que... Commença-t-il avant d'être stoppé par une claque magistrale.

- JAMES HENRY POTTER! Lui parvint la voix douce et tendre... enfin rugissante de sa bien aimée.

-Mais... Commença le jeune homme désorienté avant d'être de nouveau prit de volé par la jeune fille (tsk! Vraie tigresse celle-là:kof kof:)

- COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE CE GENRE D'ALLEGATIONS ALORS QUE TU NE CONNAIS MEME PAS HARRY! Hurla la jeune fille, ses yeux si verts reflétant un feu intérieur impressionnant.

- Je... Réessaya le jeune homme avant de se taire brusquement en rencontrantle regard glacé de l'adolescent derrière la jeune fille.

- Laisse faire, Lily, il ne peux pas comprendre... Fit Harry d'une voix impassible, malgré la colère vibrant dans ses orbes sylvaines.

- Mr Potter, vous nous avez ramené notre petit fugitif! Fit la voix amusée de Dumbledore alors que le vieux directeur sortait du bureau de l'Infirmerie, stoppant net le début de disputre.

- Il a réussi à me retrouver dansles couloirs de la Tour Nord... Répondit simpelment l'adolescent, en hôchant poliment la tête vers l'homme.

- Bien, heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé, il aurait été malencontreux que le petit bout se perde dans les trop grandscouloirs de Hogwarts... Acquiesça l'adulte, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Certes... Fit Harry avant de se retourner vers sa charge. Alex, je vais discuter de quelques petites choses avec Poppy, reste bien sagement là avec Lily, tu veux bien?

Le bambin hôcha la tête et s'approcha à petits pas de la roussepour aggriper la main, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

La jeune fille crut fondre devant l'air naïf et innocent de l'enfant, se retenant à grandes peines de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

- Mr le directeur... Fit-elle le plus sérieusement possible. Je vous prierais de nous excuser, je vais mettre Alexandre au lit...

Le vieil homme qui était resté où il était même après le départ de Harry et Mme Pomfrey lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête un signe d'assentiment.

Lily hocha, elle aussi la tête, et la main d'Alex dans la sienne, s'éloigna du directeur et des deux Maraudeurs.

- Où est ton lit, Alex? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Là-bas, près de la fenêtre! Répondit l'enfant en pointant du doigt un lit légèrement à l'écart, assez près de la fenêtre pour que l'on puisse y admirer le parc.

Elle remarqua également que des amrqueurs et des rouleaux de parchemins avaient été laissssur le lit, à moitié utilisé. Elle présuma donc que l'enfant dessinait avant de s'enfuir précipitamment et de nouveau, elle lança un regard noir à James qui rougit légèrement, et détourna la tête avec une grimace de dépit.

Gentiment, elle guida l'enfant et le porta pour le poser sur le lit.

-Tu as fait de jolis dessins, dis moi... Fit-elle en regardant les feuilles colorées éparpillées sur le drap blanc.

Bien mal lui en prit! Car en une seconde, le Alex joyeux se transforma en Alex surexcité qui lui expliqua à une vitesse inimaginable avec ses mots d'enfant chaque dessins, quand il avait été fait et qui il représentait. Lorsqu'au bout de deux petites minutes, l'inventaire fut fait, l'enfant lui fit un immense sourire tout en soufflant un peu, ayant réussit à tout lâcher d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Eh bien! Rit-elle légèrement prise de court. C'est... intéressant, Al'!

- J'avais oublié de te prévenir... Fit la voix amusée de Harry par dessus son épaule. Il adore se vanter...

- Même pô vrai d'abord! Se récria le petit garçon en tirant la langue à son aîné.

Lily se retourna pour voir Harry lever les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire devant les gamineries des deux autres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le léger sourire et le clin d'oeilque l'enfant et l'adolescent échangèrent.

- Alex, Poppy m'a promis que les deuxidiots ne viendraient plus t'embêter... Fit soudain le jeune homme aux yeux verts, alors que Lily tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

- MERCI MR RYRY! S'écria l'enfant d'une voix aiguëtout en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme pour lui mettre un bisou sonoresur la joue, faisantrire un peuplus la jeune rousse.

- Allez, retourne au lit, p'tit monstre! Grommela faussement Harry, son léger sourire le trahissant.

Le bambin lui planta un nouveau bisou mouillé sur la joue avant de resauter à terre et de se réinstaller sur son lit, un sourire angélique scotché sur ses traits. L'adolescent roula des yeux, amusé, puis vint border le petit garçon bâillant largement, dévoilant des légers crocs de châton.

- Tu as encore sauté la sieste de midi! Soupira Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je voulais... _:baille:_... t'attendre... Marmonna l'enfant en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Dors, honey, je vais en cours et je reviens te chercher le plus vite possible... Promit le jeune homme en embrassant son protégé sur le front.

L'enfant ronronna encore un peu puis hôcha la tête et ferma lentement ses paupières pour finalemetn tomber endormirapidement.

- Allons en cours d'Enchantements! Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau, tout en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui avait suivi la scène d'un oeil attendri.

- Oh Merlin! J'avais oublié ce cours! Souffla Lily épouvantée, une main devant la bouche et les yeux aggrandis de stupeur. Le professeur Flidwick va être furieux!

Elle se sentit soudain fébrile, c'était la première fois de toutes ses années à Hogwarts où elle se mettait en retard en cours volontairement! Sûr que ses notes en pâtiraient...

Le rire léger et grave de Harry la fit retourver pied pour se rendre compte que le Slytherin était debout, les bras croisés en une position d'attente, regardant sa frénésie d'un air amusé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, j'ai demandé à Mme Pomfrey de nous faire un mot de retard... Fit-il en lui tendant ledit mot.

- Oh... bien sûr, suis-je bête! Souffla la rouquine, penaude. Alors... c'est bien... allons-y! Ne perdons pas plus de temps!

Elle tenta de reprendre une expression plus composée tout en s'éloignant du lit du bambin, ignorant le regard émeraude amusé la suivant de près. Elle sortit de l'Infirmerie à grands pas, l'ex Survivant la suivant à pas plus modérés.

D'ailleurs, juste avant de passer la porte, le jeune hommes'arrêta sur le pas des portes et tourna légèrement la tête, assez poru qu'on le voit de profil, ignorant le regard noir de l'Héritier actuel des Potters.

- Potter, Black... Fit-il d'une voix profonde et dangereuse, faisant presque frissonner le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes, l'autre étant encore dans les chous, allez savoir pourquoi. Je vous reprend à dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé à Alexandre Fides... la guerre sera déclarée...

Puis sans un mot de plus, il poussa la porte et sortit pour trouverla jeune Gryffindo l'attendant patiemment dans le couloir.

* * *

James fixa avec colère la porte qui venait de se refermer sur celui qu'il n'était pas loin de proclamer son ennemi juré, tant le jeune homme pouvait l'énervé. 

Et Lily qui se liait d'amitié avec ce Slytherin plutôt qu'avec lui et cela en quelques heures alors que lui y travaillait depuis des années maintenant.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nouveau éveillait en lui autant de sentiments contradictoires. Car autant le fait que celui-ci usurpe son propre nom de famille le mettait dans une rage inexplicable, mais d'une même façon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange affection pour le jeune homme, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus.

Il était vrai que le fait qu'il se fasse passer pour quelqu'un de sa famille l'énervait, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, c'était le nom des Potter, mais en même temps, le jeune homme n'avait jamais véritablement menacé aucune personne de son entourage et restait tranquiellement dans son coin sans se mêler des bagarres entre Slytherins et Gryffindors mis à part lorsque celle-ci le concernaitdirectement ou risquait de blesser son protégé.

Et il ne pouvait nier que dès le départ, c'était lui qui avait le premier crierau loup. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand le jeune homme répliquerais, après tout, n'était pas Slytherin qui voulait! Et de même, il se prenait à redouter la réponse.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sirius grogner puis bâiller sonorement tout à côté. Le jeune homme avait tout manqué de la confrontation ayant été endormi magiquement par Pomfrey qui l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop agité.

- Ouah! Ca fait un de ces biens! Marmonna le jeune Black en s'étirant et s'ébrouant. Hey! T'as vu James! J'ai retrouvé ma voix ! Trop cool! Mwarf! Oy par contre toi t'as toujours tes oreilles d'âne! mwahahahahahaha...

Le jeune homme fit une légère danse de la victoire, assis sur son lit, heureux de pouvoir réutiliser correctement sa bouche! (XDDD)

- Ouais... Souffla James d'une voix terne.

- Jamesie? Qu'est-ce que t'as? S'inquiéta aussitôt son meilleur ami.

- Rien... tout va bien ! Répondit avec entrain l'Héritier Potter sans pour autant avoir l'air très convaincu.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu me caches... Accusa Sirius fronçant les sourcils. Mec, je te connais depuis cinq ans, je sais quand tu vas pas bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Lily est venue... Avoua avec réluctance le jeune homme.

- Mais c'est super! Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es encore pris une belle baffe! S'amusa le jeune Black.

- S'il seulement il n'y avait que ça... Soupira James, abattu.

- Hein? FIt Sirius, n'ayant pastout compris.

-Elle est arrivée avec le nouveau... ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre... Eclaircit James du bout des lèvres.

- HEIN? Hurla presque le jeune Black.

- Tu m'as très bien compris! Siffla son compagnon Gryffindor.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, fronçant les sourcils, franchement, tout ça le dépassait, les relations amoureuses c'était pas trop son truc à lui! Il y comprenait rien! Un fille venait lui demander de sortir avec elle, il acceptait, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre d'elle et change de copine, un point c'est tout!

- Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, Sirius! Fit James.

Sirius se redressa en entendant la voix de son ami se briser alors que le jeune homme, tête basse, cachait ses yeux derrière ses mèches folles. Se mordant la lèvre, Sirius sortit de son lit et vint enlacer son meilleur ami, celui-ci se laissant faire, les poings serrés sur ses draps à les en déchirer.

- Moi non plus, mais un truc est sûr, je serais toujours là pour t'aider! Répondit doucement le jeune Black. Frères pour la vie, on se l'était jurés! Et puis t'inquiètes pas trop, ce Harry c'est qu'une passade, toi et Lily vous cherchez des poux depuis les premières heures dans le train pour notre première année! Vous êtes fait pour terminer ensemble et nous faire pleins de morbacs que vous appelerez James Jr, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Henry et Harold pour les garçons et Lily Jr, Loïs, Sarah et Kate pour les filles! T'inquiètes pas va! C'est rien...

Son ami ne répondit pas mais posa son visage légèrement humide contre le cou du jeune Gryffindor et s'endormit contre lui.

_- Du moins j'espère, p'tit frère, j'espère..._ Pensa pour lui seul Sirius, en essuyant quelques larmes de James.

* * *

Hé... ça faisait longtemps hein! n.n :_se casse en courant et va se cacher dans un bunker d'où elle envoie le message:_

Euh désolée du retard okay? Je sais que c'est nul ce que je vous ai fait mais franchement, j'aurais jamais cru que je me ramasserais autant en fin de seconde et en début de première! T.T

J'ai essayé de montrer que au final, Jamesie et Siry sont quand même des humains aussi cons soit-ils! XD En fait, le scénario (d'accord il était déjà mince avant) vient de me filer entre les doigts et tout ce que vous venez de lire était pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT prévu dans l'ébauche que j'avais au départ! Mes doigts ont fonctionnés tout seuls et maintenant je me retrouve avec ça et la leçon des Maraudeurs se retrouve encore retarder de quelques chapitres! X.X Je fatigue là...

Au fait, je ne promettrais plus jamais rien à propos de mes chapitres, ils sont beaucoup trop volages et se retournent contre moi bien trop facilement pour cela! T.T

* * *

**Annonce Spéciale :** Je recherche un nouveau nom pour cette fic, plus le temps passe, plus le nom d'origine me semble inapproprié! Que ceux qui auraient des propositions (sérieuses, s'il vous plaît! XD) me les disent par mails ou dans les reviews, ce sera grandement apprécié! ;)

Merci à tous.

* * *

(1) Lenya, très sérieuse : Je prierais mes lecteurs et lectrices de bien vouloir attendre la fin du chapitre avant de s'en prendre aux personnages et de même, de ne pas trop me les esquinter, j'en ai encore besoin pour le reste de l'histoire ! XD _:prise d'un éclair de génie:_ Et ne touchez pas non plus à l'auteur, vous serez des anges! nn

(2) Amédé, perplexe : Quelqu'un a pigé quoique ce soit ? O.o ;;;

Lenya, vexée : Ha ha ha, très drôle! _:boude:_

Amédé, amusé : Avoue que quand tu pars dans ce style de délire d'héroïnomane reconvertit au LCD en manque de vitamines, c'est incompréhensible ! ê.ê

Lenya : Groumpf… boude…

(3) Lenya, souriant innocemment : Moi, me moquer de Siry-chéri-d'amour? Mais paaaaaas du tout du tout! nn

(4) Amédé, l'oeil gauche tiquant : C'est pas ce que tu voulais me faire la dernière fois ça?

Lenya, je-suis-un-petit-agneau-innocent-qui-vient-de-naître-dans-ce-monde-de-brute-mais-je-me-rappelle-de-pleins-de-choses-intéressantes-sur-ma-précédente-vie : Aaaaaah bon? nn

(5) Lenya : _Hint! Hint!_ J'adore jouer les Petit Poucet et lancer des morceaux de pain pour qu'on retrouve mon scénar, elle était pas sensée s'en rendre compte maintenant au début mais bon, c'est de la faute à Harry d'abord! XDDD

Harry, reniflant : Parle français, et en plus j'ai rien à voir là-dedans et je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes! TT

Lenya : C'est fait pour mon chou! nn

(6) Lenya, soupirant : Si seulement tu savais, Lily-chérie:3

Harry, scandalisé : ON AVAIT DIT PAS D'INCESTE! **LENYAAAAAA!**

Lenya, innocente comme le jour : Meuh je sais! Elle fait que réfléchir à la situation sous un angle tout à fait objectif! nn

Harry : Je veux pas savoir! XX


	9. Chap 8

**Auteur** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Note :** Vous allez rire, ça va faire plus d'un an depuis la dernière màj… est-ce que si je me mets à genoux en vous demandant humblement pardon ça suffira ? Nan, je crois pas non plus mais ça fait rien, soyez heureux v'la un nouveau chapitre !!!! Euh… un peu court j'en conviens… un peu très embrouillé j'en conviens également…

**Note 2 :** Les màj de toutes mes fics vont pas être plus régulières, je ne peux rien vous promettre c'est simplement que j'ai un blocage par rapport à mes cours qui a débloqué mon syndrome de la page blanche… en bref, je me tape des notes de merdes à trois semaines du bac et ça me donne envie d'écrire des fics… cherchez pas, c'est moi…

Bon, merci et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire : Harry se fait battre et violer par Lucius Malefoy et ses petits amis croque la mort euh Death Eaters alors qu'il est en train de déprimer dans un parc pour enfant près de chez sa tante, un gamin avec qui il parlait, Alex Fidès est sur les lieux et subit également les mêmes sévices. Dans un sursaut de courage, il réussit à les transporter, le petit et lui vers un endroit où "tout va bien" ce qu'il n'a pas prévu c'est que cet endroit c'est Hogwarts, au 20 ans auparavant... Dumbledore est le seul à connaître sa véritable histoire, il décide de l'enrôler dans cette version plus jeune de l'école. Harry est réparti à Slytherin, il a un appartement pour pouvoir veiller sur son protégé, Alex. Il rencontre les Maraudeurs, haine immédiate de la part de son futur père; Lily se lie lentement d'amitié avec lui sous le regard jaloux et trahi de James et Severus Snape regarde le tout avec circonspection. Après une confrontation avec James à l'Infirmerie, Harry retourne en cours...

* * *

**Voyage **

**Chapitre 7 : Pensif **

Le cours d'Enchantements ne fut pas aussi désastreux qu'il aurait pu l'être, Flidwick resta assez compréhensif malgré le regard réprobateur qu'il leur envoya alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir aux dernières places encore libres, c'est à dire juste devant lui.

Bien qu'il garda un regard impassible et une expression neutre, Harry ne put empêcher une certaine touche de tristesse assez amère d'envahir son cœur. Il aurait aimé que son père réagisse autrement face à eux. Bien sûr il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était d'être amoureux à ce point d'une personne qui vous ignore, mais lui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce traitement!  
Baissant le regard, la cravate vert et argent autour de son col attira son attention, le faisant presque soupirer... bien sûr qu'il avait fait quelque chose, il avait eut le malheur d'être réparti dans cette maison-là!  
Pourtant, le peu de personnes avec lesquelles il avait pu interagir dans la maison du Serpent ne lui avaient pas paru si mauvaise, si ce n'est un peu renfermé et personnels, Severus y compris.  
Il se demanda un instant quand est-ce que le sale bâtard graisseux Snape était devenu Severus, son camarade de classe, dans sa tête, mais fut ramené à la réalité par Lily qui le pinça légèrement au bras en lui jetant un regard noir pour le faire revenir sur terre.

Harry resta de marbre tout au long du cours et ne cilla même pas lorsque Lily, assise à côté de lui, commença à l'aider tranquillement, sous le regard doré perplexe de Remus et celui effaré de Peter.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et Harry fût dans les premiers à quitter la salle sans un regard en arrière. Le reste de la matinée se passa assez rapidement et le Survivant rejoignit son protégé à l'Infirmerie pour le mener à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

* * *

Le chemin vers la Grande Salle fût ponctué d'exclamations d'Alex alors que celui-ci racontait ce qu'il avait fait durant l'absence de son « Mr Ryry ». Ses attributs félins n'avaient pas disparus au contraire sa longue queue battait ses chevilles alors que ses oreilles félines virevoltaient d'excitation. 

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir jouxtant le Hall où l'on entendait déjà les bruits des autres élèves dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille en sortant, les larmes aux yeux, s'approchant rapidement et sans sembler les voir et de ce fait rentra dans Harry le faisait basculer en arrière sous le regard étonné de son protégé.

- Pardon… renifla la jeune fille en se relevant, un trémolo dans la voix.

- Y a pas de mal… Grommela Harry alors qu'Alex venait l'aider à se relever en riant légèrement.

- Mr Ryry! T'as la tête à l'envers ! Rit clairement Alexander.

- Oh la paix, sale gosse ! Marmonna faussement Harry avec un sourire à la jeune fille qui se tenait debout près d'eux, la cause de ses larmes momentanément oublié. Harry Potter, enchanté…

- Loïs McCaddigan... Répondit automatiquement la jeune blonde avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant qu'elle venait de donner volontairement son nom à un SLYTHERIN.

- Et moi, c'est Alexander Demetrius Zeus Fidès ! Fit joyeusement Alex, sautillant à côté des deux adolescents, le torse bombé avec fierté.

- Zeus, tu dis ? Fit Loïs en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. La famille n'a plus eut de sorciers depuis près de trois décennies.

- Mon nom c'est Fidès ! Pas Zeus ! S'insurgea le bambin en tapant du pied.

- Désolé de te couper dans ta diatribe, _honey, _mais on doit aller manger et j'ai cours après… Fit gentiment Harry en poussant le petit vers le Hall. Bonne journée, miss McCaddigan…

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la jeune fille qui les observa partir, semblant pensive.

* * *

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fût assez remarquée même si les élèves d'Hogwarts semblaient (enfin) avoir appris la subtilité. Le déjeuner fût assez joyeux entre l'adolescent et son protégé, et ne fut pas dérangé par quiconque malgré les regards mauvais que leur lançaient la plupart des Gryffindors de cinquième à septième année. 

Harry s'amusait de la façon qu'avait Alex de ronronner à chaque bouchée de son fondant au chocolat alors que ce dernier était aux anges, avec de cette pâtisserie tout autour de la bouche ; faisant soupirer toutes les adolescentes alentour devant tant de mignonnerie.

Toutes les jeunes filles étaient vraiment tombées sous le charme du bambin même si celui-ci ne le savait pas encore.

Severus tout à côté, roulait des yeux avec un rictus dégoûté face aux mièvreries de ses camarades féminins. Bon sang ! Même les filles de sa propre maison se sentaient soudain d'instincts maternelles face à la bouille d'angelot du protégé du nouvel élève. N'avaient-elles aucune dignité ?! Elles étaient à Slytherin bon sang ! Ce n'était pas de simples benêts de Hufflpuff ! Franchement… quelle décadence…

Le gamin transpirait une naïveté, une innocence brillant qui le laissait avec l'impression distincte et dérangeante de se brûler face à une lumière solaire _très_ intense…

Bien sûr, la plupart des autres élèves masculins de sa maison semblait ressentir la même chose que lui. Un bref regard vers ceux des autres maisons lui révélèrent que ceux-ci vacillaient entre indifférence calme, intérêt diffus et haine avide ; ce dernier sentiment semblant majoritairement émaner des plus vieux de la table rouge et or.

L'arrivée de ces deux nouveaux avait fait beaucoup de remue-ménage dans l'école entière. Après tout, d'après Hogwarts : Une Histoire, la dernière personne ayant grandi à l'école sans même y être élève parce qu'étant trop jeune était Albus Dumbledore ! **(1)**

Quant à l'arrivée d'un élève rejoignant une classe autre que la première année, cela faisait bien deux ans que ce n'était pas arrivé et la dernière personne avait eut un accueil... mitigé... de la part de tous...

Ainsi, c'était un tumulte général qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de ce Potter mystérieux et de son gamin.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les bleus s'effaçant de la peau de l'adolescent ou l'ai apeuré qui s'étendait sur les traits juvéniles de l'enfant lorsque quelqu'un élevait la voix, même si ce ne lui était pas réservé.

L'arrivée des deux devait avoir des raisons plus graves que des simples déménagements !

Et le fait que James Satané Potter, Gryffindor de son état et connard de naissance ne reconnaisse pas le nouveau comme étant de sa famille ! Bien sûr, le simple fait que ce Potter-là ait atterri à Slytherin aurait mérité un déshéritement mais au lieu de se gausser de cela, le Gryffindor le traitait de tous les noms et refusait de croire qu'il était de sa famille… mais alors qui était-il ?

La ressemblance entre Potter et Potter… enfin James et Harry était choquante, si bien qu'ils auraient pu être frères !

La perspective même d'avoir à partager un dortoir avec le clone de James Potter l'avait horrifié tout au long du Banquet de Bienvenue mais il se rendit bientôt compte que l'autre ne partagerais pas leurs dortoirs mais aurait l'un des appartements vides des donjons pour ne pas déranger ni être dérangé dans son rôle de protecteur du marmot qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Le fait que lui-même soit préfet faisait qu'il avait accès à ces appartements et se fût lui qui dût aller chercher le nouveau et sa charge là-bas. C'est là qu'il put constater que bien qu'étant horriblement gentil et doux avec l'enfant qu'il élevait, l'autre Slytherin restait impassible et portait un masque assez réussi de « Je m'en fous de ce que vous dites et même si ça m'inéressait je le dirait pas… » Et d'après le peu de choses qu'il avait vu de l'autre, il ne pouvait vraiment statuer si sa place à Slytherin était méritée ou non. Le nouveau Potter n'avait rien fait pour se montrer digne d'être chez les verts et argents mais rien non plus pour s'en distinguer… si l'on excluait la mièvrerie qui collait à son gamin, il pouvait paraître assez sombre et renfermé. **(2)**

Autre chose également, l'amitié naissante entre le nouveau et la rouquine de Gryffindor avait fait des émules chez les deux maisons rivales dès leur arrivée en retard aux cours de Flitwick. Le jeune Slytherin n'avait pas pu résister longtemps au sourire goguenard qui voulait s'étendre sur ses traits… oh comment il allait pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de Potter avec ça !

Ce con de rouge et or courrait après Evans depuis leur troisième année avec pour seul résultat des séries innombrables de baffes et de disputes. Et là, un nouveau _**SLYTHERIN**_ arrivait, qui était son clone quasi-parfait et avait immédiatement des atomes crochus avec la jeune fille !

Il avait cru entendre des Ravenclaws faisant des paris sur combien de temps il faudrait aux deux pour s'enfermer dans un placard et sur les formes de revanches de James Potter.

Il faudrait qu'il y ajoute quelques gallions, mais pas avant d'avoir étudié le phénomène « Harry Potter » de plus près **(3)**.

* * *

D'ailleurs, ledit phénomène le fixait ouvertement par dessus la tête de son gamin, ses yeux verts si sombres à demi-cachés derrière ses mèches éparses, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. 

- Un problème, Snape ? Demanda-t-il doucement, plongeant son regard forêt dans celui ébène de l'autre jeune homme.

- Aucun, Potter… Répondit calmement Severus, le regard divaguant sur l'enfant mangeant à ses côtés, la main de l'adolescent posée sur sa tête, entre les oreilles de chat résultant de la blague du matin.

Cette dernière blague de Potter avait été pâlotte comparée à d'autres. Même si intérieurement il continuait d'applaudire l'ingéniosité du connard (enfin pas trop quand même), Nott, Helix, Flint et Pratt allaient devoir passer leur journée à l'Infirmerie !

Avec chance, à eux quatre ils trouveraient le moyen de trucider Potter et Black dans leur sommeil… nan… fallait pas rêver ! Au mieux, ils trouveraient un moyen de se faire ensorceler par le connard et son laquais et devraient rester cloués à l'Infirmerie pour deux autres jours.

Le jeune Slytherin observa d'un air absent alors que Harry et Alex se relevaient de la table et se dirigeaient vers les portes.

Au même moment, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur une certaine paire de rouge et or.

Severus vit Potter pâlir brusquement et sans écouter l'avertissement de son laquais, se jeter immédiatement sur le nouveau. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de repousser son protégé avant de recevoir l'autre qui se mit tout de suite à le rouer de coups.

Le nouveau ne répondait pas à ses coups, se contentant de se protéger alors que les profs accouraient immédiatement et séparaient les deux adolescents.

- ESPECE DE SALE FILS DE PUTE !!! **(4)** Hurla presque Potter en se débattant contre ses trois amis alors que toute les tables de Gryffindor et de Slytherin se levaient pour soutenir chacun leur camarade.

Le Gryffindor continua de se débattre jusqu'à soudain devenir raide et échapper à la poigne de ses amis. Il vola jusqu'à se tenir, les bras et les jambes en croix raides, le visage pâle, flottant tête baissée vers le bambin qui se tenait debout, ses yeux de félin le fixant dans une colère noire qu'un enfant si jeune ne devrait pas connaître.

* * *

A ses côtés, harry était à genoux, des bleus se développaient déjà sur sa peau trop pâle, mais ce qui choqua le plus James, se fut l'air de totale passivité étendue sur ses traits alors qu'il baissait la tête… Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?! Où était sa verve de Slytherin ?!! Snape réagissait toujours lorsqu'il venait chercher un combat ! 

- Pas. Toucher. Harry !!! Feula l'enfant, les yeux brillant de haine, tremblant légèrement.

La douleur qui résidait au fond de ces yeux trop vieux pour son âge fit presque s'étouffer l'Héritier Potter.

- Alex… laisse-le… Murmura faiblement Harry, tendant un bras pour caresser l'épaule tendue de l'enfant.

Les oreilles félines du plus jeune se plaquèrent sur sa tête et il se laissa tomber contre l'adolescent s'accrochant à lui presque désespérément, pleurant hystériquement.

Le tenant contre lui, le Slytherin se releva lentement, grimaçant à peine.

- MR POTTER !!! 50 POINS EN MOINS POUR ATTAQUE CONTRE UN AUTRE ELEVE ET 50 AUTRES POUR AVOIR MIS EN DANGER UN ENFANT !!! Hurla McGonagol alors que Dumbledore lui lançait un regard déçu. AVEC MOI, TOUT DE SUITE !!! Potter, allez à l'Infirmerie avec M. Fidès…

- Je vous accompagne… Fit Dumbledore, souriant gentiment à Harry.

James se détourna avec un air dégoûté pour suivre sa professeur mais fût arrêté par une baffe retentissante presque immédiatement suivie par une autre. La force fût telle qu'il recula de quelques pas, le regard vert brûlant de colère qu'il rencontra ensuite le faisant reculer encore plus.

- ESPECE DE SALE CON !!! Hurla Lily, les yeux brillant de haine et… de larmes ? TU LE RETOUCHES UNE FOIS JE TE BUTE !!! **(5)**

Et elle se précipita vers Harry et l'aida à tranquilliser le bambin qui continuait de pleurer tout en sortant de la salle à grands pas dans un silence de plomb.

* * *

Je suis encore une fois très beaucoup désolée et je sais que j'ai du perdre beaucoup de lecteur en cours de route mais je suis toujours aussi étonnée de voir l'engouement qu'a put entraîner cette fanfiction que j'avais commencé parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire un après-midi au collège… et dire que maintenant je suis en fin de lycée… wow… bref, désolée toujours désolée et merci à ceux qui ont encore la force de lire ! 

C'est court je sais, faites avec... nan c'est méchant de dire ça... j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain... j'essayerais...

Explication de ce chapitre bizarre : Je voulais montrer que les deux remuaient bien sûr le lycée mais que certains (comme un certain Slytherin futur prof de potions n.n) sont tellement analytiques qu'ils en deviennent très proches de la vérité tout en en étant très éloignés ! XD Ah et puis je voulais que Lily foute une autre baffe à James… nyark… soweeee…

* * *

Les reviews seront prises en charge sur mon blog : lenya27 . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces) **

* * *

Notes de l'auteur (ou des choses sans importances que j'avais quand même envie d'écrire)** : 

**(1) Lenya : **Je sais pas pourquoi, je vois Sevy-chou en intello refoulé qui a lu tous les livres de la Bibliothèque plus de fois qu'Hermione… nyark…

**Severus, un tic nerveux à l'œil : **Eh merde pour l'histoire ! AVADA….

_**BONK marteau « only for hysteric Slytherins »**_

**Dawel, secouant la tête : **Désolée Sev', mais j'ai encore envie de vivre… T.T

**(2) Len', ricanant : **Alex aurait été blond je l'aurais appelé Hani… et dire qu'à l'époque où j'ai créé cette fic, je n'avait jamais lu Ouran High School Host Club !!! XD MDR !!!

**Alex, avec de grands yeux innocents :** Mais de quoi elle parle ?

**Harry :** … T.T… hn…

**Len' : **MDR!!! XDDD

**(3) Ash : **200 gallions que Ryry botte le train de son pseudo-paternel jusqu'à la lune aller/retour!

**Lenya :** 300 qu'Alex botte le train de Jamesie si Jamesie veut toucher son Ryry… oups… Spoilers ::sourire ultrabight ::

**Alex, regard de bambi qui comprend que dalle : **Hin ? Quoi ?

**Harry, atterré :** T.T hn... rien _hon'_ va dormir...

**(4) Lenya** : NON !!! ON AVADA KADAVRISE PAS LES PERSOS AVANT LA FIN BORDEL ::met (avec regret) un bouclier complet sur les Maraudeurs ::

**(5) Lenya : **Cookie pour Lily !!! n.n

**Lily : **Yes ! I'm ze best!!! 3

_

* * *

_

_Reviewez si vous en avez la force! T.T_

_Ja ne ! XD_


	10. Chapter 9

Après près de deux ans d'attentes, je tenais à vous faire part, mes frères et mes sœurs de mon épiphanie ! Je suis de _**RETOUR**_ (pour une durée courte ou longue dépend de mon attrait aux cours et si mon poil dans la main se transforme en cocotier…)

J'ai été prise de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un syndrome aigu de la page blanche et ce fut avec grande peine que je vit mon histoire continuer d'amasser des fans sans que je n'arrive à les satisfaire ! Mais cependant, il semblerait que ma muse ne m'ait pas quitté mais qu'elle ait simplement décidé de se syndiquer… ce qui ne m'arrange en rien, vraiment…

Sans plus attendre voici ce chapitre qui je dois l'avouer m'a fait chier des briques pardonnez moi mon langage. Dédié à tous ceux qui ont continué d'espérer et à tous mes reviewers qui ont voulu me mettre des coups de pied aux fesses pour me faire avancer :)

* * *

9 – Lily

Harry passa la soirée entière à tenter de calmer son petit protégé. Celui-ci déchiré entre des sanglots silencieux et des moments de tension où tous les poils félins de son petit corps se retrouvaient hérissaient à la manière d'un chat en colère, période durant laquelle il feulait presque à la mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passer à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Lily resta à leurs côtés également, tentant de son mieux d'aider le jeune Slytherin et sa charge. Elle été vraiment tombée sous le charme de l'enfant et n'avait vraiment qu'une seule envie, retourner trouver Potter et lui remettre une beigne. Elle resta pourtant là, observant Harry marchant en rond dans son salon personnel, l'enfant pelotonné contre lui, lui caressant le dos et soufflant doucement des mots de réconforts à son oreille féline.

Ce faisant, elle laissa son esprit divaguer et se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Harry alors qu'ils ramenaient Alex à l'Infirmerie plus tôt et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

* * *

_Lily serra les poings et sortit de la Grande Salle, le dos droit et les épaules tendues. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur et souffla bruyamment tentant de se calmer avant de courir dans le couloir, sachant très bien qu'elle trouverait Harry marchant vers l'Infirmerie._

_Elle vit le dos du jeune Slytherin alors que celui-ci disparaissait au coin d'un mur et courut jusqu'à le rattraper._

_- Harry ! Attends-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en le rattrapant avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le jeune homme se tendre et serrer avec un peu plus de possessivité les bras autour de son protégé._

_- Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, je l'amène juste à l'Infirmerie pour vérifier… Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sans se retourner, sa voix ayant l'air légèrement enrouée et rauque._

_- Harry ? Murmura Lily, peu sûre d'elle alors qu'elle le voyait tourner légèrement la tête, distinguant nettement la fine rivière de cristal qui s'écoulaient sur la joue de son ami. Harry, je…_

_- Ne t'excuse pas, Lily ! Répliqua le brun d'un ton enroué, sans se retourner vers elle, mais elle pouvait voir ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ce que tu n'as pas fait !_

_- Mais cet imbécile de Potter et son copain Sirius sont parmi les plus inconscients et les plus doués sorciers que je connaisse et ils sont de ma maison ! Je suis Préfète… j'aurais dû…_

_- Tu n'y peux rien Lily, vraiment… Soupira Harry. Je le comprends même si j'ai aussi envie de le battre au sang. James, aussi peu similaire aux autres sang purs qu'il soit, en est tout de même un, et pour eux, la famille est une des bases de leur monde, que j'apparaisse comme ça de nulle part et qu'en plus je sois envoyé à Slytherin, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire…_

_Lily renifla et répondit :_

_- C'est un euphémisme, il a passé la soirée entière après ton arrivée, à ruminer et râler dans la Salle Commune de Gryffindor ! _

_Harry eut un sourire microscopique devant l'expression indignée de la jeune rousse puis baissa les yeux sur sa jeune charge. Le bambin s'était endormi dans ses bras, les yeux bouffis et le poil hérissé._

_- Je vais devoir demander au Professeur Dumbledore de m'excuser des cours de demain, je ne pense pas qu'Alex me laissera partir aussi facilement après tout ça ! Soupira-t-il, grimaçant légèrement en pensant à la conversation qu'il allait devoir avoir avec le directeur._

_- Je suis sûre que Severus t'appuieras… et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que cet espèce de sale con a fait !!!.. oh pardon Alex !_

_Le bambin dans les bras du jeune homme renifla légèrement, un microscopique sourire à fendre le cœur d'une pierre étirant ses lèvres, avant de retourner tenter de fusionner avec la chemise de son protecteur._

_Harry soupira doucement avant de se remettre à marcher. Lily jeta un regard vers la Grande Salle et vît le directeur en sortir, avant de se précipita pour revenir à sa hauteur et tous deux firent le chemin jusqu'à l'Infirmerie dans un silence légèrement tendu._

_Mme Pomfrey sembla savoir immédiatement de ce qu'il s'agit car elle demanda à Harry de déposer l'enfant sur le lit qu'il avait déjà occupé durant la matinée et, après avoir poussé Harry sur le lit adjacent entreprit de les ausculter sous les regards attentifs de Lily et du Professeur Dumbledore qui resta longtemps en retrait. Le reste de l'Infirmerie était vide, les élèves ayant été ensorcelés durant la blague du matin, ayant tous regagner leur dortoirs._

_- Mr Potter ? Pourrais-je vous voir une petite minute ? Demanda calmement le directeur, après que Pomfrey ait donné son aval à Harry pour qu'il se relève, se tournant vers le garçonnet, l'intervention de l'homme sortant Lily de ses pensées inquiètes._

_Harry hocha muettement la tête avant de suivre le vieil homme dans le bureau de Mme Pomfrey, Lily observant la scène sans un son._

_- Vous avez de la chance, Miss Evans ! Mr Potter ne donne pas sa confiance très facilement et vous l'avez déjà conquis… Fit Mme Pomfrey de sa place au chevet d'Alex qui restait recroquevillé sur lui-même malgré la potion calmante que lui avait donné l'infirmière._

_- Pardon ? Fit Lily, intriguée._

_Harry était une personne très renfermée, cela elle s'en était rendue compte, mais elle ne voyais vraiment pas d'où venait la remarque que venait de lui faire l'autre femme._

_- Il vous a laissé le soin de veiller sur Alex avec moi… Je sais d'expérience qu'Harry n'aurais jamais accepté de quitter la pièce si quiconque autre que moi, et maintenant vous, avait été présent. Encore moins après ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la Grande Salle ! L'infirmière soupira avant de froncer les sourcils. Je n'aurais jamais cru que James Potter s'abaisserait à des manières si barbares ! Pauvre Alex, il a presque épuisé sa magie en voulant protéger Harry, ses réserves magiques fluctuent dangereusement…_

_- Mme Pomfrey… que… que leur est-il arrivé ? A Alex et Harry ? Demanda Lily timidement, se figeant lorsque l'expression de la femme se teinta de colère._

_- Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour parler de cela, Miss Evans, vous devrez demander cela à Harry… Répondit la matrone d'un ton ferme et décisif auquel la jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête hésitant et une excuse, ce qui sembla refroidir légèrement la plus âgée. Harry a eut un été très rude, je pense que vous vous en êtes rendue compte… je vous demande seulement de lui laisser le temps, il vous racontera… éventuellement…_

_Peu de temps après cela, Harry ressortit du bureau, semblant pensif malgré l'air impassible qu'il essayait de se redonner. Lily proposa de lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il insista auprès de Pomfrey pour ramener Alex à leurs appartements._

* * *

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, Lily se retrouvait assise sur un des fauteuils de leur appartement, les observant alors que Harry tentait, tant bien que mal de faire dormir son protégé.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se fatiguer, à la façon qu'il avait de rechanger l'enfant de position pratiquement toutes les deux minutes, la jeune rousse se releva et vint se tenir à ses côtés, levant les bras et lançant un regard interrogateur au jeune homme aux yeux verts. Harry sembla hésiter légèrement puis désengagea gentiment les bras de l'enfant de sa nuque, laissant à Lily le soin de le porter. Alex rechigna un peu, miaulant presque piteusement, puis voyant son amie rousse, se laissa faire et se calfeutra dans les bras de celle-ci.

_- Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, oh hé oh hé…_

La jeune femme se mit à chantonner doucement la cantine moldue, sa voix légère et enchanteresse semblant calmer considérablement le bambin. Elle continua de chanter, berçant et dansant presque au milieu du tapis, alors que les ronronnements de l'enfant se faisaient plus prononcés. Elle ne dût reprendre la chanson que deux fois avant de remarquer qu'il s'était enfin endormi.

Elle leva les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres, mais se figea en voyant l'expression interdite et quelque peu blessée qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry, celui-ci semblant l'observer d'un air intense.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, peu sûre de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Le jeune homme sembla frissonner un court instant, comme s'il était sortit de ses pensées, et immédiatement, son expression redevint neutre avant qu'il ne lui accorde un léger relèvement du coin des lèvres qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire.

- Amène-le dans la chambre… Fit-il simplement, ignorant le regard interrogateur que lui envoyait la jeune rouquine.

Lily hocha la tête, peu encline à réveiller le garçonnet en parlant trop ou trop fort, et suivit le jeune brun jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Elle déposa l'enfant entre les draps, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front tout en le recouvrant de la couette puis retourna au salon où, Harry était resté debout faisant face à la cheminée allumée.

- Je… je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre… mais je suis tout de même extrêmement désolée et déçue du comportement de Pot – James, ce matin… S'exprima-t-elle après un court silence.

Harry, qui était dos à elle, sembla soupirer silencieusement avant de répondre, sans se retourner.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Lily, tu n'as aucun tord à te faire pardonner. Ceci reste entre James Potter et moi… ou plutôt, entre James Potter et l'idée qu'il a de moi…

Il se retourna enfin vers elle et elle cligna des yeux, étonnée, lorsqu'il lui lança un demi-sourire amusé.

- James est avant tout un adolescent bourré d'hormones Lily, bien sûr je ne le laisserais plus jamais dans une pièce seul avec Alex, mais je dois avouer… soit il est vraiment fou de toi, soit son obsession est loin d'être saine !... et d'ailleurs… tu parles beaucoup de lui pour quelqu'un que tu ne supportes pas… à croire que ce pourrait être tout le contraire.

Lily sentit sa mâchoire se décontracter et s'ouvrir en grand avant qu'elle ne réponde, outragée :

- Harry ! Bien sûr que je ne supporte pas ce goujat sans cervelle !!! Ce – ce rustre analphabète ! Ce salaud bipolaire ! Ce… Commença à rager la jeune fille avant de remarquer que le demi-sourire de Harry se transforma en sourire espiègle durant l'espace d'une seconde avant de redevenir le même, elle fut momentanément choquée par la similitude quasi-jumelle avec les traits d'un certain Gryffindor aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Soudain, la réalisation la frappa, que Harry avait réussi à la décontracter assez pour changer de sujet et détourner son attention de son train de pensées actuelle, à savoir, que ledit goujat sans cervelle avait faillit blesser Alex, le bambin le plus mignon que la Terre ait pu porter. Elle lança un regard inquiet au jeune vert et argent mais vit bien assez vite que malgré son léger sourire qu'il n'avait pas perdu, ses yeux restaient irrémédiablement froid et distant. La chaleur qu'elle avait pu y déceler plus tôt semblant avoir complètement disparu.

Elle comprit avec un certain mal aise que le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas se confier à elle. Bien sûr, il lui faisait confiance avec Alex, mais pas avec lui-même. Son regard se fit triste alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne lui ferait peut-être jamais confiance sur ce point-là.

Se sentant légèrement hébétée, elle souhaita rapidement bonne nuit au jeune homme, lui promettant de venir le trouver le lendemain avant les cours, puis sortit aussi vite que possible sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'enfuir de la pièce.

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait d'être acceptée et que le Slytherin lui fasse totalement confiance, comptaient tellement pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait comprit qu'elle développait un béguin pour le jeune brun mais de tous les béguins qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis qu'elle était à Hogwarts, celui-ci semblait le plus compliqué. Elle voulait pouvoir connaître Harry jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son âme, voulait pouvoir lire en lui et en ses moindres gestes. Ce, parce que quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il était important, qu'il lui appartenait et que tous deux se connaissaient déjà. Comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi possessif de quelqu'un que l'on venait juste de rencontrer ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour la rendre ainsi ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ?

Ces questions tournaient dans son esprit, lui donnant des impressions de vertige, et elle ne vît presque pas le portrait de la Grosse Dame à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffindors. Heureusement, ledit portrait s'ouvrit au passage de quelqu'un qui sortait de la salle et elle ne se prit pas le mur.

- Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda quelqu'un, la sortant de ses pensées troubles.

- Loïs ? Oui, oui, je suis juste fatiguée… Soupira-t-elle, répondant à sa voisine de chambre.

- Oh… James Potter te cherchait partout après le repas… Continua l'autre jeune fille, d'un air vaguement curieux.

- Ah… Répliqua la jeune fille avec froideur avant de se retourner en entendant son nom pratiquement hurler de l'autre côté de la salle.

Elle vit immédiatement rouge lorsque James Connard de Potter se dirigea à grands pas vers elle, l'air aussi sûr de lui que jamais.

- Lily ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Fit-il d'un ton dur.

- Dans tes rêves et dans mes cauchemars, Potter ! Répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb, aveugle au regard presque blessé que lui lança le jeune homme. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?? Qu'est-ce que Harry et Alex t'ont fait dans cette vie ou dans une autre pour que tu sois un bâtard pareil avec eux ?! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry n'avait pas déplacé Alex hors de ta portée ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ??

- « Harry et Alex » ? Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Ce Slytherin de malheur et son gamin t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Tu est une GRYFFINDOR, conduis-toi comme telle !!! Eut l'audace de répondre, James.

La claque partit avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

- Et toi… Siffla-t-elle, les yeux étrécis de colère mais le ton calme et presque plat. Toi, ô le grand sang-pur, héritier de sa famille, soi-disant tolérant et ouvert ! Toi, tu sais ce qu'est être un Gryffindor ? Ton arrogance et ton mépris pour tout ce qui est Slytherin ne font pas de toi un Gryffindor, Potter ! Ce n'est en rien courageux de se cacher derrière des blagues douteuses pour faire du mal à autrui !! Ce n'est en rien audacieux de se jeter sur une autre personne alors qu'elle a dans les bras un enfant !! C'est toi qui est la honte de l'esprit de Gryffindor ! Pas moi ! Cesse donc de t'en prendre aux autres quand la seule qui te fait front c'est MOI ! Oui ! Je sais que si tu as attaqué Harry c'est par un accès de jalousie déplacée ! Mais sache cela, James Potter, si tu continues sur cette voie, je n'aurais aucun mal à rendre les coups… Harry refuse peut-être de se battre pour se défendre lui-même contre toi, mais je te redit ce que j'ai dit dans la Grande Salle espèce de sale con ! Touche un cheveu de la tête d'Alex OU de Harry et je te tuerai… je te tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le faut !! Je ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi, Potter ! Tu me dégoûtes…

Laissant là le jeune homme figé, Lily se retourna et monta les escaliers vers son dortoir, les poings serrés de fureur.

* * *

La jeune fille se jeta sur son lit et ferma magiquement les rideaux, les rendant impénétrables par les autres filles. Enfin seule, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et laissa couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Les paroles de Potter avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase de ses émotions qu'elle avait tenté bon gré mal gré de refouler tout au long de cette journée qui avait semblé à n'en plus finir. Gryffindor avait été son foyer loin de chez elle, elle y aimait ses amis et elle se sentait enfin acceptée et à l'aise. Jusque là, les bêtises de James Potter avaient été aussi ridicule que son béguin de 3 ans pour elle. Elle avait toujours prit très au sérieux l'autorité et l'attitude de Potter envers cette même autorité ne faisait que la rendre en colère. Mais elle s'y était habituée, à leurs joutes verbales et à ses goûts douteux. Mais de la traiter pratiquement de traîtresse à Gryffindor… à sa deuxième famille… Lily sentit un sanglot lui contracter la gorge. La jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir ce soir-là…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Oui vous ne rêvez pas! Vous avez bien reçu une alert de cette fanfic! Vous venez bien de lire UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE de cette fanfic! JE SUIS VIVAAAAANNNNTE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *BANG, = tête rencontre bureau, bureau rencontre tête, heureux de faire votre connaissance...*

Enfin bref, trêve de plaisanteries. Je me suis sentie plus basse que terre très souvent à cause de cette fanfic! Je l'aime et je la hais! C'est mon bébé, mon amour, mais c'est aussi mon cauchemar!

Croyez-le ou non, après 2 ans à fixer d'un regard vide ma page Word, j'ai relu quelques reviews du dernier chapitre et ça m'a donné le coup de pied au postérieur qu'il me fallait! Je sais je sais c'est très court, mais j'ai dû mal à faire plus long ces derniers temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? Laissez une review pour me le dire. Par contre, je sais pas si je répondre à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... oui je sais je suis flemmarde désolée. Je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre patience et de votre charité d'avoir attendu si longtemps et d'avoir gardé espoir quand moi-même je commençais à le perdre TTATT

En aparté, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai presque 400 reviews pour 7 chapitres 1/2 (je compte l'interlude comme un demi chapitre xD) !!! Wow... bon faut dire... vu le temps qui est passé depuis que je l'ai commencé... mince... j'ai 19 ans... wow... =.=


	11. Chapter 10

Laddies and gentlewomen here comes more !!! =3 Espérons que ça dure ;)

**10 - Remus**

Remus était en train de passer la matinée la plus frustrante et désolante de toutes ses années passées à Hogwarts. La veille déjà, lorsque James était entré en trombe dans le dortoir et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant près de 2 heures pour en ressortir et plonger directement dans son lit, ignorant ses meilleurs amis, le jeune homme avait compris que la journée du lendemain allait être longue. Très longue !

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé se tromper, vraiment… James s'était levé sans un mot à aucun d'eux, même pas à Sirius lorsque celui-ci essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été présent lors de la violente dispute entre Lily Evans et James la veille, mais toute la maison Gryffindor bourdonnait déjà de rumeurs et de on-dit à ce sujet. Après tout, James Potter et Lily Evans se tournaient autour depuis près de 3 ans ! Les paris des Ravenclaws à ce sujet devaient maintenant monter à des sommes astronomiques depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là.

Bien sûr, le jeune châtain n'irait jamais croire directement les bruits de couloirs, mais en même temps, James était loin d'être dans un état favorable à ce qu'il leur explique lui-même. Les 3 Maraudeurs avaient donc décidé d'un accord tacite, de ne pas remettre le sujet sur la table avant que James ne fasse le premier pas (enfin si Sirius ne perdait pas patience bien sûr…) et l'avaient donc laissé relativement tranquille alors qu'ils se préparaient à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

L'affaire semblait se résoudre d'elle-même, ou du moins, James semblait essayer de ne pas empoisonner son entourage avec ses ondes négatives (en gros, il souriait un peu aux blagues potaches de Sirius et aidait Peter a retrouvé sa cravate...). Mais comme beaucoup de choses dans ce monde magnifique qu'était le monde magique, le calme ne dura pas.

Bien sûr, la vie (ou le destin, qui sait...) étant ce qu'elle était, ils tombèrent sur Lily dans la Salle Commune. Une Lily aux traits tirés et aux yeux légèrement rougis qui se détourna immédiatement lorsque James apparut au bas de l'escalier et sortit de la Salle, la tête haute et les épaules roides. Le coeur de Remus se serra lorsqu'il vit l'expression blessée qui apparut quelques instants sur les traits de son meilleur ami avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par une autre plus sombre, mêlant rage impuissante et amertume jalouse. Ces derniers temps, c'était une expression que Remus avait appris à associer à un certain Harry Potter.

Alors que les quatre amis descendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeûner, Sirius chahutant Peter et essayant de tirer ne serait-ce qu'un vague sourire à James, les pensées du quatrième membre des Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu entouré de mystère, qu'était Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était arrivé pour cette nouvelle année avec bien des mystères le concernant. Qui était-il? D'où venait-il? Est-ce que le petit Alex, qui semblait être devenu la mascotte de la gente féminine d'Hogwarts était vraiment son fils, comme le suggéraient beaucoup des incessantes rumeurs de l'école? D'où lui étaient venus les bleus que tous avaient pu distingués ces premiers jours de cours? Et pourquoi Alex semblait avoir été blessé également? Bien des questions tournaient autour du jeune homme, et il ne semblait en rien enclin à y répondre.

Le petit-déjeûner fut une affaire assez sobre, James se contentait de hocher ou de secouer la tête de droite à gauche aux questions incessantes que lui posait Sirius, Peter semblait totalement oublieux du tout et Remus se contenta de suivre la conversation (plus un soliloque qu'une conversation vraiment...) en silence.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Harry Potter et sa jeune charge ne se montrèrent pas durant le repas, ce qui, si cela s'était passé, aurait ouvert la voie à toute une série d'évênements tragiques, le jeune lycanthrope en était bien certain.

* * *

La matinée de cours se passa ensuite sans anicroches, bien que Remus se demanda intérieurement pourquoi un certain brun aux yeux verts n'était pas présent à leur cours de DCFM jumelé avec Slytherin.

C'est après le repas que la situation tourna réellement au vinaigre. Les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Potions lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Severus Snape, seul comme à son habitude.

Sirius, dans son infinie sagesse (ou aussi grande que celle d'un adolescent de 15 ans puisse en avoir néanmoins), décida (évidemment) que ce serait le meilleur moyen de faire retrouver à James, son sourire. De ce fait, il commença une joute verbale avec le prefet Slytherin qui, loin de se laisser faire, rendit insulte pour insulte. La situation semblait bénigne et même, habituelle, jusqu'au moment où James s'en mêla. Il immobilisa rapidement le jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux et le fit léviter.

- Mais que vois-je, là! Un serpent graisseux et sans crochets... Fit-il d'un ton moqueur, les yeux rivés sur le visage empourpré de rage, de Snape.

- James, je ne suis pas sûr que... Remus commença, sentant que la situation pourrait très vite dégénérer.

- Oh, laisse-le s'amuser un peu, Remy, il ne fera rien de bien méchant! Le coupa Sirius, venant passer un bras autour des épaules de Remus pour le calmer.

- Hey, Siry, je me demande de quoi à l'air un serpent graisseux et sans crochets, sans ses écailles... Continua James, narguant Severus d'un rictus lorsqu'il vit les yeux de celui-ci (seule partie de son corps à ne pas avoir été figée), s'arrondir à sa moquerie alors qu'un éclair de panique le traversait sûrement. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait le laisser là jusqu'à ce que le reste de la classe arrive ensuite....

James se préparait à jeter son troisième sort alors que Remus, tendu et inquiet, se contentant de regarder avec impuissance, déchirer entre sa loyauté pour ses amis et ses principes. Il avait passé tellement de temps étant enfant, à être moqué et roué de coups pour quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit subir ce traitement... James se préparait à humilier Snape simplement parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur contre quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en même temps, James, tout comme Sirius et Peter, avaient été ses premiers (seuls) amis... il ne voulait pas voir la déception et l'expression de trahison de James et Sirius, s'il venait à s'interposer.

La décision lui fut épargnée lorsque des applaudissements lents retentirent derrière eux.

Remus fut le premier à se retourner et fit presque un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit l'expression froide et dure qui étiraient les traits légèrement livides d'un certain Slytherin du nom de Harry Potter, qui venait de les trouver sur le fait. Le peu de lumière dans les couloirs des cachots, à peine éclairés par les torches le long des murs, donnaient une qualité irridescente aux yeux beaucoup trop verts du nouveau venu. Le jeune lycanthrope dût retenir son instinct premier qui le tiraillait entre baisser la tête en dévoilant son cou et grogner sourdement en montrant les dents.

Le jeune Slytherin émanait une telle aura... et le jeune châtain n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur les émotions qu'il sentait venant de lui.

- A trois contre un seul, aussi vicieux que soit Severus, je dois avouer que vous m'épatez... Fit remarquer le jeune homme aux yeux vert d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là toi?! Cingla James, pas près de se laisser intimider alors que Remus tentait de lui envoyer des signaux de tête et de regards lui ordonnant de ne pas empirer la situation. Venu te gausser d'avoir piqué ma petite amie je parie?!

Remus suivait les mouvements du nouveau venu avec inquiétude et une légère once d'anticipation morbide. Il tentait intérieurement de trouver une échappatoire à une situation qui ne demandait qu'à empirer hors de proportions mais ne trouvait que des voies sans issues. Tentant de prendre le contrôle avant que cela ne dégénère et que l'un d'entre eux ne se fasse renvoyer ou pire, Remus fit un pas en avant, se mettant délibérément dans le chemin de Potter alors que celui-ci avançais vers James sans un mot.

- Ecoute Potter, nous n'avons rien contre toi, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser régler ça... Fit-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait conciliant.

Il sût immédiatement qu'il venait de faire un faux-pas lorsque le nouveau Slytherin tourna son regard glacial vers lui.

- Remus Lupin... j'aurais cru mieux de celui que tout le monde dit plus sage et propre sur lui que ces deux là! Fit-il. Mais après tout, tu n'es qu'un couard toi aussi...

Le regard vert, si intense, du jeune homme voyagea de bas en haut, semblant le juger et il crut sentir émaner de lui déception et colère, qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut devancé par un jais de lumière rouge. Se retournant rapidement, il vit James, bras tendu, baguette en main, fixant l'étranger d'un regard mauvais. Remus redirigea son regard vers Harry et découvrit que celui-ci avait éviter le sortilège avec dextérité et souplesse.

- Ose insulter Remus encore une fois, espèce de sale bâtard et je... Commença à le menacer le brun aux yeux bleus avant d'être interrompu par son pendant Slytherin.

- Et que vas-tu faire? Hm? Le coupa Harry avec un léger sourire sans joie. Tu vas m'humilier? Tu vas me faire regretter d'être né? Toujours si prompt à jouer les chevalier sauveurs, James Potter... heureusement, Severus Snape n'a pas de chevalier sauveur lui... sinon il aurait été si difficile d'organiser ses humiliations publiques et ses souffrances, n'est-ce pas? Oh tu peux être fier de toi, James Potter, bravo à la bravoure des Griffindors!

La scène suivante se passa comme dans un flash et Remus était sûr que s'il n'avait pas le sang d'un lycan coulant dans ses veines, il n'aurait presque pu la distinguer. Harry Potter dégaina sa baguette et lança une sort à James qui tomba au sol, paralysé. Il sortit ensuite rapidement ce qui semblait être une bombe de peinture, de son sac et vaporisa Sirius, Remus et l'oublié, Peter. Les filaments qui sortaient de la bombe grandirent jusqu'à former des fils d'araignée immenses dont la force de jet les plaqua aux murs du couloir, les laissant couler là. Une fois avoir pris soin d'immobiliser les trois Maraudeurs (prenant soin de lancer un sort de mutisme à Sirius lorsque celui-ci commença à l'insulter), Harry résuma son avancée vers un James fulminant derrière sa paralysie. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme sortir une série de fioles contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs. Il sentit une certaine panique le posséder lorsqu'il le vit s'accroupir près de James, une des fioles à la main.

- Potter, s'il te plait, il ne voulait rien faire de mal... James est... James est un peu gamin, mais il n'est pas méchant de nature! Ne lui fait pas de mal, je t'en supplie!!! Fit Remus en tentant de toutes ses forces de se décoller, apercevant du coin de l'oeil Sirius faisant la même chose.

Mais le jeune Slytherin ne les écoutait pas, et débouchant la fiole, il la renversa sur les vêtements de James. Ceci rétrécirent et se transformèrent en une mini-jupe extra court rouge, des bas résilles noirs sur des talons hauts dorés, un petit haut rouge et or et une fourure dorée (1) . Il ne s'arrêta pas là et décapuchonna la seconde fiole qu'il renversa cette fois-ci sur le visage du jeune Gryffindor. Les traits de James furent rapidement recouverts d'une couche de maquillage grotesque.

Son oeuvre terminée, il lévita le dernier Maraudeur contre le mur et fit une fois plus usage de sa bombe à toiles d'araignée pour le maintenir au mur. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres Maraudeurs avec un rictus sardonique et Remus sût qu'il était bon pour le même traitement.

Il aurait encore une fois aimé avoir faux. Potter leur fit subir le même sort qu'à James avant de se détourner sans un mot. Il rejoignit Severus qui, après que le sort de James se soit briser lorsqu'il perdit sa baguette durant la première attaque de Harry, était resté en retrait, observant la scène avec ce qui semblait être un sourire amusé et triomphant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Severus? Demanda le jeune Slytherin aux yeux verts d'un ton léger.

- Mieux maintenant, Po... Harry... Répondit le jeune homme au nez crochu, un rictus amusé graciant ses lèvres. J'imagine que tu comptes venir en cours de Potions?

- Evidemment... J'ai réussi à faire promettre à Alex de ne pas venir à ma recherche et que j'arriverais à me débrouiller seul pour le moment... Répliqua Harry alors que tous deux s'éloignaient d'un pas silencieux.

Remus observa les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à ce que leurs ombres disparaissent au coin du couloir. Il pouvait toujours entendre leur conversation mais se contenta de la suivre d'une oreille distraite alors que ses yeux tombaient sur son état actuel. Cette drôle de bombe à toile et ces potions lui étaient inconnues... il avait pourtant pris soin d'apprendre tous les sorts et potions qui auraient pu leur être utile dans leurs blagues... étrange.... Le mystère qu'était Harry Potter s'épaississait...

Il jeta un regard à ses amis et se rendit compte que la haine que portait James pour le jeune homme, semblait s'épaissir également à la même vitesse, s'il devait en juger par le regard de rage meurtrière sur les traits du jeune homme toujours figé.

* * *

(1) : Guh... j'ai mal au yeux rien que d'y penser xDDD

* * *

OHMAIGOD!!! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE??? SEULEMENT DEUX MOIIIIISSS... ou un peu plus xDDDD MDR TAKE THAT PAGE BLANCHE!!! AH!!! 8D

Je sais c'est court mais euh... j'ai pas de bonne raison mis à part que je trouvais ce chapitre fini donc je le poste -facepalm-

Tous mes remerciements à mes reviewers et liseurs (guh comment on traduit "readers" en français???? -feels stupid-) et désolée de pas répondre aux reviews T^T

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut, et désolée d'avoir pris des mois à le pondre xX"

* * *

Cette auteureuse serait très heureuse de recevoir d'autres reviews, si vous avez aimé, détesté, apprécié, pas du tout, la fanfiction ci-présente x3


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Lasgalenya Greensleaves 1ère du nom, emmerdeuse de profession

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimers :** Si HP était à moi j'aurais été tué par mes lecteurs il y a longtemps pour la longueur de temps entre chaque nouveau livre, nan ?

**Note :** 2 ans, c'est long. Peut rien promettre, l'université c'est chiant, spécialement quand c'est une université ou presqu'aucun camarade de classe ni prof ne parle le français. Ouais j'ai émigré en Australie entre 2009 et 2011, allez savoir, je dois être maso. Anyhoo, voilà ce que j'ai réussi à pondre. Pardonnez la longueur minimale, j'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand je me suis rendue compte que je perdais beaucoup de temps sur la même PUTAIN de SEMAINE ! ON EN EST ENCORE AU PREMIER MERCREDI DE L'ANNEE POUR L'AMOUR DE ZEUS ! enfin bref, je vais essayer d'accélérer le processus parce que franchement, 5 ans que j'ai pas avancé, c'est lourd autant pour vous que pour moi.

**Note 2 (le retour) :** Toutes mes excuses pour les quelques insultes qui parsèment le texte. Mais après tout, ce sont là des jeunes adolescents, en internat loin de chez eux pendant près des trois quart de l'année, et celui-là en particulier a de quoi tenir, entre son père et le fait qu'il soit un Slytherin demi-sang. Mais je tergiverse, vous verrez bien.

**Note 3 (ze retour de la vengeance du fils caché de la belle sœur du neveu de la voisine) :** Pour distinguer ici, « Harry » sera, eh bien, Harry et « Potter » sera James.

* * *

_11 – Severus_

Severus suivit en silence son camarade de classe, jetant des regards en biais à celui-ci. Il ne pu empêcher le sourire narquois qui vint gracier ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait en détails la scène qu'il venait juste de quitter. Enfin, ENFIN, quelqu'un rendait à James satané de Potter ce qui lui était dû ! Cet emmerdeur de première, cet espèce de saloperie de gamin pourri gâté, arrogant, bellâtre… Le jeune Slytherin aux cheveux d'ébène se secoua la tête afin de stopper le flot d'insultes (tout à fait justifiées) qui menaçaient de le faire digresser de son train de pensées.

Bref, Potter… _Harry_, avait mit une belle correction à Potter. Lui-même n'avait eut qu'à se tenir en retrait et admirer le travail, définitivement inspiré, de l'autre élève vert et argent. Evidemment, il avait été largement prit de court par l'aide inespérée que lui avait fourni leur plus nouvel élève après tout, combien d'autres Slytherins n'avaient jamais hésité à passer tout droit et ignorer le remue-ménage que faisaient les quatre Gryffindors ? Retenant un reniflement blasé, Snape se re-concentra sur le monde extérieur juste assez longtemps pour rentrer en cours, ignorant le regard soupçonneux de leur professeur de Potions alors qu'il déballait ses affaires, Harry faisant de même à ses côtés.

Il prit le temps de jeter un regard désintéressé au tableau noir, reconnaissant immédiatement les ingrédients et la Potion qui y était marquée. C'était une Potion de quatrième année, surement un rappel pour les lourdauds sans cervelle qui composait la majorité de la classe. Il aurait pu la faire les yeux bandés s'il l'avait voulu. Il se mit donc au travail, murmurant quelques requêtes (ordres vraiment, mais le jeune Slytherin aux yeux couleur forêt semblait légèrement perdu dans les démarches à suivre et il avait une réputation de meilleur élève de Potions depuis cinquante ans à maintenir !) à son camarade. On aurait pu dire qu'il était passé en mode « automatique » si cela avait existé dans le monde sorcier. Grâce à cela, il pût laisser son esprit reprendre le train de pensée qu'il avait dû délaisser en entrant.

La confrontation de Harry et Potter. Les bombes de peintures (ou devrait-il dire de maquillages et de transfiguration de vêtements ?) qu'avait utilisé Harry étaient très ingénieuses. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil auparavant et il avait pourtant fait tous les magasins de farces et attrapes, muggle et sorcier, à l'époque où il pensait pouvoir piéger James Potter à son propre jeu (plan qui avait bien vite tourné au vinaigre puisque les blagues qui avaient d'abord été totalement sorcières, avaient commencé à contenir quelques éléments muggles qui les rendaient encore plus insoutenables). Et la réaction de Potter avait été inoubliable. Severus était presque certain de n'avoir jamais vu un tel regard haineux sur les traits du Gryffindor, mis à part quand il était tourné vers lui-même.

Harry non plus n'avait pas semblé bien joyeux. Rien que ce fait le rendait un peu inconfortable. Aucun camarade, de Slytherin ou d'une autre maison, n'avait jamais pris aussi véhément sa défense auparavant. Certes, Lily avait tenté, en premier lieu, de lui venir en aide, mais sa propre réaction exagérée et totalement imméritée (bien qu'il le nierait haut et fort si on venait à l'entendre avouer cela), boostée par un égo blessé et une honte bien trop connue, l'avait aliéné de telle manière, qu'elle ne se contentait maintenant que d'envoyer des regards réprobateurs aux quatre fauteurs de troubles rouge et or. Et voilà qu'arrivait ce nouveau énigmatique, avec un bambin dans les bras, un Slytherin qui ne semblait ressembler à aucun autre.

Une main, passant à quelques centimètres de son visage, le fit sursauter et revenir sur terre pour se rendre compte que son camarade l'observait curieusement.

« Severus ? » l'autre jeune Slytherin lui demanda, haussant un sourcil.

« Pardon, je pensais à la potion » répondit-il du tac-au-tac sans ciller avant de retourner son regard vers la potion qui émettait maintenant un filet de fumée vert et des bulles blanches. « Je pense qu'il nous manque une mesure de jacaranda… »

« Oh ! Toutes mes excuses, je finissais de réduire la fleur en poudre. » Harry répliqua avec une grimace microscopique.

« Pas de problème, je pense que nous avons avancé beaucoup plus vite que les autres donc pas besoin de se presser autant… » Severus haussa les épaules et tourna la cuillère en bois dans sa potion sans plus de conversation.

Harry haussa à nouveau un sourcil dans sa direction mais se contenta de retourner à ses fleurs séchées, les réduisant en poudre après lui avoir lancer un hochement de tête.

Le reste du cours se passa peu de chose près dans la même ambiance, même s'il fallut un nouveau miracle de la part du professeur pour que Alice Dervish ne fasse pas exploser de nouveau son chaudron (comment la jeune Pouffsouffle avait réussi à passer son examen de potions l'année précédente restait un mystère complet pour le Slytherin.

Evidemment, l'absence notable d'un certain quatuor chaotique se fit remarquée et lorsque personne ne put répondre à l'investigation du professeur à ce sujet, Severus ne pipa mot et se contenta de jeter un nouveau regard furtif à son partenaire de table, qui semblait aussi touché par la situation qu'un bloc d'iceberg par une flamme de briquet. Qui aurait cru que même pas une heure auparavant il mettait une belle correction tout ce qu'il y a de plus magique audit quatuor chaotiquement dérangé.

Les deux se séparèrent à la sortie du cours, Severus devant aller au deuxième étage de l'aile Ouest pour son cours de Runes, tandis que Harry se dirigea, avec l'air d'un condamné à l'échafaud, vers la Tour Nord, où devrait se dérouler son cours de Divinations.

Le jeune génie des potions dût se retenir de sourire méchamment lorsqu'à peine fût-il entré dans la salle de cours. Les commérages de certaines Ravenclaw de sa classe atteignirent ses oreilles. Apparemment, McGonagall avait retrouvé ses quatre éléments perdus et avait dû passé presque toute l'heure à essayer de les décrocher et lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi, aucun ne voulut le révéler l'identité du farceur. Ils avaient donc écopé de 20 points en moins chacun pour indécence dans les couloirs (parce qu'apparemment, les vêtements refusaient de retrouver leur forme originelle et Sirius –l'imbécile heureux- les portaient avec une trop grande fierté) et 2 heures de colle avec Flinch applicable sur le champ (Sirius avait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT dû emmerder McGonagall pour qu'elle ne les laisse même pas retourner en cours !).

Le cours de Runes (encore un autre rappel de l'année précédente, franchement, est-ce que tous les professeurs pensaient qu'aucun élève n'ouvrait un seul livre de toutes les vacances ?... surtout une classe presque uniquement composée de Ravenclaws et de Slytherins ?) se passa à nouveau sans anicroche et il fut bientôt temps de rejoindre la salle de classe d'Enchantements.

Il ne fit même pas semblant d'être surpris lorsqu'il vit le petit Alex, sautillant autour de son protecteur et gardien alors que celui-ci le regardait faire avec indulgence.

« M'sieur Snape ! M'sieur Snape ! M'sieur Ryry il a dit que vous aviez cours de Runes ? C'est quoi les Runes dites ? » Le bambin lui demanda alors qu'il venait se placer à leur hauteur en attendant que la classe s'ouvre.

« Ce sont des gravures très spéciales qui permettent de concentrer une forme de magie ambiante afin de la mettre à service… » Severus répondit automatique avec de se retenir de rouler des yeux lorsque l'enfant se contenta de continuer de le regarder avec des gros yeux, son « M'sieur Ryry » quant à lui semblait trouver le plafond soudainement très intéressant, un léger tic s'étant développé au coin de ses lèvres, comme un sourire narquois.

N'étant de loin, pas quelqu'un à se laisser manipuler, certainement pas par un gamin pas assez grand pour se laver les mains tout seul, Severus se contenta de retourner un regard impassible au garçonnet qui continua de le fixer d'un air contrit.

« Euh… M'sieur… j'ai rien compris… » Alex fit une moue boudeuse, son regard (qu'il avait dût penser 'meurtrier' mais ne donnait que l'impression d'un chiot battu) toujours fixé au sien.

Et l'impensable arriva à ce moment précis. Severus Tobias Snape, fils de Tobias Snape et Eileen Prince Snape… craqua devant le regard du sale morpion. Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Severus entreprit d'expliquer avec calme et des mots moins compliqués, le pourquoi des Runes à un bambin qui semblait passionné par le sujet et s'accrocher à ses moindres mots. Il se devait d'avouer que l'attention toute particulière du marmot lui laissait une impression inconfortable de chaleur au cœur… hm nah, ça devait être quelque chose qu'il avait dû manger au petit-déjeuner.

Il fut ramené au présent par la voix aiguë du professeur Flidwick leur demandant avec amusement de rentrer en salle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence du professeur à cause d'Alex et de ses grands yeux débordant d'admiration et de fascination…

Encore une fois, des rappels de l'année précédente et il dût aider Harry à garder un œil sur sa petite charge, le gamin ayant tendance à se laisser emporter dans son élan créatif (Harry lui avait transfigurer quelques feuilles de papier et il dessinait à grand coup quelque chose d'indistinct) et oublier qu'il était dans une salle de cours, riant un peu trop fort et parlant à voix haute. Les Gryffindors, minus quatre certaines têtes de nœuds servant à ce moment leur peine de colle, les laissèrent relativement tranquille, malgré les regards, parfois un tantinet soupçonneux que leur lança Lily lorsqu'elle pensait qu'ils ne les voyaient pas.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et les deux Slytherins eurent juste le temps de faire un détour par la Grande Salle pour attraper quelques sandwichs avant de voler à leur dernier cours de la journée : Magie Curative.

Le cours n'était pas nouveau au cursus, mais seuls les sixièmes années et plus y avaient droit. Sachant que son futur Master de Potions nécessiterait une connaissance approfondie des Potions et balmes de soin, il était naturel que Severus y participe, d'autant plus qu'il était curieux de voir ce que Professeur LaMontagne avait en réserve pour eux.

Le professeur leur déclama un discours assez curieux et sobre à propos de responsabilités et de bien d'être d'autrui qui l'étonna un peu. Mais il commença rapidement sur son premier cours théorique et bientôt, Severus était totalement immergé dans la présentation des effets du trèfle sauvage sur des brûlures superficielles.

Ce ne fût qu'à la moitié du cours cependant, qu'il se rendit compte que son camarade semblait plus occupé à siffloter pour lui-même que de suivre la leçon. Même Alex, qui dessinait ce qui semblait être une montagne avec des fenêtres et des drapeaux aux couleurs des quatre maisons (… oh le château !), relevait la tête de temps en temps pour écouter avant de se rendre compte bien vite que tous ces mots longs et durs le laissaient plus perdu qu'autre chose.

Donnant un coup de coude douloureux dans le bras de son camarade, le Slytherin roula les yeux et lui fit son sourire le plus narquois possible, lui ordonnant (mentalement, avec un peu de chance, il m'entendrait ?) d'au moins feindre de s'intéresser au sujet, recevant une petite grimace déconfite de l'autre vert et argent.

* * *

Cliffhanger how I love thee.

ENFIN, saleté de machine voulait pas me laisser updater. Enfin bref, hope you enjoy. C'est court, c'est chiant, c'est pas compréhensible. Whatever, j'essayerais de faire mieux plus tard :D Cookies everyone

L.G.


	13. Chapter 12

**Résumé :** Harry se fait battre et violer par Lucius Malefoy et ses petits amis croque la mort euh Death Eaters alors qu'il est en train de déprimer dans un parc pour enfant près de chez sa tante, un gamin avec qui il parlait, Alex Fidès est sur les lieux et subit également les mêmes sévices. Dans un sursaut de courage, il réussit à les transporter, le petit et lui vers un endroit où "tout va bien" ce qu'il n'a pas prévu c'est que cet endroit c'est Hogwarts, au 20 ans auparavant... Dumbledore est le seul à connaître sa véritable histoire, il décide de l'enrôler dans cette version plus jeune de l'école. Harry est réparti à Slytherin, il a un appartement pour pouvoir veiller sur son protégé, Alex. Il rencontre les Maraudeurs, haine immédiate de la part de son futur père; Lily se lie lentement d'amitié avec lui sous le regard jaloux et trahi de James et Severus Snape regarde le tout avec circonspection. Après une confrontation avec James à l'Infirmerie, Harry retourne en cours. Une nouvelle confrontation avec môssieur Potter, Alex prouve qu'il a sa place à Hogwarts en faisant de la magie accidentelle pas très accidentelle. On apprend que la famille biologique d'Alex est peut-être sorcière mais c'est pas sûr, qui sait. Severus tombe dans une embuscade des Maraudeurs et Harry vient à son secours. Ils vont en cours, Severus tombe peu à peu sous le charme d'un certain petit garçon. Au dernier cours de la journée, Severus se rend compte qu'un certain Slytherin aux yeux verts ne suit pas vraiment et… et ben c'est tout.

* * *

_12 : Mais quand le scénar se développera-t-il enfin ?_

Harry envoya un regard contrit à Severus, celui-ci lui répondant automatiquement par une moue dédaigneuse. Il fût soudain ramener sur terre lorsque la voix du Professeur LaMontagne se fit entendre.

« Monsieur Potter ? Quelque chose à partager avec la classe ? » Le professeur lui demanda, lui envoyant un regard réprobateur.

Le Survivant se contenta de cligner des yeux un peu bêtement avant de se reprendre, son masque d'impassibilité de retour alors qu'il s'invectivait intérieurement de l'avoir laissé tomber.

« Non monsieur, juste une question. Est-ce que les propriétés salvatrices du trèfle sauvage s'apparentent à celle de l'aloe vera qu'utilisent les muggles dans leurs propres remèdes curatifs ? » Harry demanda tranquillement, remerciant mentalement les heures incalculables pendant lesquelles sa tante l'avait bassiné avec cette plante au moment où elle obsédait sur les plantes mexicaines en tout genre (pourquoi mexicaines ? alors là il n'en avait aucune idée).

Le regard du professeur s'allégea et il partit dans une autre tangente, expliquant aux diverses sang-purs et curieux demi-sang, les propriétés de cette plante-là. Harry étouffa bien vite la voix du professeur pour retourner à ses propres pensées.

Alex lui avait donné Sylas lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint à l'Infirmerie et il transportait maintenant le serpent dans sa poche, ignorant les remarques boudeuses de celui-ci. Mis à part les dix dernières minutes alors qu'il expliquait au serpent pour la énième fois que non, il ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa poche parce que cela aurait été bien trop dangereux, pour toutes les personnes concernées.

« _Hey ! Hey ! Ryry réponds-moi quand je te parles ! Tu m'as pas répondu. Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ? » _le jeune serpent siffla d'un ton boudeur, bougeant dans sa poche, et n'était-ce pas étonnant et incongru qu'une langue étant composée uniquement de sifflements puisse convoyer aussi bien les émotions du reptile.

« _Plus tard, Sylas, encore une heure et on ira au bord du Lac, tu pourra t'étirer les écailles_ » Harry lui répondit d'un ton bas.

_« Ouais, ouais, ben m'oublie pas hein ! »_ rétorqua l'animal avant de se calmer.

Retenant un reniflement légèrement incrédule, le jeune homme tenta de se re-concentrer sur le cours après un rapide coup d'œil vers Alex, assis entre l'autre Slytherin et lui. Le garçonnet continuait sagement de dessiner, semblant peu enclin cette fois-ci, à déranger la classe, à l'instar de la classe d'Enchantements.

Une fois qu'il s'intéressât enfin à ce que disait le professeur, il ne pût s'empêcher de trouver cela fascinant. Après tout, il ne savait que trop bien que ce cours lui servirait tôt ou tard, alors autant tenter d'y trouver un intérêt.

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là, Severus semblait tout autant fasciné, tout comme la majorité de la classe. Leur professeur semblait avoir un donc pour captivé son auditoire et répondait à la moindre question avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le cours continua et se termina sans anicroche et alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et demandait d'une voix douce à Alex de ranger son matériel de coloriage, la voix du professeur retentit à nouveau dans sa direction.

« Mr Potter, si vous pouviez venir me voir une minute, s'il vous plait ? » Le professeur lui jeta un regard intraduisible et se posta devant son bureau, l'attendant patiemment.

Le Slytherin jeta un regard à Severus, le conviant à surveiller Alex pour un moment, recevant un roulement des yeux de son camarade de maison avant que celui-ci ne prenne (avec un peu de réluctance) la main du bambin et ne le guide à l'extérieur.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Harry s'enquit, poliment, en arrivant à la hauteur du professeur.

Ledit professeur le fixa d'un œil pensif avant de se redresser, croisant les bras.

« Tendez-moi ce que vous gardez dans votre poche, monsieur Potter… » le professeur lui ordonna d'un ton plat.

Harry pâlit immédiatement, des échos de sa 3ème année apparaissant en flash dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus de suspicion de la part des autres élèves ! Et encore moins de la part des professeurs ! Et le règne de Voldemort était encore d'actualité ici, qu'un autre Parselmouth se retrouve à Hogwarts ne sera jamais vu comme une coïncidence par quiconque n'était pas au courant de son histoire personnelle !

« Monsieur Potter ? Je vous ait demandé quelque chose… tendez-moi ce que vous gardez dans votre poche… Il m'a semblé vous voir y prêter beaucoup d'attention durant la première partie de mon cours et j'aimerais connaître ce qu'il en est ! » La voix de LaMontagne lui semblait soudain plus dûre et froide.

« Professeur, je… »

Le regard implacable du professeur l'arrêta alors que les excuses qu'il tentait d'imaginer lui manquait soudain. Un excès soudain de colère l'emplit et il retourna un regard meurtrier à son professeur.

« Non… »

« Monsieur Potter… »

« Non, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, j'ai le droit à ma vie privée et je peux vous assurer que cela n'a rien à voir avec le cours. Je me suis efforcé de ne pas déranger la classe, pourquoi me prendre à partie… »

Le professeur lui envoya un regard qui fit croitre au centuple le feu de sa colère. Comment osait-il éprouver de la pitié pour lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ou fait, qui était-il pour avoir l'arrogance de faire ça ?

« Harry… je sais que vous gardez un serpent dans votre poche, je voulais simplement vous demander de l'amener à votre professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques pour qu'il s'assure que votre familier n'est pas dangereux. Si c'était le cas, je vous aurais demandé de ne pas le sortir de vos appartements… » l'homme lui expliqua gentiment.

Comme un ballon que l'on aurait soudain dégonflé, la colère qu'il avait ressenti disparu, remplacée par de l'embarras et de la frustration.

« J'irais voir le professeur cette après-midi… » Répondit-il du bout des lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de replacer son masque de froideur.

Le professeur hocha la tête et le laissa partir sans un mot.

« Oh, monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes convoqué par directeur Dumbledore cet après-midi à 4 heure, le mot de passe de cette semaine est 'Nespresso, What Else ?' (1) » Il entendit son professeur lui lancer alors qu'il arrivait à la porte.

Harry se contenta d'un geste de la main pour faire comprendre au professeur qu'il avait entendu et compris puis sortit aussi rapidement que possible. Severus et Alex l'attendaient, debout dans le couloir à quelques pas de la porte.

* * *

Une fois qu'il les eût rejoins, Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il repondit par son regard le plus inexpressif possible, récoltant un nouveau roulement des yeux et regard dédaigneux avant que l'autre vert et argent ne s'excuse et parte de son côté sans un mot.

Une fois seul avec son protégé, Harry se put s'empêcher de prendre le bambin dans ses bras alors que ses pieds le menaient automatiquement à l'extérieur. L'air était doux et le lac si calme qu'on aurait put le croire gelé.

Il ne déposa sa jeune charge qu'une fois sous un arbre, proche de la rive du lac. Celui-ci se jeta immédiatement sur sa poche et en sortit Sylas qui ne gâcha pas une minute pour se plaindre du traitement de Harry.

Le Survivant se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alex et du serpent, laissant leur conversation sifflée le bercer doucement. Il aurait aimé se laisser aller à somnoler mais ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

La magie était un art immense et puissant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment professeur LaMontagne avait réussi à découvrir Sylas dans sa poche. Cette pensée le renvoya à la dernière remarque du professeur. Dumbledore voulait le voir encore une fois ? Bien sûr il aurait dû s'attendre à encore plus de contact avec le directeur, étant donné son statut de voyageur temporel, mais seulement trois jours après le début des cours ? Cela semblait un peu abusif. Il avait eut la majorité de l'été pour l'interroger en long en large et en travers, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Un sifflement particulièrement fort et saccadé lui fit tourner la tête vers son petit Alex. L'enfant semblait rire de quelque chose que lui avait dit son compagnon. Alex… il se souvint alors de la conversation avec cette jeune Hufflepuff, Loïs… Zeus était un nom sorcier ? Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir faire quelques recherches sur le garçonnet, d'autant plus, étant donnée l'habilité de celui-ci à parler le Parseltongue. Comme presque toujours, penser au passé de son protégé le ramenait aux circonstances de leur rencontre. Harry secoua la tête, les dents serrées, alors qu'il repoussait durement la mémoire de cette nuit-là, de son esprit.

Un petit poing tirant sur sa manche de robe le ramena sur terre pour voir Alex, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« M'sieur Ryry ? Ca va ? » lui demanda le bambin alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était sorti du cours de Magie Curative.

« Tout va bien, _honey_, ne t'inquiètes pas » lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait calmant, tout en embrassant doucement le front de l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sylas ? »

« Elle aime pas ta poche, même s'il fait tout chaud dedans ça sent pas bon et puis c'est trop étroit » Alex rit avant de lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

Harry roula des yeux avec amusement, leur nouvel ami et reptile semblait assez arrogant par certains aspects mais étrangement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver indulgence et amusement à son encontre.

« Elle va bientôt me détester ! » Harry dit au bambin alors qu'il se relevait, s'époussetant distraitement avant de faire de même pour Alex. « Il faut qu'on aille voir mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour la faire ausculter. Si tout va bien, tu pourras la garder avec toi, sinon, on va devoir la ramener à nos appartements… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Alex demanda avec une moue boudeuse.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle blesse accidentellement quelqu'un, non ? Et bien les professeurs non plus, et pour eux, il y a un risque que cela arrive, ils préfèrent qu'on ne la transporte pas partout… » Lui répondit-il gentiment.

Alex continua de bouder un peu plus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les enclos, près de la hutte d'Hagrid, espérant y trouver le professeur. Ils trouvèrent professeur Kettleburn en train de prendre soin d'une horde de jarveys. Ignorant les insultes de ceux-ci, Harry se tourna vers Kettleburn.

« Professeur ? Professeur LaMontagne m'a demandé de venir vous présenter mon familier pour savoir s'il risque de poser problème ou non… » fit-il alors que le professeur (à qui il manquait quelques doigts à la main gauche, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près) se tournait vers lui d'un air curieux.

« Oh ? Vous avez un familier ? Bien sûr ! Montrez-le moi, mais tenez-le vous-même, il y a toujours un risque de mauvaise réaction avec les familiers, voyez… » Le professeur s'exclama avec un sourire bénin.

Son sourire cependant disparut lorsqu'Alex tendit le bras où s'était enroulé Sylas. L'expression qui apparut sur son visage semblait mi-fascinée, mi-apeurée.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne pensais pas revoir un de cette espèce de mon vivant ! » souffla le professeur, se penchant plus près pour détailler le serpent. « et c'est votre familier, vous dites ? »

« Err… il m'appartient oui… » Harry répondit avec hésitation, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce terme de 'familier'.

« Quand avez-vous créé votre lien magique ? » continua distraitement l'adulte, semblant toujours aussi fasciné et apeuré par le reptile qui se contentait de se laisser faire docilement.

« Lien… magique ? » répéta le Survivant, curieusement.

« Vous n'en avez pas encore créé un ? » s'exclama le professeur, se redressant pour se tourner vers le jeune vert et argent. « Mais comment réussissez-vous à contenir ce serpent si vous n'y êtes pas lié ? »

« Euh… hein ? » fut la seule réponse que put donner Harry alors que son professeur le jugeait du regard avec sévérité.

« S'il avait été lié à vous par magie, j'aurais pu vous laisser l'emporter où vous le vouliez, un Cobra Opal-eye de cet sous-espèce aurait d'ailleurs pu faire un excellent protecteur, mais tant que vous n'avez pas contracté de lien magique, je ne peux pas en toute décence vous laisser faire cela, il à l'air de s'être pris en affection de cet enfant et de vous, pour cela, vous pouvez le garder, mais ne le sortez plus de vos appartements ! » Kettleburn lui ordonna durement. « Et je suis désolé mais je me dois d'avertir le directeur de la présence de votre cobra… »

Harry fixa du regard le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, toujours bloqué sur l'idée d'un lien magique avec Sylas puis se contenta de hausser les épaules lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte que l'homme attendait une réponse de sa part.

« J'ai été convoqué chez le directeur plus tard, cette après-midi, je pourrais lui dire ça moi-même… » lui répondit-il.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui ordonna de ramener immédiatement le serpent dans leurs appartements avant de se retourner vers ses jarveys, en ayant visiblement fini avec Harry. Le Survivant resta un moment indécis, avant que la main d'un certain bambin se glissant dans la sienne, ne le ramène sur terre.

Demandant doucement à Alex de remettre Sylas autour de son cou et à Sylas de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers le château et ses appartements.

Le jeune Slytherin devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de son professeur. Bien sûr il s'était douté que le petit reptile pouvait être venimeux mais la façon dont Kettleburn avait traité Sylas semblait convier plus que le danger d'une morsure. Il allait devoir faire quelques recherches, mettant à profit les livres qui lui avait été offert par son mystérieux bienfaiteur. Bien sûr, durant l'été et ses révisions, il avait pu rencontrer des études faites sur les espèces de serpents magiques, mais aucune n'avait ressemblé autant à une espèce muggle. Il avait tout d'abord pris Sylas pour un serpent ordinaire, mais la réaction de Kettleburn lui fit revoir cette croyance.

Une fois de retour dans leurs quartiers, il fallut bien une heure d'explications pour qu'Alex, qui avait été si silencieux durant l'inspection de Sylas, ne se calme et ne consente à laisser Sylas dans leur salon. C'est donc une Sylas boudeuse qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux en sortant.

* * *

Harry, conscient de l'expression mi-coléreuse, mi-boudeuse, de son petit protégé, tenta d'alléger la situation en menant celui-ci aux Cuisines.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une certaine rousse rouge et or.

« Mam'zelle Lily ! » Alex pépia immédiatement, tout sentiment négatif s'évaporant alors qu'il se jetait sur la jeune Gryffindor.

Harry serra les dents, ravalant la douleur, peu à peu habituelle, de voir le visage de la femme qui l'avait mit au monde sous les traits de cette adolescente.

« Lily… » murmura-t-il calmement, son cœur se serrant juste un peu plus lorsque celle-ci eut un rire mélodieux et porta le jeune Alex dans ses bras.

« Mais qui voilà ? Mais oui, c'est mon petit garçon préféré ! » La jeune fille sourit au bambin, frottant son nez contre celui de l'enfant dans un baiser esquimaux tout ce qu'il avait de plus mignon.

Ledit enfant fronça le nez et tenta de loucher pour voir le sien avant de sourire à nouveau à la jeune rousse.

« On va aux Cuisines ! M'sieur Ryry a dit que les elfes me feraient un goûter ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? » l'enfant déclara avec un immense sourire légèrement édenté.

Le jeune vert et argent vit Lily tourner un regard interrogateur vers lui et se contenta de hausser les épaules, tentant avec l'énergie du désespoir de maintenir son masque d'impassibilité devant l'image que donnait la jeune fille tenant Alex dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » fit-elle en déposant l'enfant à terre. « Allons-y ! »

Le bambin ne se fit pas prier et avec l'énergie que seul les enfants de cet âge semblait avoir, se mit à courir dans la direction de la cuisine, traînant par la main la jeune fille aux yeux si semblables à ceux de Harry. Celui-ci fermait la marche, quelques pas derrière le deux autres.

« Vous vous êtes vite acclimatés, dis-moi… » Lily fit la remarque au jeune Survivant, jetant un regard en arrière vers lui. « Il m'a fallut quatre ans pour découvrir où étaient les cuisines ! »

Prit de court, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, tentant de trouver une excuse valable à cela. Il ne pouvait décemment pas déclarer avoir été guidé aux cuisines par un duo de Gryffindors qui ne naitrait pas avec au moins 10 ans. Et il aimerait éviter de laisser savoir qu'il avait passé la majorité de l'été à Hogwarts, cela ne ferait qu'inciter plus de questions dans l'esprit vif de la jeune fille qui, par bien des côtés, lui rappelait douloureusement Hermione.

Laissant cette pensée de côté, le jeune voyageur temporel suivit ses deux compagnons jusqu'à la nature morte qui cachait l'entrée des Cuisines. Ils furent rapidement accueillis par les voix aiguës des elfes de Hogwarts et Harry resta en retrait observant avec un amusement caché alors que Lily et Alex étaient assaillit par une horde d'elfes qui leur tendirent des tasses de thé chaud et un plat de scones (ainsi que des gâteaux et des friandises pour le plus jeune des deux) et les installèrent à une table légèrement en retrait par rapport aux fourneaux où ils semblaient préparer le repas du soir. Il les suivit discrètement et s'assit aux côtés d'Alex qui lui lança un sourire couvert de glaçage.

« Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec James Potter et sa bande de joyeux lurons, ce matin ? » demanda Lily, l'air de pas y toucher.

Harry réprima le réflexe de se tendre à cette question anodine et se contenta de jeter un regard qui se voulait interrogateur à la jeune fille.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un les ait attaché comme des lampions et habillé comme des prostituées aux couleurs de Gryffindor avant de les laisser pendus à leur sort… » la jeune fille continua tranquillement.

« Ah… je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé de leur sort, Lily… tu connais mon avis sur cette bande d'idiots… » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Bien sûr, c'est évident… » la jeune fille répondit avec un hochement de la tête avant de soupirer. « Tu sais, je n'en veux même pas à ceux qui ont fait ça. Je sais que quoiqu'il se soit réellement passé, Severus devait en faire partie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi James semble prendre autant de plaisir à martyriser Sev'… »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« 'Sev' ? » fit-il, d'un ton interrogateur, voyant la jeune fille rougir légèrement avant de lui lancer un sourire un peu amer.

« On a grandit ensemble, Severus Snape et moi… c'est lui qui m'a apprit que j'étais une sorcière… » finit-elle par déclarer dans un soupir. « et quand on est arrivé ici, il a été envoyé à Slytherin et moi à Gryffindor… on a essayé de rester amis et ça a marché jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejette complètement… »

Harry resta silencieux devant cette révélation. Qu'était-il sensé dire alors qu'il apprenait que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde et l'homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir (dans la mesure du légal) avaient, à une époque, été amis ? D'un certain sens, cela donnait une toute nouvelle tournure à pourquoi James et compagnie tourmentaient autant le jeune Slytherin, même s'il n'appréciait pas plus leur raisonnement.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Alex qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« M'sieur Ryry ! Faut arrêter de penser trop fort, après ça fait trop mal ! » déclara le garçonnet avec un sourire toujours un peu inquiet.

Harry lui lança un sourire microscopique avant de jeter un œil l'horloge sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Il était déjà presque 4h ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du temps qui passait et il allait être en retard à sa convocation. S'invectivant intérieurement, il se leva, expliquant rapidement à Lily la situation. Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui proposa de marcher avec lui jusqu'aux escaliers principaux (elle avait Etudes des Muggles à 5h et s'y dirigerait tranquillement après l'avoir quitté).

Après avoir remercié copieusement les elfes, Alex prit sa main tendue et le suivit alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers les escaliers.

Une fois aux pieds de ceux-ci, Lily embrassa tendrement le bambin et, le prenant par surprise, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, le laissant confus et légèrement horrifié.

Le Survivant espérait fortement que les sentiments qu'éprouvait la jeune rousse à son égard n'était que de l'affection et de l'amitié. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si elle venait à… mais non, c'était tout simplement trop saugrenu pour arriver un jour… n'est-ce pas ?

Forçant de nouveau le train de pensées inconfortable hors de son esprit, il monta les escaliers, souriant avec indulgence en voyant Alex tenter de monter les marches deux par deux, prenant soin de se tenir derrière l'enfant au cas où il venait à tomber.

* * *

Les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent étaient étonnamment vides. Mais étant donné le jour, et la météo, il ne semblait pas impossible que la majorité de ceux n'ayant pas de cours facultatifs soient en train de se promener sur les terres autour du château.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial et reniflant avec amusement, Harry donna le mot de passe, et monta les escaliers.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était grande ouverte et après avoir frapper poliment, il entra avec Alex, trouvant le directeur assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune reflétant la lueur des rayons de soleil tombant sur son bureau.

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? » Le vieil homme demanda jovialement, un sourire se dessinant dans les coins de sa barbe.

« Assez bien, monsieur, Alex et moi nous acclimatons assez bien à cette version de Hogwarts, malgré quelques… anicroches… » Harry répliqua avec calme.

« Bien, bien, asseyez-vous donc ! » continua le directeur. « Je tenais à vous dire à tous deux que je continues mes recherches en ce qui concerne un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous… pour l'instant, rien ne semble aider, mais je suis sûr que la réponse apparaîtra quand il le faudra ! »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et continua de fixer le vieil homme, un léger sifflement indistinct à ses côtés lui rappela ce que Kettleburn lui avait dit.

« Professeur, il semblerait que le serpent qu'Alex et moi avons trouvé puisse être un danger pour l'école, nous le garderons dans nos appartement pour plus de sécurité… » se vit-il obligé d'expliquer.

« Un serpent ? Saurais-tu à quelle race il appartient ? » Dumbledore demanda avec curiosité.

« Un… Cobra Opal-Eye ? » Il lui semblait que c'était là le nom que Kettleburn avait donné à l'espèce de Sylas.

Le regard que lui lançait le directeur de Hogwarts se fit plus mystérieux, mais l'expression disparut rapidement, remplacée par l'usuelle étincelle d'amusement dans son regard.

« Je vois, je vois… eh bien, du moment qu'il ne sorte plus de vos quartiers, je pense que tout ira bien ! » l'adulte lui répondit avec un sourire brillant.

Un silence légèrement inconfortable descendit sur la pièce et Harry joua quelques instants avec l'idée de demander plus d'informations au sorcier mais se retint de commenter. Il réprima également l'envie de lui demander à propos de la famille Zeus, le moins d'attention portée à Alex serait le mieux, à son avis. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait chercher ces informations par lui-même.

« Y avait-il autre chose, directeur ? » finit-il par enquérir, las du silence.

« Ah, oui… je suis désolé, mais la nouvelle de votre arrivée a atteint les oreilles de Ministre Bagnold et de Lord Potter. J'ai réussi à avoir de leur part l'assurance qu'ils ne visiteraient pas avant la période de vacances hivernales mais je crains qui ne te faille passer quelques tests. Ce n'est hélas pas la première fois qu'un membre d'une famille renommée apparaît de nulle part et disons que les autres fois ne se sont pas bien terminées… » expliqua le vieil homme.

Le Survivant serra les dents. Il avait anticipé la possibilité que son arrivée et son refus d'utiliser un nom autre que le sien ne provoque une débâcle. Il espérait simplement que tout se passerait bien et que rien de cela n'éclabousse Alex. Le bambin était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Au moins, Dumbledore avait réussi à retarder l'échéance jusqu'à Noël, c'était déjà un pas en avant. Cela lui laisserait le temps de faire quelques recherches sur le clan Potter et sur les tests qui risquaient d'être utilisés. Mais la mention d'autres instances de nouveaux membres de familles renommées apparaissant avait piqué sa curiosité. Il était cependant sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide sous la forme d'un regard de chiot battu d'un certain petit garçon, il pourrait extraire les informations à ce propos, de Severus. L'autre vert et argent lui apparaissait comme un choix sûr d'informations en ce qui concerne les politiques et évènements de la noblesse sorcière, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« Est-ce que c'est tout, professeur ? Je suis désolé mais j'aimerais qu'Alex fasse une sieste avant le repas de ce soir… » Harry demanda aussi poliment que possible.

« Oui, oui, certes, je vous avertirais dès que j'ai plus d'informations à propos de votre voyage ici. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi, mon garçon et prenez soin de ce petit, il me semble bien fatigué… » Le sourire bénin que lui envoya le directeur ne fit que lui faire grincer les dents avant qu'il ne soulève le garçonnet qui commençait à somnoler sur sa chaise et l'emporte avec lui, avec l'intention de l'emmener faire une sieste bien méritée et peut-être pourrait-il lui aussi dormir un peu.

* * *

Est-ce que c'est un peu plus consistant ? o3o on m'a fait la remarque que le scénar apparaissait pas vraiment, donc j'essaye de corriger ça. Et d'ailleurs, il y en a un, c'est juste que je l'ai jamais mis sur papier donc se remémorer complètement un scénar datant d'il y a 7 ans c'est dur (comment ça je cherche des excuses ? même po vrai XD)

oh btw **ATTENSHUN ATTENSHUN!** On m'a aussi beaucoup fait la remarque que j'ai besoin d'une **beta**, eh ben moi je veux bien mais je sais pas comment m'en procurer un/une XD Donc à votre bon coeur, si vous avez la foi? Qui voudrait bien s'occuper de mes fautes et m'aider? |D

* * *

(1) hm je blâme un des reviewers pour cette blague.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plut. Et OUI VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS! DEUX CHAPITRES EN DEUX JOURS! OTL anyway, cookies everyone :D

L.G.


End file.
